los juegos del hambre
by Lady Amelia Swan
Summary: adaptación: Padme Neberrie, una chica de dieciséis años del distrito doce junto con madre y a su hermana Sola, de doce años. todo cambia cuando se celebra el sorteo de los Tributos y la pequeña Sola sale elegida. Padme se ofrece sin dudarlo para ocupar su lugar,pronto se encuentra en la Arena luchando contra veintitrés tributos mas
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

_**LOS TRIBUTOS**_

**_ 1 _**

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Sola, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Sola, acurrucada a su lado,

protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada.

La cara de Sola es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora .Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o

eso me han dicho.

Sentado sobre las rodillas de Sola, para protegerla, está el gato más feo del mundo: hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un

calabacín podrido. Sola le puso _Buttercup _porque, según ella, su pelaje amarillo embarrado tenía el mismo tono de aquella flor, el ranúnculo. El gato me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya algunos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intenté ahogarlo en un cubo cuando Sola lo trajo a casa; era un gatito escuálido, con la tripa hinchada por las lombrices y lleno de

pulgas. Lo último que yo necesitaba era otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana me suplicó mucho, e incluso lloró para que le dejase quedárselo. Al final la cosa salió bien: mi madre le libró de los parásitos, y ahora es un cazador de ratones nato; a veces, hasta caza alguna rata. Como de vez en cuando le echo las entrañas de las presas, ha dejado de bufarme.

Entrañas y nada de bufidos: no habrá más cariño que ése entre nosotros.

Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza castaña en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para

protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Sola para el día de la

cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo.

Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar Naboo, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana.

Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden.

Nuestra casa está casi al final de Naboo, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino.

En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser

peligroso tocarla. Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de

sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí.

En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12.

Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en

pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.

Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas

impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores

clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a Naboo.

En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si surgen problemas.

_-_-El Distrito 12, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad _-_-murmuro; después miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.

Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada Coruscant. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que

estaba pensando. Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás a Sola se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de

nosotras entonces?

En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Palo. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.

_-_-Hola, Amy _-_-me saluda Palo.

En realidad me llamo Padme Amidala, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Amy. Después, cuando un Nexus loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial. Al final tuve que matar al Nexus porque asustaba a las presas, aunque era tan buena compañía que casi me dio pena. Por otro lado, me pagaron bien por su piel.

_-_-Mira lo que he cazado.

Palo sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia

que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.

_-_-Ummm, todavía está caliente _-_-digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa_-_-. ¿Qué te ha costado?

_-_-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que la anciana estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

_-_-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? _-_-comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco_-_-. Sola nos ha dejado un queso _-_-digo, sacándolo.

_-_-Gracias, Sola _-_-exclama Palo, alegrándose con el regalo_-_-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. _-_-De repente, se pone a imitar el acento de Coruscant y los ademanes de Siri, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha_-_-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices

Juegos del Hambre! _-_-Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean_-_-. Y que la suerte... _-_-empieza, lanzándome una mora. La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua.

_-_-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! _-_-concluyo, con el mismo brío. Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento de Coruscant es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él.

Observo a Palo sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo castaño en ondas, piel aceitunada, incluso tenemos los mismos ojos Chocolate. Pero no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros.

Por eso mi madre y Sola, con su cabello Marron casi rubio y sus ojos azules, siempre parecen fuera de lugar; porque lo están. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de Naboo. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores. Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Naboo. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.

Palo unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Palo para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

_-_-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo _-_-dijo Palo en voz baja.

_-_-¿El qué?

_-_-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. _-_-No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda_-_-. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños _-_-añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Palo y su hermana, y Sola. Nuestras madres también podrían entrar en el lote, porque ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién alimentaría esas bocas que siempre piden más? Aunque los dos cazamos todos los días, alguna vez tenemos que cambiar las presas por manteca de cerdo, cordones de zapatos o lana, así que hay noches en las que nos vamos a la cama con los estómagos vacíos.

_-_-No quiero tener hijos _-_-digo.

_-_-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

_-_-Pero vives aquí _-_-le recuerdo, irritada.

_-_-Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Sola, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Palo está completamente dedicado a su familia. Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos..., ¿de dónde ha salido lo de tener hijos? Entre Palo y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de

doce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años mayor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente.

Además, si quiere hijos, Palo no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar.

Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

_-_-¿Qué quieres hacer? _-_-le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

_-_-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que

celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan.

Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de Shurra, Descubrí el un arbol de shurra hace unos años y a Palo se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales.

De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbón.

Cuando descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio. Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. leia la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina. Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Leia, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Leia la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En Naboo, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde,Corde, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo castaño casi rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha.

_-_-Bonito vestido _-_-dice Palo.

Corde lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un

cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.

_-_-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en Coruscant, ¿no?

Ahora es Palo el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.

_-_-Tú no irás a Coruscant _-_-responde Palo con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses_-_-.

¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

_-_-No es culpa suya _-_-intervengo.

_-_-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son _-_-apostilla Palo.

_-_-Buena suerte, Padme_-_-dice Corde, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las Shurra en la mano.

_-_-Lo mismo digo _-_-respondo, y se cierra la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio hacia Naboo. No me gusta que Palo la haya tomado con Corde, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo.

A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem.

Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo.

Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Sola, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas. Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. Palo, que tiene dieciocho y lleva siete años ayudando o alimentando el solo a una familia de cinco, tendrá cuarenta y dos papeletas.

No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Corde, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Naboo, No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Coruscant y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Corde, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.

Palo es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Corde.

Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de Naboo y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros.

«Al Coruscant le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.

Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra Coruscant en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas. Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito.

Palo y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de Shurra, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

_-_-Nos vemos en la plaza _-_-le digo.

_-_-Ponte algo bonito _-_-me responde, sin humor.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Sola viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo, sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

_-_-¿Estás segura? _-_-le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí.

Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.

_-_-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo _-_-me responde. Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

_-_-Estás muy guapa _-_-dice Sola, en un susurro.

_-_-Y no me parezco en nada a mí _-_-respondo.

La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. Es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que su nombre sólo ha entrado una vez en la urna; no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable.

Protejo a Sola de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.

_-_-Arréglate la cola, patito _-_-le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.

_-_-Cuac _-_-responde Sola, soltando una risita.

_-_-Eso lo serás tú _-_-añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así_-_-. Vamos, a comer _-_-digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza.

Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Sola, _Lady, _y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido, lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores

que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación.

La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que Coruscant lleve la cuenta de la población. Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Sola, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos

con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos. Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de Naboo o Tatooine, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Palo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida.

La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes. Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, ya que el Estado lo televisa en directo.

Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de Naboo.

Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Padme Amidala Neberrie.

Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee (el padre de Corde, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Siri Tahachi, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada de Coruscant, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rubio y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío. Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer.

Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Coruscant rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó la paz

y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra Coruscant. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana.

Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda Coruscant que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión. Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y

los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, Coruscant exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida.

Coruscant regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

_-_-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias _-_-recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Obi-wan Kenobi, un señor de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Siri, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Siri.

La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero al podio y saluda con su habitual:

_-_-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Su pelo rubio tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Obi-wan. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Localizo a Palo entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Palo y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado

con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Siri dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo. Siri vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Sola Neberrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 2 _**

Una vez estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando inmóvil a que apareciese una presa, cuando me quedé dormida y caí al suelo de espaldas desde una altura de tres metros. Fue como si el impacto me dejase sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé, luchando por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que fuera.

Así me siento ahora. Intento recordar cómo respirar, no puedo hablar y estoy completamente aturdida, mientras el nombre me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Alguien me coge del brazo, un chico de Naboo, y creo que quizá haya empezado a caerme y él me haya sujetado.

Tiene que haber un error, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Sola sólo tenía un boleto entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegida eran tan remotas que ni siquiera me había molestado en preocuparme por ella. ¿Acaso no había hecho todo lo posible? ¿No había cogido yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola papeleta, una entre miles. La suerte estaba de su parte, del todo, pero no había servido de nada.

En algún punto lejano, oigo a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, como hace siempre que sale elegido un chico de doce años; a nadie le parece justo.

Entonces la veo, con la cara pálida, dando pasitos hacia el escenario, pasando a mi lado, y veo que la blusa se le ha vuelto a salir de la falda por detrás. Es ese detalle, la blusa que forma una colita de pato, lo que me hace volver a la realidad.

_-_-¡Sola! _-_-El grito estrangulado me sale de la garganta y los músculos vuelven a reaccionar_-_-. ¡Sola!

No me hace falta apartar a la gente, porque los otros chicos me abren paso de inmediato y crean un pasillo directo al escenario. Llego a ella justo cuando está a punto de subir los escalones y la empujo detrás de mí.

_-_-¡Me presento voluntaria! _-_-grito, con voz ahogada_-_-. ¡Me presento

voluntaria como tributo!

En el escenario se produce una pequeña conmoción. El Distrito 12 no envía voluntarios desde hace décadas, y el protocolo está un poco oxidado. La regla es que, cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, si se trata de un chico, u otra chica, si se trata de una chica, puede ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar. En algunos distritos en los que ganar la cosecha se considera un gran honor y la gente está deseando arriesgar la vida, presentarse voluntario es complicado. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12, donde la palabra _tributo _y la palabra _cadáver _son prácticamente sinónimas, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.

_-_-¡Espléndido! _-_-exclama Siri_-_-. Pero creo que queda el pequeño

detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... _-_-deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

_-_-¿Qué más da? _-_-interviene el alcalde. Está mirándome con expresión de dolor. Aunque, en realidad, no me conoce, hay un pequeño punto de contacto:

soy la chica que le lleva las Shurras; la chica con la que puede que su hija haya hablado alguna que otra vez; la chica que, hace cinco años, abrazada a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre, vaporizado en las minas. ¿Se acordará?_-_-. ¿Qué más da? _-_-repite, en tono brusco_-_-. Deja que suba.

Sola está gritando como una histérica detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados bracitos como si fuese un torno.

_-_-¡No, Padme! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

_-_-Sola, suéltame _-_-digo con dureza, porque la situación me altera y no quiero llorar. Cuando emitan la repetición de la cosecha esta noche, todos tomarán nota de mis lágrimas y me marcarán como un objetivo fácil. Una enclenque. No les daré esa satisfacción_-_-. ¡Suéltame!

Noto que alguien tira de ella por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Palo, que levanta a Sola del suelo, mientras ella forcejea en el aire.

_-_-Arriba, Amy _-_-me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a Sola con mi madre. Yo me armo de valor y subo los escalones.

_-_-¡Bueno, bravo! _-_-exclama Siri, llena de entusiasmo_-_-. ¡Éste es el

espíritu de los Juegos! _-_-Está encantada de ver por fin un poco de acción en su distrito_-_-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

_-_-Padme Amidala Neberrie_-_-respondo, después de tragar saliva.

_-_-Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te

robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! _-_-canturrea Siri.

La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Sola y a ella es inevitable quererla. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no

estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado; al menos, yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde que subí al escenario para ocupar el lugar de Sola, y ahora parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de nuestro distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

Ahora sí corro el peligro de llorar, pero, por suerte, Obi-wan escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario y felicitarme.

_-_-¡Miradla, miradla bien! _-_-brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos_-_-. ¡Me gusta! _-_-El aliento le huele a licor y hace bastante tiempo que no se baña_-_-. Mucho... _-_-No le sale la palabra durante un rato_-_-. ¡Coraje! _-_-exclama, triunfal_-_-. ¡Más que vosotros! _-_-Me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario_-_-. ¡Más que vosotros! _-_-grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

¿Se refiere a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Coruscant? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando abre la boca para seguir, Obi-wan se cae del escenario y pierde la conciencia.

Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecida porque, con todas las cámaras fijas en él, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar el ruidito ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro hacia adelante. Veo las colinas que escalé esta mañana con Palo y, por un momento, añoro algo..., la idea de irnos del distrito..., de vivir en los bosques. Sin embargo sé que hice lo correcto al no huir, porque

¿quién si no se habría presentado voluntario en lugar de Sola?

A Obi-wan se lo llevan en una camilla y Siri intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

_-_-¡Qué día tan emocionante! _-_-exclama, mientras manosea su peluca para ponerla en su sitio, ya que se ha torcido notablemente hacia la derecha_-_-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! _-_-Con la clara intención de contener la precaria situación de su pelo,

avanza hacia la bola de los chicos con una mano en la cabeza; después coge la primera papeleta que se encuentra, vuelve rápidamente al podio y yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para desear que no lea el nombre de Palo_-_-. Anakin Skywalker.

¡Anakin SKywalker!

«Oh, no _-_-pienso_-_-. Él no.»

Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con él. Anakin Skywalker.

No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte.

Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario; altura alta y fornido,

cabello rubio que le cae en ondas sobre la frente. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones, pero en sus ojos azules constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme al escenario y ocupa su lugar.

Siri pide voluntarios; nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene un

hermanastro, lo he visto en la panadería, aunque tiene la edad para ofrecerse voluntario no lo hará. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que he hecho yo es algo radical.

El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra.

«¿Por qué él?», pienso. Después intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Anakin Skywalker y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera somos vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción real sucedió hace muchos años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado; sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.

Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. «¿Dónde estás? _-_-gritaba una voz en mi interior_-_-. ¿Adónde has ido?» Por supuesto, nunca recibí respuesta.

El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como

compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil. No le afectaban las súplicas constantes

de Sola.

Yo estaba aterrada. Aunque ahora supongo que mi madre se había encerrado en una especie de oscuro mundo de tristeza, en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa.

Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Sola y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad. Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de

bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Sola, a la dulce y diminuta Sola, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que

siempre cubría Naboo. El orfanato la habría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades.

Al final, el dinero voló y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco.

No hay otra forma de describirlo. No dejaba de decirme que todo iría bien si podía aguantar hasta mayo, sólo hasta el ocho de mayo, porque entonces cumpliría doce años, y podría pedir las teselas y conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que serviría para alimentarnos. El problema era que quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivas.

Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12. ¿Quién no ha visto a las víctimas? Ancianos que no pueden trabajar; niños de una familia con demasiadas bocas que alimentar; los heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por las calles y, un día, te encuentras con uno de ellos sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre nunca es

la causa oficial de la muerte: siempre se trata de pulmonía, congelación o neumonía, pero eso no engaña a nadie.

La tarde de mi encuentro con Anakin Skywalker, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Sola en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la

chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme. Además, nadie quería la ropa.

No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. No podía entrar sin esperanza alguna en aquella habitación llena de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había cogido al borde del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea.

Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios. Recuerdo las siluetas de los arriates sin plantar que esperaban al verano, de las cabras en un establo, de un perro empapado atado a un poste, hundido y derrotado en el lodo.

En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre.

Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.

Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan

intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío.

De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a al marido de la panadera diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los agentes de la paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de Naboo escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran feas y yo no tenía defensa.

Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su padrasto. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su Padrasto entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por el tronco del árbol hasta dar con las raíces. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado enferma, débil y cansada, muy cansada.

«Que llamen a los agentes de la paz y nos lleven al orfanato _-_-pensé_-_-. O, mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia.»

Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe, y me pregunté vagamente qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: «Es el, ha venido a echarme con un palo».

Pero no era el, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida.

Su Padrasto le chillaba: «¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!».

El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su Padrasto desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente.

El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su Padrasto? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros

en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que me los llevase yo? Seguro, porque los tenía a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiese ver lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa, me tapé bien con la chaqueta de cazador y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan me quemaba la piel, los agarré con más fuerza, aferrándome a la vida.

Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Sola se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces.

Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni

siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos.

Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la

primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Sola para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron

durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista,

avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

·

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Anakin Skywalker, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces,

pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno, y ya nunca lo será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte.

¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? La verdad es que no sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que estaré intentando cortarle el cuello.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Anakin y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es consistente y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta la mano, como para darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem.

«En fin _-_-pienso_-_-. Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería mala suerte que tuviese que matarlo yo.»

Aunque, últimamente, no hay quien se fíe de la suerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 3 _**

En cuanto acaba el himno, nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero decir que nos esposen ni nada de eso, pero un grupo de agentes de la paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizás algún tributo intentase escapar en el pasado, aunque yo nunca lo he visto.

Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No puedo dejarme llevar y salir de esta

habitación con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja; no me puedo permitir llorar, porque habrá más cámaras en la estación de tren.

Mi hermana y mi madre entran primero. Extiendo los brazos hacia Sola, y ella se sube a mi regazo y me rodea el cuello con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Mi madre se sienta a mi lado y nos abraza a las dos. No hablamos durante unos minutos, pero después empiezo a decirles las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarlas.

Sola no debe coger ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen

cuidado, vendiendo la leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de Naboo. Palo le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no pueda cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce como yo. También les llevará carne de caza (él y yo habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace cosa de un año) y seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio. Sin embargo, deben agradecérselo con algún tipo de canje, como leche o medicinas.

No me molesto en sugerirle a Sola que aprenda a cazar; intenté enseñarla un par de veces y fue un desastre. El bosque la aterra y, siempre que yo le daba a una presa, ella se ponía llorosa y decía que podíamos curarla si llegábamos a tiempo a casa. Por otro lado, le va bien con la cabra, así que me concentro en eso.

Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y la cojo con fuerza de la mano.

_-_-Escúchame, ¿me estás escuchando? _-_-Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera_-_-. No puedes volver a irte.

_-_-Lo sé _-_-me responde ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo_-_-. Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que...

_-_-Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar sola a Sola, porque yo no estaré para manteneros con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla. ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!

He levantado tanto la voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.

_-_-Estaba enferma _-_-dice mi madre, soltándose; también se ha enfadado_-_-. Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.

La parte de haber estado enferma es cierta; después he visto cómo

despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá sea una enfermedad, pero no nos la podemos permitir.

_-_-Pues tómalas... ¡y cuida de ella! _-_-le ordeno.

_-_-Todo saldrá bien, Padme _-_-dice Sola, cogiéndome la cara_-_-. Pero tú

también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar.

No puedo ganar; en el fondo, Sola debe de saberlo. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de distritos más ricos, donde ganar es un gran honor, que llevan entrenándose toda la vida para esto. Chicos que son dos o tres veces más grandes que yo; chicas que conocen veinte formas diferentes de matarte con un cuchillo. Sí, también habrá gente como yo, chavales a los que quitarse de en medio antes de que empiece la diversión de verdad.

_-_-Quizá _-_-respondo, porque no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche si yo ya me he rendido. Además, no es propio de mí entregarme sin presentar batalla, aunque los obstáculos parezcan insuperables_-_-. Y seremos tan ricas como Obi-wan.

_-_-Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo

intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena? _-_-me pregunta Sola.

_-_-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro _-_-le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo, por ella.

Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:

_-_-Os quiero, os quiero a las dos.

Ellas me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena que se marchen y cierra la puerta. Escondo la cabeza en uno de los cojines de terciopelo, como si eso pudiese protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.

Alguien más entra en la habitación y, cuando miro, me sorprende ver a la panadera, La madre de Anakin Skywalker. No puedo creerme que haya venido a visitarme; al fin y al cabo, pronto estaré intentando matar a su hijo. Pero nos conocemos un poco, y élla conoce incluso mejor a Sola, porque, cuando mi hermana vende sus quesos en el Quemador, siempre le guarda dos a la panadera y élla le da una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que el brujo de su marido, así que esperamos a que el no esté. Seguro

que élla nunca le habría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como lo hizo el.

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué ha venido a verme?

El panadero se sienta, incómodo, en el borde de una de las lujosas sillas.

Es una mujer delgada pero no tanto, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas en el horno a lo largo de los años. Es probable que acabe de despedirse de su hijo.

Saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y me lo ofrece. Lo abro y encuentro galletas, un lujo que nosotras nunca podemos permitirnos.

_-_-Gracias _-_-respondo. La panadera no es una mjer muy habladora, en el mejor de los casos, y hoy no tiene absolutamente nada que decirme_-_-. He comido un poco de su pan esta mañana. Mi amigo Palo le dio una ardilla a cambio. _-_-Élla asiente, como si recordarse la ardilla_-_-. No ha hecho usted un buen trato.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importase nada.

No se me ocurre qué más decir, así que guardamos silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de la paz. Élla se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

_-_-No perderé de vista a la pequeña. Me aseguraré de que coma.

Siento que al oírlo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho.

La gente trata conmigo, pero a ella le tienen verdadero cariño. Quizás haya cariño suficiente para mantenerla con vida.

Mi siguiente visita también resulta inesperada: Corde viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, ni evita hablar del tema, sino que me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

_-_-Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?

Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido.

Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento, veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

_-_-¿Tu insignia? _-_-le pregunto.

Llevar un símbolo de mi distrito es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

_-_-Toma, te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? _-_-No espera a mi respuesta, se inclina y me lo pone_-_-. Padme, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

_-_-Sí.

Galletas, una insignia... Hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Corde me da otro más: un beso en la mejilla. Después se va y me quedo pensando que quizá, al fin y al cabo, sí fuera mi amiga.

En último lugar aparece Palo y, aunque puede que no haya nada

romántico entre nosotros, cuando abre los brazos no dudo en lanzarme a ellos.

Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma en que se mueve, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto al mío.

_-_-Escucha _-_-me dice_-_-, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción.

_-_-No siempre los tienen _-_-respondo, pensando en el año en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos tenían que matarse a golpes.

_-_-Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.

He intentado copiar los arcos de mi padre con malos resultados, porque no es tan fácil. Incluso él tenía que desechar su trabajo algunas veces.

_-_-Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera _-_-digo.

Otro año los soltaron en un paraje en el que sólo había cantos rodados, arena y arbustos esqueléticos; para mí fueron unos de los peores juegos.

Muchos competidores sufrieron mordeduras de serpientes venenosas o se volvieron locos de sed.

_-_-Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío _-_-me responde Palo_-_-. No resultaba muy entretenido.

Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo cómo los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo y no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. Coruscant consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.

_-_-Sí, es verdad.

_-_-Padme, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco.

_-_-No es como cazar, Palo, están armados. Y piensan.

_-_-Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.

_-_-Pero no personas.

_-_-¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? _-_-pregunta Palo, en tono triste.

Lo más horrible es que, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será

exactamente igual.

Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto y Palo les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme.

_-_-¡No dejes que mueran de hambre! _-_-grito, aferrándome a su mano.

_-_-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Padme recuerda que te...-dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta, y nunca sabré qué es lo que quiere que recuerde.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en carro. En Naboo nos desplazamos a pie.

He hecho bien en no llorar, porque la estación está a rebosar de

periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, como insectos. Pero tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos, y eso es lo que hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mi llegada en directo, y me alegra comprobar que parezco casi aburrida.

Por otro lado, no cabe duda de que Anakin ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar la sorpresa luchando. A una chica del Distrito 7, Ashoka tano , le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorica y cobarde por la que nadie se preocupó hasta que sólo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una

estrategia muy inteligente, pero extraña para Anakin Skywalker, porque es el hijo de una panadera. Siempre ha tenido comida de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro, por lo que es ancho de espaldas y fuerte. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para convencer a alguien de que lo pasase por alto.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca había estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso se limita básicamente al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino en uno de los modelos de alta velocidad de Corusants, que alcanza una media de cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

En el colegio nos dicen que Corusants se construyó en un lugar que antes se llamaba las Rocosas. El Distrito 12 estaba en una región conocida como los Apalaches; incluso entonces, hace cientos de años, ya extraían carbón de la zona. Por eso nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar a tanta profundidad.

Por algún motivo, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón.

Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que le debemos a Coruscant, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello; sea

cual sea la verdad, no veo cómo me va a ayudar a poner comida en la mesa.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tenemos nuestro propio alojamiento, compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente, a no ser que la hirvamos.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa bonita, y Siri me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar lista para la cena en una hora. Me quito el vestido azul de mi madre y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia de oro de Corde y le echo un buen vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y después lo hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.

Son unos pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de bofetón en la cara para Corusants. Durante la rebelión, Coruscant creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas; el término común para denominarlos era mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo que tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, todas ellas machos, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos de Coruscant. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Los distritos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero, cuando lo hicieron, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron para contarle Coruscant miles de mentiras, así que el truco se volvió en su contra. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes

hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos, desde el agudo gorjeo de un niño a los tonos graves de un hombre.

Ademas, podían recrear canciones; no sólo unas notas, sino canciones enteras de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras la paciencia necesaria para cantárselas y siempre que a ellos les gustase tu voz.

Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas y, después de una educada pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. No trataban con el mismo respeto a todo el mundo, pero siempre que mi padre cantaba, todos los pájaros de la zona callaban y escuchaban. Lo hacían porque su voz era muy bonita, alta, clara y tan llena de vida que te daban ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No fui capaz de seguir con la costumbre después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela; es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y, con la tela verde oscuro de fondo, casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles.

Siri viene a recogerme para la cena, y la sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Anakin está sentado esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

_-_-¿Dónde está Obi-wan? _-_-pregunta Siri, en tono alegre.

_-_-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta _-_-responde Anakin.

_-_-Bueno, ha sido un día agotador _-_-comenta ella, y creo que se siente aliviada por la ausencia de Obi-wan. ¿Quién puede culparla?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate.

Siri se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo me atiborro, porque nunca había visto una comida así, tan buena y abundante, y porque probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer hasta que empiecen los juegos es ganar unos cuantos kilos.

_-_-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales _-_-dice Siri, mientras terminamos el segundo plato_-_-. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de Naboo que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que, cuando tuvieron toda aquella comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Anakin es hijo de panadera; mi madre nos enseñó a Sola y a mí a comer con educación, así que, sí, sé manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me asquea tanto el comentario que me esfuerzo por comerme el resto de la comida con los dedos. Después me limpio las manos en el mantel, lo que hace que Siri apriete los labios con fuerza.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Anakin también está un poco verde. Nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Sin embargo, si soy capaz de aguantar el mejunje de carne de ratón,

entrañas de cerdo y corteza de árbol de Leia la Grasienta (su especialidad de invierno), estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque sólo la gente de Corusants podría hacerlo, ya que ellos son los únicos que no tienen que ir a las cosechas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con algunas: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; una chica de brillante cabello rojo y cara astuta en el Distrito 5; un chico cojo en el Distrito

10; y, lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos oscuros, pero, aparte de eso, me recuerda a Sola tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Sin embargo, cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba entre los decrépitos edificios que la rodean; nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar. Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Sola y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntaria. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Sola detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se la llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Palo quitándomela de encima y a mí misma subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben bien qué decir sobre la actitud del público, su negativa a aplaudir y el saludo silencioso. Uno dice que el Distrito 12 siempre ha estado un poco subdesarrollado, pero que las costumbres locales pueden resultar encantadoras. Como si estuviese ensayado, Obi-wan se cae y todos dejan escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Anakin y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Siri está disgustada por el estado de su pelo.

_-_-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

_-_-Estaba borracho _-_-responde Anakin, riéndose de forma inesperada_-_-. Se emborracha todos los años.

_-_-Todos los días _-_-añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita.

Siri hace que parezca como si Obi-wan tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuantos consejos suyos.

_-_-Sí, qué raro que os parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya sabéis que

vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Obi-wan puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!- En ese preciso momento, Obi-wan entra tambaleándose en el compartimento.

_-_-¿Me he perdido la cena? _-_-pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

_-_-¡Seguid riéndonos! _-_-exclama Siri; acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subida a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 4 _**

Durante unos instantes, Anakin y yo asimilamos la escena de nuestro mentor intentando levantarse del charco de porquería resbaladiza que ha soltado su estómago. El hedor a vómito y alcohol puro hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Nos miramos; está claro que Obi-wan no es gran cosa, pero Siri tiene razón en algo: una vez en el estadio, sólo lo tendremos a él. Como si llegáramos a algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso, Anakin y yo lo cogemos por los brazos y lo ayudamos a levantarse.

_-_-¿He tropezado? _-_-pregunta Obi-wan_-_-. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vómito.

_-_-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco _-_-dice Anakin.

Lo llevamos de vuelta a su compartimento medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Como no podemos dejarlo sobre la colcha bordada, lo metemos en la bañera y encendemos la ducha; él apenas se entera.

_-_-No pasa nada _-_-me dice Anakin_-_-. Ya me encargo yo.

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecida, ya que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es desnudar a Obi-wan, limpiarle la porquería del pelo del pecho y meterlo en la cama. Seguramente, mi compañero intenta causarle buena impresión, ser su favorito cuando empiecen los juegos. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el estado en el que está, Obi-wan no se acordará de nada mañana.

_-_-Vale, puedo enviar a una de las personas de Coruscant a ayudarte _-_-le digo, porque hay varias en el tren. Cocinan para nosotros, nos sirven y nos vigilan; cuidarnos es su trabajo.

_-_-No, no los quiero.

Asiento y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Entiendo cómo se siente Anakin, yo tampoco puedo soportar a la gente de Coruscant, pero hacer que se encarguen de Obi-wan podría ser una pequeña venganza, así que medito sobre la razón que lo lleva a insistir en ocuparse de él, así, de repente. «Es porque está siendo amable. Igual que cuando me regaló el pan», pienso.

La idea hace que me pare en seco: un Anakin Skywalker amable es mucho más peligroso que uno desagradable. La gente amable consigue abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro, y no puedo dejar que Anakin lo haga, no en el sitio al que vamos. Decido que, desde este momento, debo tener el menor contacto posible con el hijo de la panadera.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, el tren se detiene en un andén para

repostar. Abro rápidamente la ventana, tiro las galletas que me regaló la madre de Anakin y cierro el cristal de golpe. Se acabó, no quiero nada más de ninguno de los dos.

Por desgracia, el paquete de galletas cae al suelo y se abre sobre un grupo de dientes de león que hay junto a las vías. Sólo lo veo un instante, porque el tren sale de nuevo, pero me basta con eso; es suficiente para recordarme aquel otro diente de león que vi en el patio del colegio hace algunos años...

·

Justo cuando aparté la mirada del rostro amoratado de Anakin Skywalker me encontré con el diente de león y supe que no todo estaba perdido. Lo arranqué con cuidado y me apresuré a volver a casa, cogí un cubo y a mi hermana de la mano, y me dirigí a la Pradera; y sí, estaba llena de aquellas semillas de cabeza dorada. Después de recogerlas, rebuscamos por el borde interior de la

valla a lo largo de un kilómetro y medio, más o menos, hasta que llenamos el cubo de hojas, tallos y flores de diente de león. Aquella noche nos atiborramos de ensalada y el resto del pan de la panadería.

_-_-¿Qué más? _-_-me preguntó Sola_-_-. ¿Qué más comida podemos

encontrar?

_-_-De todo tipo _-_-le prometí_-_-. Sólo tengo que acordarme.

Mi madre tenía un libro que se había llevado de la botica de sus padres; las hojas estaban hechas de pergamino viejo y tenían dibujos a tinta de plantas, junto a los cuales habían escrito en pulcras letras mayúsculas sus nombres, dónde recogerlas, cuándo florecían y sus usos médicos. Sin embargo, mi padre añadió otras entradas al libro, plantas comestibles, no curativas: dientes de león, ombús, cebollas silvestres y pinos. Sola y yo nos pasamos el resto de la noche estudiando detenidamente aquellas páginas.

Al día siguiente no teníamos clases. Durante un rato me quedé en el borde de la Pradera, pero, finalmente, conseguí reunir el valor necesario para meterme por debajo de la alambrada. Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola, sin las armas de mi padre para protegerme, aunque recuperé el pequeño arco y las flechas que había escondido en un árbol hueco. No me adentré ni veinte metros en los bosques y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé subida a las ramas de un viejo roble, con la esperanza de que se acercara una presa. Después de varias horas, tuve la buena suerte de matar un conejo. Lo había hecho antes, con la ayuda de mi padre; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía sola.

Llevábamos varios meses sin comer carne, así que la imagen del conejo pareció despertar algo dentro de mi madre. Se levantó, despellejó el animal, e hizo un estofado con la carne y parte de las verduras que Sola había recogido.

Después se quedó como desconcertada y regresó a la cama, pero, una vez listo el estofado, la obligamos a comerse un cuenco.

Los bosques se convirtieron en nuestra salvación, y cada día me

adentraba más en sus brazos. A pesar de que al principio fue algo lento, estaba decidida a alimentarnos; robaba huevos de los nidos, pescaba peces con una red, a veces lograba disparar a una ardilla o un conejo para el estofado y recogía las distintas plantas que surgían bajo mis pies. Las plantas son peligrosas; aunque hay muchas comestibles, si das un paso en falso estás muerta. Las comparaba varias veces con los dibujos de mi padre antes de comerlas, y eso nos mantuvo vivas.

Ante cualquier indicio de peligro, ya fuese un aullido lejano o una rama rota de forma inexplicable, salía corriendo hacia la alambrada. Después empecé a arriesgarme a subir a los árboles para escapar de los perros salvajes, que no tardaban en aburrirse y seguían su camino. Los osos y los gatos vivían más adentro; quizá no les gustaban la peste y el hollín de nuestro distrito.

El 18 de mayo fui al Edificio de Justicia, firmé para pedir mi tesela y me llevé a casa el primer lote de cereales y aceite en el carro de juguete de Sola.

Los días 8 de cada mes tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo, pero, claro, no podía dejar de cazar y recolectar. El cereal no bastaba para vivir y había otras cosas que comprar: jabón, leche e hilo. Lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario consumir, lo llevaba al Quemador. Me daba miedo entrar allí sin mi padre al lado; sin embargo, la gente lo respetaba y me aceptaba por él. Al fin y al cabo, una presa era una presa, la derribase quien la derribase. También vendía en las puertas de atrás de los clientes más ricos de la ciudad, intentando recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho y aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos nuevos. La carnicera me compraba los conejos, pero no las ardillas; a la panadera le gustaban las ardillas, pero sólo las aceptaba si no estaba por allí su marido, el jefe de los agentes de la paz le encantaba el pavo silvestre y el alcalde sentía pasión por las Shurras.

A finales del verano, estaba lavándome en un estanque cuando me fijé en las plantas que me rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el suave lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.

Me pasé varias horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies y un palo, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie.

Aquella noche nos dimos un banquete de pescado y raíces de saeta hasta que, por primera vez en meses, las tres nos llenamos.

Poco a poco, mi madre volvió con nosotras. Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar.

Sola estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía

observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella.

Además, un lugar pequeño y retorcido de mi interior la odiaba por su debilidad, por su negligencia, por los meses que nos había hecho pasar. Mi hermana la perdonó y yo me alejé de ella, había levantado un muro para protegerme de necesitarla y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.

Y ahora voy a morir sin haberlo arreglado. Pienso en cómo le he gritado hoy en el Edificio de Justicia, aunque también le dije que la quería. A lo mejor ambas cosas se compensan.

·

Me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla de nuevo, pero sin saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera a tanta velocidad. A lo lejos veo las luces de otro distrito. ¿El 7? ¿El 10? No lo sé. Pienso en los habitantes dentro de sus casas, preparándose para acostarse. Me imagino mi casa, con las persianas bien cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mi madre y Sola? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar el guiso de pescado y las fresas? ¿O estará todo intacto en los platos? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de los acontecimientos del día en el viejo televisor que tenemos en la mesa pegada a la pared? Seguro que han llorado más. ¿Estará resistiendo mi madre, estará siendo fuerte por Sola? ¿O habrá empezado a marcharse, a descargar el peso del mundo sobre los frágiles hombros de mi hermana?

Sin duda, esta noche dormirán juntas. Me consuela que el viejo

zarrapastroso de _Buttercup _se haya colocado en la cama para proteger a Sola.

Si llora, él se abrirá paso hasta sus brazos y se acurrucará allí hasta que se calme y se quede dormida. Cómo me alegro de no haberlo ahogado.

Pensar en mi casa me mata de soledad. Ha sido un día interminable.

¿Cómo es posible que Palo y yo estuviéramos recogiendo moras esta misma mañana? Es como si hubiese pasado en otra vida, como un largo sueño que se va deteriorando hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Si consigo dormirme, quizá me despierte en el Distrito 12, el lugar al que pertenezco.

Seguro que hay muchos camisones en la cómoda, pero me quito la camisa y los pantalones, y me acuesto en ropa interior. Las sábanas son de una tela suave y sedosa, con un edredón grueso y esponjoso que me calienta de inmediato.

Si voy a llorar, será mejor que lo haga ahora; por la mañana podré arreglar el estropicio que me hagan las lágrimas en la cara. Sin embargo, no lo consigo, estoy demasiado cansada o entumecida para llorar, sólo quiero estar en otra parte; así que dejo que el tren me meza hasta sumergirme en el olvido.

·

Está entrando luz gris a través de las cortinas cuando me despiertan unos golpecitos. Oigo la voz de Siri llamándome para que me levante.

_-_-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Durante un instante intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de esta mujer. ¿Qué pensamientos llenan las horas en que está despierta?

¿Qué sueños tiene por las noches? No tengo ni idea.

Me vuelvo a poner el traje verde porque no está muy sucio, sólo algo arrugado por haberse pasado la noche en el suelo. Recorro con los dedos el círculo que rodea al pequeño sinsajo de oro y pienso en los bosques, en mi padre, y en mi madre y Sola levantándose, teniendo que enfrentarse al día. He dormido sin deshacer las intrincadas trenzas con las que me peinó mi madre para la cosecha; como todavía tienen buen aspecto, me dejo el pelo como está.

Da igual: no podemos estar lejos de Coruscant y, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, mi estilista decidirá el aspecto que voy a tener en las ceremonias de inauguración de esta noche. Sólo espero que no crea que la desnudez es el último grito en moda.

Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Siri se acerca a mí con una taza de café solo; está murmurando obscenidades entre dientes. Obi-wan se está riendo disimuladamente, con la cara hinchada y roja de los abusos del día anterior. Anakin tiene un panecillo en la mano y parece algo avergonzado.

_-_-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! _-_-exclama Obi-wan, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de patatas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca, y tengo delante una cesta de panecillos que habrían servido para alimentar a toda mi familia durante una semana. También hay un elegante vaso con zumo de naranja; bueno, creo que es zumo de naranja. Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Una taza de café; mi madre adora el café, aunque casi nunca podemos permitírnoslo, pero a mí me parece aguado y amargo. Al lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes.

_-_-Lo llaman chocolate caliente _-_-me dice Anakin_-_-. Está bueno.

Pruebo un trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. Aunque el resto de la comida me llama, no le hago caso hasta que termino la taza. Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo, procurando no pasarme con los alimentos más grasos. Mi madre me dijo una vez que siempre comía como si no fuera a volver a ver la comida, y yo le respondí: «No la volveré a ver si no la traigo yo». Eso le cerró la boca.

Cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, me echo hacia atrás y observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Anakin sigue comiendo, troceando los panecillos para mojarlos en el chocolate caliente. Obi-wan no le ha prestado mucha atención a su bandeja, pero está tragándose un vaso de zumo rojo que no deja de mezclar con un líquido transparente que saca de una botella. A juzgar por el olor, es algún tipo de alcohol. No conozco a Obi-wan, aunque lo he visto a menudo en el Quemador, tirando puñados de dinero sobre el mostrador de la mujer que vende licor blanco. Estará diciendo incoherencias cuando lleguemos a Coruscant.

Me doy cuenta de que detesto a este hombre; no es de extrañar que los tributos del Distrito 12 no tengan ni una oportunidad. No es sólo que estemos mal alimentados y nos falte entrenamiento, porque algunos de nuestros participantes eran lo bastante fuertes como para intentarlo, pero rara vez conseguimos patrocinadores, y él tiene gran parte de la culpa. La gente rica que apoya a los tributos (ya sea porque apuesten por ellos o simplemente por tener derecho a presumir de haber escogido al ganador) espera tratar con alguien más elegante que Obi-wan.

_-_-Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? _-_-le pregunto.

_-_-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva _-_-responde Obi-wan, y se echa a reír.

Miro a Anakin antes de recordar que no quiero tener nada que ver con él, y me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión muy dura, cuando normalmente parece tan afable.

_-_-Muy gracioso _-_-dice. De repente, le pega un bofetón al vaso queObi-wan tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el suelo y desparrama el líquido rojo sangre hacia el fondo del vagón_-_-. Pero no para nosotros.

Obi-wan lo piensa un momento y le da un puñetazo a Anakin en la

mandíbula, tirándolo de la silla. Cuando se vuelve para coger el alcohol, clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre su mano y la botella; casi le corto los dedos. Me preparo para rechazar un golpe que no llega; el hombre se echa hacia atrás y nos mira de reojo.

_-_-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de

luchadores este año?

Anakin se levanta del suelo y coge un puñado de hielo de debajo del

frutero. Empieza a llevárselo a la marca roja de la mandíbula.

_-_-No _-_-lo detiene Obi-wan_-_-. Deja que salga el moratón. La audiencia

pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

_-_-Va contra las reglas.

_-_-Sólo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor. _-_-Después se vuelve hacia mí_-_-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Mis armas son el arco y la flecha, aunque también he pasado bastante tiempo lanzando cuchillos. A veces, si hiero a un animal con el arco, es mejor clavarle también un cuchillo antes de acercarse. Me doy cuenta de que, si quiero ganarme la atención de Obi-wan, éste es el momento adecuado para impresionarlo. Arranco el cuchillo de la mesa, lo cojo por la hoja y lo lanzo a la pared de enfrente; la verdad es que esperaba clavarlo con fuerza, pero se queda metido en el hueco entre dos paneles de madera, lo que me hace parecer mucho mejor de lo que soy.

_-_-Venid aquí los dos _-_-nos pide Obi-wan, señalando con la cabeza al centro de la habitación. Obedecemos, y él da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tocándonos como si fuésemos animales, comprobando nuestros músculos y examinándonos las caras_-_-. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecéis en forma y, cuando os cojan los estilistas, seréis bastante atractivos. _-_-Anakin y yo no lo ponemos en duda, porque, aunque los Juegos del Hambre no son un concurso de belleza, los tributos con mejor aspecto siempre parecen conseguir más patrocinadores_-_-. Vale, haré un trato con vosotros: si no interferís con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudaros, siempre que hagáis todo lo que os diga.

No es un gran trato, pero sí un paso gigantesco con respecto a lo ocurrido hace diez minutos, cuando no teníamos guía alguna.

_-_-Vale _-_-responde Anakin.

_-_-Pues ayúdanos. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor

estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien...?

_-_-Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estaréis en manos de los estilistas. No os va a gustar lo que os hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no os resistáis.

_-_-Pero... _-_-empiezo a protestar.

_-_-No hay peros que valgan, no os resistáis _-_-dice Obi-wan.

Después coge la botella de la mesa y sale del vagón. Cuando se cierra la puerta, el vagón se queda a oscuras; aunque todavía hay algunas luces dentro, es como si se hiciese de noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos de estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta Coruscant. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la ciudad y los distritos orientales.

Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas de Coruscant.

Anakin y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo, y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra, me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre, atrapado, incapaz de llegar hasta la luz del sol, enterrado para siempre en la oscuridad.

El tren por fin empieza a frenar y una luz brillante inunda el compartimento.

No podemos evitarlo, los dos salimos corriendo hacia la ventanilla para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: Coruscant, la ciudad que dirige Panem.

Las cámaras no mienten sobre su grandeza; si acaso, no logran capturar el esplendor de los edificios relucientes que proyectan un arco iris de colores en el aire, de los brillantes coches que corren por las amplias calles pavimentadas, de la gente vestida y peinada de forma extraña, con la cara pintada y aspecto de no haberse perdido nunca una comida. Todos los colores parecen artificiales: los rosas son demasiado intensos; los verdes, demasiado brillantes, y los amarillos dañan los ojos, como los caramelos con forma de discos planos que nunca podemos permitirnos en la tienda de dulces del Distrito 12.

La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos que entra en la ciudad. Me aparto de la ventanilla, asqueada por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseando vernos morir. Sin embargo, Anakin se mantiene en su sitio, e incluso empieza a saludar y sonreír a la multitud, que lo mira con la boca abierta. Sólo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en la estación y nos tapa la vista.

Se da cuenta de que lo miro y se encoge de hombros.

_-_-¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Lo había juzgado mal. Empiezo a pensar en sus acciones desde que comenzó la cosecha: el amistoso apretón de manos, su madre regalándome galletas y prometiendo cuidar de Sola... ¿Sería idea de Anakin? Sus lágrimas en la estación, presentarse voluntario para lavar a Obi-wan y después retarlo esta mañana al descubrir que, por lo visto, hacerse el bueno no servía de nada. Y aquí está ahora, saludando por la ventanilla, intentando ganarse al público.

Las piezas todavía no han encajado del todo, pero siento que se forma un plan, que no ha aceptado su muerte. Ya está luchando por seguir vivo, lo que significa, además, que el bueno de Anakin Skywalker, el chico que me dio el pan, está luchando por matarme.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 5 _**

¡Ras! Aprieto los dientes mientras Rabe, una mujer de pelo color marron, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

_-_-¡Lo siento! _-_-canturrea con su estúpido acento de Coruscant_-_-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo!

¿Por qué habla esta gente con un tono tan agudo? ¿Por qué apenas abren la boca para hablar? ¿Por qué acaban todas las frases con la misma entonación que se usa para preguntar? Vocales extrañas, palabras recortadas y un siseo cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese... Por eso a todo el mundo se le pega su acento, claro. Rabe intenta demostrar su comprensión.

_-_-Pero tengo buenas noticias: éste es el último. ¿Lista?

Me agarro a los bordes de la mesa en la que estoy sentada y asiento con la cabeza. Ella arranca de un doloroso tirón la última zona de pelo de mi pierna izquierda.

Llevo más de tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Al parecer, no está interesado en verme hasta que Rabe y los demás miembros de mi equipo de preparación no se hayan ocupado de algunos problemas obvios, lo que incluye restregarme el cuerpo con una espuma arenosa que no sólo me ha quitado la suciedad, sino también unas tres capas de piel, darle uniformidad a mis uñas y, sobre todo, librarse de mi vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de mis cejas se han

quedado sin un solo pelo, así que parezco un pájaro desplumado, listo para asar. No me gusta, tengo la piel irritada, me pica y la siento muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, he cumplido mi parte del trato que hicimos con Obi-wan y no he puesto ni una objeción.

_-_-Lo estás haciendo muy bien _-_-dice un tipo que se llama Aiden. Agita sus tirabuzones rubios y me aplica una capa de pintalabios rosa_-_-. Si hay algo que no aguantamos es a los lloricas. ¡Embadurnadla!

Rabe y Anika, una mujer regordeta, me dan un masaje con una loción que primero pica y después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la fina bata que me han permitido vestir de vez en cuando. Me quedo aquí, completamente desnuda, mientras los tres me rodean y utilizan las pinzas para eliminar hasta el último rastro de pelo. Sé que debería sentir vergüenza, pero me parecen tan poco humanos que es como si tuviese a un trío de extraños pájaros de colores picoteando el suelo alrededor de mis pies. Los tres dan un paso atrás y admiran su trabajo.

_-_-¡Excelente! ¡Ya casi pareces un ser humano! _-_-exclama Aiden, y todos se ríen.

_-_-Gracias _-_-respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír para

demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy_-_-. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones para arreglarnos.

_-_-Claro que no, ¡pobre criatura! _-_-dice Anika, juntando las manos,

consternada. Creo que me los he ganado con mi respuesta.

_-_-Pero no te preocupes _-_-añade Rabe_-_-. Cuando Kanye acabe contigo, ¡vas a estar absolutamente divina!

_-_-¡Te lo prometemos! ¿Sabes? Ahora que nos hemos librado de tanto pelo y porquería, ¡no estás tan horrible, ni mucho menos! _-_-afirma Aiden, para animarme_-_-. ¡Vamos a llamar a Kanye!

Salen disparados del cuarto. Los miembros del equipo de preparación son tan bobos que me resulta difícil odiarlos. Sin embargo, curiosamente, sé que son sinceros en su intento por ayudarme.

Miro las paredes y el suelo, todo tan frío y blanco, y resisto el impulso de recuperar la bata. Sé que este Kanye, mi estilista, hará que me la quite en cuanto llegue, así que me llevo las manos al cabello, la única zona que mi equipo tenía órdenes de respetar. Me acaricio las trenzas de seda que mi madre ha colocado tan bien. Mi madre; me he dejado su vestido azul y sus zapatos en el suelo del vagón, no se me ocurrió recogerlos ni intentar aferrarme a algo suyo, de casa. Ahora me arrepiento.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que debe de ser Kanye. Me sorprende lo normal que parece; casi todos los estilistas a los que entrevistan en la tele están tan teñidos, pintados y alterados quirúrgicamente que resultan grotescos, pero Kanye lleva el pelo corto y, en apariencia, de su color castaño natural.

Viste camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, y la única concesión a las modificaciones de aspecto parece ser un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad. Resalta las motas doradas de sus ojos verdes y, a pesar del asco que me producen el y sus horrendas modas, no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace muy atractivo.

_-_-Hola, Padme. Soy Kanye, tu estilista _-_-dice en voz baja, aunque casi sin la afectación típica de Coruscant.

_-_-Hola _-_-respondo, con precaución.

_-_-Dame un momento, ¿vale? _-_-me pide. Camina a mi alrededor y observa mi cuerpo desnudo, sin tocarme, pero tomando nota de cada centímetro. Resisto el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho_-_-. ¿Quién te ha peinado?

_-_-Mi madre.

_-_-Es precioso. Mucha clase, la verdad, en un equilibrio casi perfecto con tu perfil. Tiene dedos hábiles.

Esperaba a alguien extravagante, alguien mayor que intentara

desesperadamente parecer joven, alguien que me viera como un trozo de carne que había que preparar para una bandeja. Kanye no es nada de eso.

_-_-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No creo haberte visto antes _-_-le digo.

La mayoría de los estilistas me resultan familiares, son constantes en el siempre cambiante grupo de los tributos. Algunos llevan en esto toda mi vida.

_-_-Sí, es mi primer año en los juegos.

_-_-Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 _-_-comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nosotros, el distrito menos deseable.

_-_-Lo pedí expresamente _-_-responde, sin dar más explicaciones_-_-. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata y charlamos un rato?

Me pongo la bata y lo sigo hasta un salón en el que hay dos sofás rojos con una mesita baja en medio. Tres paredes están vacías y la cuarta es entera de cristal, de modo que puede verse la ciudad. Por la luz, debe de ser mediodía, aunque el cielo soleado se ha cubierto de nubes. Kanye me invita a sentarme en uno de los sofás y se sienta en frente de mí; después pulsa un botón que hay en el lateral de la mesa y la parte de arriba se abre para dejar salir un segundo tablero con nuestra comida: pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel.

Intento imaginarme preparando esta misma comida en casa. Los pollos son demasiado caros, pero podría apañarme con un pavo silvestre. Necesitaría matar un segundo pavo para cambiarlo por naranjas. La leche de cabra tendría que servir de sustituta de la nata. Podemos cultivar guisantes en el huerto y tendría que conseguir cebollas silvestres en el bosque. No reconozco el cereal, porque nuestras raciones de las teselas se convierten en una fea papilla

marrón cuando las cocinas. Para conseguir los panecillos lujosos tendría que hacer otro trueque con la panadera, quizás a cambio de dos o tres ardillas. En cuanto al pudin, ni siquiera se me ocurre qué llevará dentro. Harían falta varios días de caza y recolección para hacer esta comida y, aun así, no llegaría a la altura de la versión de Coruscant.

Me pregunto cómo será vivir en un mundo en el que la comida aparece con sólo presionar un botón. ¿A qué dedicaría las horas que paso recorriendo los bosques en busca de sustento si fuese tan fácil conseguirlo? ¿Qué hacen todo el día estos habitantes de Coruscant, además de decorarse el cuerpo y esperar al siguiente cargamento de tributos para divertirse viéndolos morir?

Levanto la mirada y veo los ojos de Kanye clavados en los míos.

_-_-Esto debe de parecerte despreciable. _-_-¿Me lo ha visto en la cara o, de algún modo, me ha leído el pensamiento? Sin embargo, tiene razón: toda esta gente asquerosa me resulta despreciable_-_-. Da igual _-_-dice Kanye_-_-. Bueno, Padme, hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi compañera, Avril, es la estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Anakin, y estamos pensando en vestiros a juego. Como sabes, es costumbre que los trajes reflejen el espíritu de cada distrito.

Se supone que en la ceremonia inaugural tienes que llevar algo referente a la principal industria de tu distrito. Distrito 11, agricultura; Distrito 4, pesca; Distrito 3, fábricas. Eso significa que, al venir del Distrito 12, Anakin y yo llevaremos algún tipo de atuendo minero. Como el ancho mono de los mineros no resulta especialmente atractivo, nuestros tributos suelen acabar con trajes con poca tela y cascos con focos. Un año los sacaron completamente desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro, como si fuese polvo de carbón. Los trajes siempre son horrendos y no ayudan a ganarse el favor del público, así que me preparo para lo peor.

_-_-Entonces, ¿será un disfraz de minero? _-_-pregunto, esperando que no sea indecente.

_-_-No del todo. Verás, Avril y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado. Nadie se acordará de vosotros si lleváis eso, y los dos pensamos que nuestro trabajo consiste en hacer que los tributos del Distrito 12 sean inolvidables.

«Está claro que me toca ir desnuda», pienso.

_-_-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí, vamos a centrarnos en el carbón.

«Desnuda y cubierta de polvo negro», pienso otra vez.

_-_-Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema _-_-dice Kanye_-_-. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Padme? _-_-Ve mi expresión y sonríe.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestida con lo que puede ser el

vestido más sensacional o el más mortífero de la ceremonia de inauguración.

Llevo una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. Sin embargo, lo que define el traje es la capa que ondea al viento, con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, y el tocado a juego. Kanye pretende prenderles fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

_-_-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Avril y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo _-_-me asegura, pero no me acaba de convencer; es posible que acabe convertida en barbacoa humana cuando lleguemos al centro de la ciudad.

Apenas llevo maquillaje, sólo unos toquecitos de iluminador. Me han

cepillado el pelo y me lo han recogido en una sola trenza, que es como suelo llevarlo.

_-_-Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio _-_-dice Kanye en tono soñador_-_-: Padme, la chica en llamas.

Se me pasa por la cabeza que la conducta tranquila y normal de Kanye puede estar ocultando a un loco de remate.

A pesar de la revelación de esta mañana sobre el carácter de Anakin, me alivia verlo aparecer vestido con un traje idéntico. Como es hijo de panadera y tal, debe de estar acostumbrado al fuego. Su estilista, Avril, y el resto de su equipo lo acompañan, y todos están de los nervios por la sensación que vamos a causar. Todos salvo Kanye, que acepta las felicitaciones como si estuviera algo cansado.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural va a empezar y están subiendo a las parejas de tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos.

Los nuestros son negro carbón, unos animales tan bien entrenados que ni siquiera necesitan un jinete que los guíe. Kanye y Avril nos conducen a nuestro carro y nos arreglan con cuidado la postura del cuerpo y la caída de las capas antes de apartarse para comentar algo entre ellos.

_-_-¿Qué piensas? _-_-le susurro a Anakin_-_-. Del fuego, quiero decir.

_-_-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía _-_-me responde, entre

dientes.

_-_-Trato hecho. _-_-Quizá si logramos quitárnoslas lo bastante deprisa

evitemos las peores quemaduras. Lo malo es que nos soltarán en el campo de batalla estemos como estemos_-_-. Sé que le prometí a Obi-wan que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

_-_-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

_-_-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

De repente, los dos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que estamos tan

nerviosos por los juegos y, más aún, tan aterrados por la posibilidad de acabar convertidos en antorchas humanas, que no actuamos de forma racional.

Empieza la música de apertura. No cuesta oírla, la ponen a todo volumen por las avenidas de Coruscant. Unas puertas correderas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los juegos.

Los tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos. El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir

cuando Coruscant aparece con una antorcha encendida.

_-_-Allá vamos _-_-dice, y, antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a nuestras capas. Ahogo un grito, esperando que llegue el calor, pero sólo noto un cosquilleo. Kanye se coloca delante de nosotros, prende fuego a los tocados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio_-_-. Funciona. _-_-Después me levanta la barbilla con cariño_-_-. Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!

Kanye se baja del carro de un salto y tiene una última idea.

Nos grita algo que no oigo por culpa de la música, así que vuelve a gritar y gesticula.

_-_-¿Qué dice? _-_-le pregunto a Anakin. Por primera vez, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que, iluminado por las llamas falsas, está resplandeciente, y que yo también debo de estarlo.

_-_-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos de la mano _-_-responde.

Me coge la mano derecha con su izquierda, y los dos miramos a Kanye para confirmarlo. Él asiente y da su aprobación levantando el pulgar; es lo último que veo antes de entrar en la ciudad.

La alarma inicial de la muchedumbre al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de «¡Distrito 12!». Todos se vuelven para mirarnos, apartando su atención de los otros tres carros que tenemos delante.

Al principio me quedo helada, pero después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja sin aliento. Con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras, es como si nuestras capas dejaran un rastro de llamas detrás. Kanye hizo bien al reducir el maquillaje al mínimo: los dos estamos más atractivos y, además, se nos reconoce perfectamente.

«Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!»

Oigo las palabras del estilista en mi cabeza, así que levanto más la

barbilla, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo con la mano que tengo libre. Me alegra estar agarrada a Anakin para guardar el equilibrio, porque él es fuerte, sólido como una roca. Conforme gano confianza, llego a lanzar algún que otro beso a los espectadores; la gente de Coruscant se ha vuelto loca, nos baña en flores, grita nuestros nombres, nuestros nombres propios, ya que se han molestado en buscarlos en el programa.

La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Kanye me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Padme, la chica en llamas.

Por primera vez siento una chispa de esperanza. ¡Tiene que haber algún patrocinador dispuesto a escogerme! Y con un poco de ayuda extra, alguna comida, el arma adecuada... ¿Por qué voy a dar los juegos por perdidos?

Alguien me tira una rosa roja y yo la cojo, la huelo con delicadeza y lanzo un beso en dirección a quien me la haya tirado. Cientos de manos intentan capturar mi beso, como si fuese algo real y tangible.

_-_-¡Padme! ¡Padme! _-_-Los oigo gritar mi nombre por todas partes. Todos quieren mis besos.

Hasta que entramos en el Círculo de la Ciudad no me doy cuenta de que debo de haber estado cortándole la circulación de la mano a Anakin, tan fuerte se la tenía cogida. Miro nuestros dedos entrelazados y aflojo un poco, pero él me vuelve a coger con fuerza.

_-_-No, no me sueltes _-_-dice, y la luz del fuego se refleja en sus ojos azules_-_-. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

_-_-Vale.

Así que seguimos cogidos, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme extraña por la forma en que Kanye nos ha unido. La verdad es que no es justo presentarnos como un equipo y después tirarnos en la arena para que nos matemos el uno al otro.

Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las

ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos de Coruscant. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Palpatin, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Anakin y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo.

Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nos rodean los equipos de preparación, que farfullan piropos apenas inteligibles. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los otros tributos nos miran con odio, lo que confirma mis sospechas de que los hemos eclipsado a todos, literalmente. Después aparecen Kanye y Avril, que nos ayudan a bajar del carro, y nos quitan con cuidado las capas y los tocados en llamas. Avril los apaga con una especie de bote con atomizador.

De repente me doy cuenta de que sigo pegada a Anakin y me obligo a abrir los dedos, agarrotados. Los dos nos masajeamos las manos.

_-_-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba _-_-dice Anakin.

_-_-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me he dado cuenta.

_-_-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.

Después me ofrece una sonrisa de una dulzura tan genuina, con el toque justo de timidez, que hace que me sienta muy cerca de él.

Sin embargo, una alarma se me enciende en la cabeza: «No seas tan estúpida: Anakin planea matarte _-_-me recuerdo_-_-. Quiere que te confíes para convertirte en una presa fácil. Cuanto más te guste, más mortífero será».

Pero, como yo también sé jugar,me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón.

hola

como veran he decidido aglerrar los capitulo anteriores.

**NECESITO DE SU AYUDA**:

en los siguientes cap se nombran a los tributos y necesitos nombre para:

Cato, distrito 2

Clove, distrito 2

Glimmer, distrito 1

Marvel, distrito 1

Comadreja o foxface, distrito 5

Trhes, distrito 11

necesitos nombres para ellos no puse a rue por que tengo el nombre de ella: Nicte, que significa flor en maya, por favor.

si nada mas

se despide

Lady anika swan


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 6 _**

El Centro de Entrenamiento tiene una torre diseñada exclusivamente para los tributos y sus equipos. Éste será nuestro hogar hasta que empiecen los juegos. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir a un ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Fácil de recordar.

He subido un par de veces en el ascensor del Edificio de Justicia del

Distrito 12, una para recibir la medalla por la muerte de mi padre, y ayer, para despedirme por última vez de mi familia y amigos. Sin embargo, aquél era una cosa oscura y ruidosa que se movía como un caracol y olía a leche agria. Las paredes de este ascensor están hechas de cristal, así que puedes ver a la gente de la planta de abajo convertirse en hormigas conforme sales disparada hacia arriba. Es emocionante y me siento tentada de preguntarle a Siri si podemos volver a subir, pero, por algún motivo, creo que sonaría infantil.

Al parecer, las tareas de Siri no concluyen en la estación, sino que

Obi-wan y ella nos supervisarán hasta que lleguemos al mismísimo campo de batalla. En cierto modo, es una ventaja, porque, al menos, se puede contar con ella para que nos lleve de un lado a otro a tiempo, mientras que no hemos visto a Obi-wan desde que cerramos nuestro trato en el tren. Seguro que está inconsciente en alguna parte. Por otro lado, es como si Siri estuviese en una nube; es la primera vez que el equipo al que acompaña causa sensación en la ceremonia inaugural. Alaba no sólo nuestros trajes, sino también nuestra conducta y, según lo cuenta, ella conoce a todas las personas importantes de Coruscant y ha estado hablando bien de nosotros todo el día, intentando conseguir patrocinadores.

_-_-Pero he sido muy misteriosa _-_-dice, con los ojos entrecerrados_-_-, porque, claro, Obi-wan no se ha molestado en contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Padme se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos habéis luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de vuestro distrito. _-_-¿Barbarie? Es irónico que lo diga una mujer que ayuda a

prepararnos para una matanza. ¿Y en qué basa nuestro éxito? ¿En que sabemos comportarnos en la mesa?_-_-. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque sois del distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!».

Siri esboza una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que no tengo más remedio que alabar con entusiasmo su astucia, aunque se equivoque.

El carbón no se convierte en perla, pues las perlas crecen en el interior de los moluscos. Seguramente quería decir que el carbón se convierte en diamante, aunque tampoco es cierto. He oído que en el Distrito 1 hay una máquina que puede convertir en diamante el grafito, pero nosotros no extraemos grafito, eso era parte del trabajo del Distrito 13, hasta que lo destruyeron.

Me pregunto si lo sabrán las personas con las que nos ha estado

promocionando; a lo mejor tampoco les importa.

_-_-Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Sólo lo puede hacer Obi-wan _-_-sigue diciendo ella, en tono lúgubre_-_-. Pero no os preocupéis, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Aunque tenga muchos defectos, hay que admirar la determinación de esta mujer.

Mi alojamiento es más grande que nuestra casa en la Veta; es lujoso,

como el vagón del tren, y tiene tantos artilugios automáticos que seguro que no me da tiempo a pulsar todos los botones. Sólo en la ducha hay un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje. Cuando sales, pisas una alfombrilla que se activa para secarte el cuerpo con aire. En vez de

luchar con los enredos del pelo húmedo, coloco la mano en una caja que envía una corriente eléctrica a mi cuero cabelludo, de modo que tengo el cabello desenredado, peinado y seco casi al instante. Me cae por la espalda como una cortina lustrosa.

Programo el armario para que elija un traje a mi gusto. Las ventanas

amplían y reducen partes de la ciudad, siguiendo mis órdenes. Si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres de un menú gigantesco en una especie de micrófono, la comida aparece calentita en menos de un minuto. Recorro la habitación comiendo hígado de oca y pan esponjoso hasta que llaman a la puerta. Es Siri, para decirme que es la hora de cenar.

Bien, estoy muerta de hambre.

Cuando entramos en el comedor, Anakin, Kanye y Avril están de pie al lado de un balcón desde el que se ve Coruscant. Me alegra ver a los estilistas, sobre todo después de oír que Obi-wan se unirá a nosotros. Una comida presidida por Siri y Obi-wan está abocada al desastre. Además, en realidad el objetivo de la cena no es comer, sino planear nuestras estrategias, y Kanye y Avril ya han demostrado lo valiosos que son.

Un hombre silencioso vestido con una túnica blanca nos ofrece unas copas de vino. Se me ocurre rechazarlo, pero nunca lo he probado, salvo el fluido casero que utiliza mi madre para la tos, y ¿cuándo podré volver a probarlo? Le doy un trago al líquido ácido y seco, y pienso para mis adentros que podría mejorarse con unas cucharaditas de miel.

Haymitch aparece justo cuando están sirviendo la cena. Parece que él también ha pasado por un estilista, porque está limpio, arreglado y más sobrio que nunca, al menos desde que lo conozco. No rechaza el vino, pero, cuando empieza la sopa, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo veo comer.

Quizá sea de verdad capaz de controlarse lo bastante para ayudarnos.

Kanye y Avril parecen ejercer un efecto civilizador sobre Obi-wan y Sirir. Al menos, se dirigen el uno al otro con educación, y los dos elogian sin parar el acto de inauguración de nuestros estilistas. Mientras parlotean, me concentro en la comida: sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates del tamaño de guisantes, ternera asada cortada en rodajas tan finas como papel, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Los sirvientes, chicos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas blancas como el que nos trajo el vino, se mueven sin decir nada de un lado a otro, procurando que los platos y copas estén siempre llenos.

Cuando llevo la mitad del vaso de vino, la cabeza me empieza a dar

vueltas, así que me paso al agua. No me gusta esta sensación y espero que pase pronto; es un misterio cómo Obi-wan puede estar así todo el rato.

Intento concentrarme en la conversación, que trata sobre los trajes para las entrevistas, cuando una chica coloca una tarta de aspecto increíble sobre la mesa y la enciende con habilidad. La tarta se ilumina y las llamas parpadean en los bordes durante un rato hasta que por fin se apaga. Tengo un momento de duda.

_-_-¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? _-_-pregunto, mirando a la chica_-_-. Es lo último que... ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

No era capaz de ponerle nombre ni de ubicar el rostro de la chica, pero estoy segura: pelo rojo oscuro, rasgos llamativos, piel de porcelana blanca. Sin embargo, mientras lo digo, noto que las entrañas se me encogen de ansiedad y culpa al verla, y, aunque no puedo acordarme, sé que existe un mal recuerdo asociado con ella. La expresión de terror que le pasa por la cara sólo sirve para

confundirme e incomodarme más. Sacude la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente y se aleja a toda prisa de la mesa.

Cuando miro a mis acompañantes, los cuatro adultos me observan como halcones.

_-_-No seas ridícula, Padme. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? _-_-me suelta Siri_-_-. Es absurdo.

_-_-¿Qué es un avox? _-_-pregunto, como si fuera estúpida.

_-_-Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no

puedan hablar _-_-contesta Obi-wan_-_-. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

_-_-Y, aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden _-_-dice Siri_-_-. Por supuesto que no la conoces.

Sin embargo, la conozco y, cuando Obi-wan pronuncia la palabra _traidora, _recuerdo de qué, aunque no puedo admitirlo, porque todos se me echarían encima.

_-_-No, supongo que no, es que... _-_-balbuceo, y el vino no me ayuda.

_-_-Beru Lars_-_-salta Anakin, chasqueando los dedos_-_-. Eso es, a mí

también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es identica a Beru.

Beru Lars es una chica de cara mustia y pelo amarillento que se parece a nuestra sirvienta tanto como un escarabajo a una mariposa.

También es probable que sea la persona más simpática del planeta: sonríe sin parar a todo el mundo en el colegio, incluso a mí. Nunca he visto sonreír a la chica del pelo rojo, pero recojo con gratitud la sugerencia de Anakin.

_-_-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo _-_-digo.

_-_-Y también algo en los ojos _-_-añade Anakin.

_-_-Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso _-_-dice Kanye, y la mesa vuelve a relajarse_-_-. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor de vuestro fogoso debut.

Nos comemos la tarta y pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están echando por la tele. Hay otras parejas que causan buena impresión, pero ninguna está a nuestra altura. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando nos ve salir del Centro de Renovación.

_-_-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? _-_-pregunta Obi-wan.

_-_-De Kanye _-_-responde Avril.

_-_-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Me paro a pensarlo un momento y lo entiendo cuando me acuerdo de las otras parejas, distantes y tensas, sin tocarse ni prestarse atención, como si su compañero no existiese, como si los juegos ya hubiesen empezado. Al presentarnos no como adversarios, sino como amigos, hemos destacado tanto como nuestros trajes en llamas.

_-_-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis _-_-nos dice Obi-wan a Anakin y a mí_-_-. Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Anakin y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedir que entre, sino para captar mi atención.

_-_-Conque Beru Lars. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su

gemela.

Me está pidiendo una explicación y siento la tentación de dársela. Los dos sabemos que me ha encubierto, así que vuelvo a estar en deuda con él. Si le cuento la verdad sobre la chica, quizá estemos en paz. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? Aunque repita por ahí la historia, no podría hacerme mucho daño, porque sólo era algo que vi hace tiempo. Además, él había mentido tanto como yo al decir lo de Beru Lars. Me doy cuenta de que quiero hablar con alguien sobre la muchacha, con alguien que pueda ayudarme a averiguar su historia. Palo habría sido mi primera elección, pero no es probable que vuelva a verlo. Intento decidir si contárselo a Anakin le daría alguna ventaja sobre mí, aunque no veo cómo.

Quizá compartir una confidencia lo haga creer que lo considero un amigo.

Además, la idea de la chica con la lengua cortada me asusta, me ha

recordado por qué estoy aquí. No es para lucir modelitos sorprendentes y comer manjares, sino para morir de forma sangrienta mientras la audiencia anima al asesino.

¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento? Todavía tengo el cerebro embotado por culpa del vino, así que miro al pasillo vacío, como si la decisión estuviese allí mismo.

Anakin nota mi vacilación.

_-_-¿Has estado ya en el tejado? _-_-Niego con la cabeza_-_-. Kanye me lo

enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Traduzco su comentario como: «Allí nadie nos oirá hablar». La verdad es que yo también tengo la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia.

_-_-¿Podemos subir sin más?

_-_-Claro, vamos _-_-responde Anakin.

Lo sigo escaleras arriba hasta el tejado. Hay una salita con techo

abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista me quita el aliento: Coruscant brilla como un enorme campo lleno de luciérnagas. La electricidad del Distrito 12 viene y va; lo habitual es que sólo tengamos unas cuantas horas al día. Es normal que por las noches nos iluminemos con velas, y sólo puedes contar con ella cuando televisan los juegos o algún mensaje importante del Gobierno, que hemos de ver por obligación. Sin embargo, aquí no tienen escasez nunca.

Peeta y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, y yo inclino la cabeza para observar la calle, que está llena de gente. Se oyen los coches, algún grito de vez en cuando y un extraño tintineo metálico. En el Distrito 12 estaríamos ya todos pensando en acostarnos.

_-_-Le pregunté a Kanye por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde _-_-me dice Anakin.

_-_-¿Y qué te respondió?

_-_-Que no se puede. _-_-Alarga la mano hacia el borde, que parece vacío; se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa_-_-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

_-_-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad _-_-digo. Aunque Kanye le haya enseñado a Anakin el tejado, me pregunto si podemos estar aquí a estas horas, solos. Nunca he visto a los tributos en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos estén grabando_-_-. ¿Crees que nos observan?

_-_-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Al otro lado de la cúpula han construido un jardín con lechos de flores y macetas con árboles. De las ramas cuelgan cientos de carillones, que son los culpables del tintineo. Aquí, en el jardín, en esta noche de viento, bastan para ahogar la conversación de dos personas que no quieren ser oídas. Anakin me mira con expectación y yo finjo que examino una flor.

_-_-Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa _-_-susurro.

_-_-¿Tu padre y tú?

_-_-No, con mi amigo Palo. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Durante un instante guardo silencio, mientras recuerdo cómo nos paralizó la imagen de aquella extraña pareja, obviamente de fuera del Distrito 12, huyendo a través del bosque. Más tarde nos preguntamos si los podríamos haber ayudado a escapar, y quizá sí, quizá hubiésemos podido esconderlos de habernos dado prisa. Nos pillaron por sorpresa, sí, pero éramos cazadores, sabíamos cómo se comportan los animales en peligro; supimos que la pareja tenía problemas en cuanto la vimos, y nos limitamos a mirar.

_-_-El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada _-_-sigo contándole a Anakin_-_-. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después

desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_-_-¿Te vieron?

_-_-No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso _-_-respondo, aunque sí lo sé: hubo un momento, después de la advertencia del pájaro pero antes de que llegase el aerodeslizador, en que la chica nos vio. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió ayuda, y Palo y yo no respondimos.

_-_-Estás temblando _-_-dice Anakin.

El viento y la historia me han robado el calor del cuerpo. El grito de la

chica..., ¿habría sido el último?

Anakin se quita la chaqueta y me la echa sobre los hombros. Empiezo a retroceder, pero al final lo dejo, decidiendo por un segundo aceptar tanto su chaqueta como su amabilidad. Una amiga haría eso, ¿verdad?

_-_-¿Eran de aquí? _-_-pregunta, mientras me abrocha un botón del cuello.

Asiento. Los dos tenían el aire de Coruscant, tanto el chico como la chica_-_-. ¿Adónde crees que iban?

_-_-Eso no lo sé _-_-respondo. El Distrito 12 es el final de la línea, más allá sólo hay territorio salvaje. Sin contar las ruinas del Distrito 13, que todavía arden por culpa de las bombas tóxicas. De vez en cuando las sacan por televisión para que no olvidemos_-_-. Ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.

Obi-wan ha dicho que los avox son traidores, pero ¿traidores a qué? Sólo pueden ser traidores a Coruscant, pero aquí tenían de todo. No había razón para rebelarse.

_-_-Yo me iría _-_-suelta Anakin. Después mira a su alrededor, nervioso, porque lo había dicho lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran, a pesar de los carillones_-_-. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Me ha vuelto a encubrir: si alguien lo escuchase, no serían más que las palabras de un tributo asustado, no de alguien dándole vueltas a la incuestionable bondad del Coruscant.

_-_-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos _-_-dice. Dentro de la cúpula se está calentito y hay luz. Sigue hablando en tono casual_-_-. Tu amigo, Palo, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

_-_-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

_-_-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque os parecéis.

_-_-No, no somos parientes.

_-_-¿Fue a decirte adiós? _-_-me pregunta, después de asentir con la cabeza, hermético.

_-_-Sí _-_-respondo, observándolo con atención_-_-, y también tu Madre. Me llevó galletas.

Anakin levanta las cejas, como si no lo supiese, pero, después de verlo mentir con tanta facilidad, no le doy mucha importancia.

_-_-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría

gustado tener una hija, en vez de tener un solo hijo. _-_-La idea de que hayan hablado de mí durante la comida, junto al fuego de la panadería o de pasada en la casa de Anakin hace que me sobresalte. Seguramente sería cuando su Padrastro no estaba en el cuarto_-_-. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeñas.

Otra sorpresa, aunque probablemente cierta.

_-_-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad _-_-respondo, porque no me parece educado decir que nunca ha mencionado a la panadera, salvo para elogiar su pan. Hemos llegado a mi puerta, así que le devuelvo la chaqueta_-_-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

_-_-Hasta mañana _-_-responde, y se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando abro la puerta, la chica del pelo rojo está recogiendo mi malla de cuerpo entero y las botas del suelo, donde yo las había dejado antes de la ducha. Quiero disculparme por si la había metido en líos antes, hasta que recuerdo que no debo hablar con ella, a no ser que tenga que darle una orden.

_-_-Oh, lo siento _-_-digo_-_-. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Cinna. Lo siento. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

Ella evita mirarme a los ojos, asiente brevemente y se va.

Estoy a punto de decirle que siento mucho lo de la cena, pero sé que mis disculpas son más profundas, que estoy avergonzada por no haber intentado ayudarla en el bosque, por dejar que Coruscant matase al chico y la mutilase a ella sin mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.

Como si hubiese estado viendo los juegos por la tele.

Me quito los zapatos y me meto bajo las sábanas sin quitarme la ropa. No he dejado de temblar. Quizá la chica no se acuerde de mí, aunque sé que me engaño: no se te olvida la cara de la persona que era tu última esperanza. Me tapo la cabeza, como si eso me protegiese de la muchacha pelirroja que no puede hablar. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atravesando

muros, puertas y ropa de cama. Me pregunto si disfrutará viéndome morir.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 7 _**

Mi noche se llena de sueños inquietantes. La cara de la chica pelirroja se entremezcla con imágenes sangrientas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, con mi madre retraída e inalcanzable, y con Sola escuálida y aterrorizada. Me despierto gritándole a mi padre que corra, justo antes de que la mina estalle en un millón de mortíferas chispas de luz.

El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas, y Coruscatn tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Me duele la cabeza y me parece que me he mordido el interior de la mejilla por la noche; lo compruebo con la lengua y noto el sabor a sangre.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, donde pulso botones al azar en el panel de control y termino dando saltitos para soportar los chorros alternos de agua helada y agua abrasadora que me atacan. Después me cae una avalancha de espuma con olor a limón que al final tengo que rasparme del cuerpo con un cepillo de cerdas duras. En fin, al menos me ha puesto la circulación en marcha.

Después de secarme e hidratarme con crema, encuentro un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en una trenza. Es la primera vez, desde la mañana de la cosecha, que me parezco a mí misma: nada de peinados y ropa elegantes, nada de capas en llamas, sólo yo, con el aspecto que tendría si fuera al bosque. Eso me calma.

Obi-wan no nos había dado una hora exacta para desayunar y nadie me había llamado, pero tengo tanta hambre que me dirijo al comedor esperando encontrar comida. Lo que encuentro no me decepciona: aunque la mesa principal está vacía, en una larga mesa de un lateral hay al menos veinte platos. Un joven, un avox, espera instrucciones junto al banquete. Cuando le pregunto si puedo servirme yo misma, asiente. Me preparo un plato con huevos, salchichas, pasteles cubiertos de confitura de naranja y rodajas de melón morado claro. Mientras me atiborro, observo la salida del sol sobre Coruscant. Me sirvo un segundo plato de cereales calientes cubiertos de estofado de ternera. Finalmente, lleno uno de los platos con panecillos y me siento en la mesa, donde me dedico a cortarlos en trocitos y mojarlos en el chocolate caliente, como había hecho Anakin en el tren.

Empiezo a pensar en mi madre y Sola; ya estarán levantadas. Mi madre preparará el desayuno de gachas y Sola ordeñará su cabra antes de irse al colegio. Hace tan sólo dos mañanas, yo estaba en casa. ¿Dos? Sí, sólo dos.

Ahora la casa me parece vacía, incluso desde tan lejos. ¿Qué dijeron anoche sobre mi fogoso debut en los juegos? ¿Les dio esperanzas o se asustaron más al ver la realidad de aquellos veinticuatro tributos juntos, sabiendo que sólo uno podría sobrevivir?

Obi-wan y Anakin entran en el comedor y me dan los buenos días, para después pasar a llenarse los platos. Me irrita que Anakin lleve exactamente la misma ropa que yo; tengo que comentarle algo a Kanye, porque este juego de los gemelos nos va a estallar en la cara cuando empiece la competición; seguro que lo saben. Entonces recuerdo que Obi-wan me dijo que hiciera todo lo que me ordenasen los estilistas. De haber sido otra persona y no Kanye, habría sentido la tentación de no hacerle caso, pero después del triunfo de anoche no tengo mucho que criticar.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Hay tres días para que todos los tributos practiquen juntos. La última tarde tendremos la oportunidad de actuar en privado delante de los Vigilantes de los juegos. La idea de encontrarme cara a cara con los demás tributos me revuelve las tripas; empiezo a darle vueltas al panecillo que acabo de coger de la cesta, pero se me ha quitado el apetito.

Después de comerse varios platos de estofado, Obi-wan suspira,

satisfecho, saca una petaca del bolsillo, le da un buen trago y apoya los codos en la mesa.

_-_-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

_-_-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

_-_-No tengo ninguna _-_-dice Anakin, en respuesta a mi mirada_-_-. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

No se me había ocurrido que Anakin probase las ardillas que yo cazaba; siempre me había imaginado que la panadera las freía en secreto para comérselas élla. No por glotonería, sino porque las familias de la ciudad suelen comer la carne de la carnicera, que es más cara: ternera, pollo y caballo.

_-_-Puedes entrenarnos juntos _-_-le digo a Obi-wan. Anakin asiente.

_-_-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer.

_-_-Yo no sé hacer nada _-_-responde Anakin_-_-, a no ser que cuente el Cuchillo.

_-_-Cuenta. Padme, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

_-_-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

_-_-¿Y se te da bien? _-_-pregunta Obi-wan. Tengo que pensármelo. Llevo cuatro años encargándome de poner comida en la mesa, lo que no es moco de pavo. No soy tan buena como mi padre, pero él tenía más práctica. Apunto mejor que Palo, pero yo tengo más práctica; él es un genio de las trampas.

_-_-No se me da mal _-_-respondo.

_-_-Es excelente _-_-dice Anakin_-_-. Mi madre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Esta evaluación de mis habilidades me pilla completamente desprevenida. En primer lugar, el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta, y, en segundo, que me esté halagando así.

_-_-¿Qué haces? _-_-le pregunto, suspicaz.

_-_-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Obi-wan te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

_-_-¿Y tú qué? _-_-pregunto, a la defensiva; por algún motivo, su comentario me sienta mal_-_-. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

_-_-Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de ellos para que se los lance a la gente. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

_-_-Se le da bien la lucha libre _-_-le digo a Ob-iwan_-_-. Quedó el segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de Iego.

_-_-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así?-pregunta Anakin, disgustado.

_-_-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!

Noto que empiezo a subir el tono.

_-_-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi Padrastro cuando vino a despedirse, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviese por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti! _-_-estalla Anakin.

_-_-Vamos, se refería a ti _-_-digo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

_-_-Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente». Esa chica.

Eso me detiene en seco. ¿De verdad le dijo su Padrastro eso sobre mí? ¿Me valoraba más que a su hijastro? Veo el dolor en los ojos de Anakin y sé que no me miente.

De repente, me encuentro detrás de la panadería, y siento la tripa vacía y el frío de la lluvia bajándome por la espalda; cuando vuelvo a hablar, parece que tengo once años:

_-_-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

Los ojos de Anakin se clavan en el panecillo que tengo en la mano, y yo sé que también recuerda aquel día. Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

_-_-La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

_-_-Igual que a ti.

_-_-No lo entiende _-_-dice Anakin, dirigiéndose a Obi-wan y poniendo los ojos en blanco_-_-. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

Acaricia los nudos de la madera de la mesa y se niega a mirarme.

¿Qué narices quiere decir? ¿Que la gente me ayuda? ¡Cuando me moría de hambre no me ayudó nadie! Nadie salvo él. Las cosas cambiaron una vez tuve algo con lo que comerciar; soy buena negociando..., ¿o no? ¿Qué efecto ejerzo en la gente? ¿Creen que soy débil y necesitada? ¿Está insinuando que consigo buenos tratos porque le doy pena a la gente? Intento analizar si es cierto. Quizás algunos de los comerciantes fuesen algo generosos en los trueques, pero siempre lo había atribuido a su larga relación con mi padre.

Además, mis presas son de primera calidad. ¡No le doy pena a nadie!

Miro con rabia el panecillo, segura de que lo ha dicho para insultarme. Al cabo de un minuto, Obi-wan interviene.

_-_-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Padme, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

_-_-Sé unas cuantas básicas _-_-mascullo.

_-_-Eso puede ser importante para la comida _-_-dice Obi-wan_-_-. Y, Anakin, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos: ir a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasar algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepáis; tirar lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardaos lo que mejor se os dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? _-_-Anakin y yo asentimos_-_-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. _-_-Los dos empezamos a protestar, y Obi-wan golpea la mesa con la palma de la mano_-_-. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Siri en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo de mal humor a mi habitación, asegurándome de que Anakin pueda oír que cierro de un portazo. Me siento en la cama, odiando a Obi-wan, a Anakin, odiándome a mí misma por mencionar aquel día lejano bajo la lluvia.

¡Menuda broma! ¡Anakin y yo fingiendo ser amigos! Ensalzamos las habilidades del otro, insistimos en que no se subestime... Debe de ser una broma, porque en algún momento tendremos que abandonar la farsa y aceptar que somos adversarios a muerte. Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo ahora mismo, si no fuese por la estúpida orden de Obi-wan, que nos obliga a permanecer juntos durante el entrenamiento. Supongo que es culpa mía por decirle que no tenía por qué entrenarnos por separado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo todo con Anakin, quien, por cierto, está claro que tampoco quiere tenerme de compañera.

Oigo en mi cabeza la voz de Anakin: «No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás». Lo decía para menospreciarme, ¿no? Aunque una diminuta parte de mí se pregunta si no sería un piropo, si no querría decir que tengo algún tipo de atractivo. Es raro que me haya prestado tanta atención, como, por ejemplo, con lo de la caza. Y, al parecer, yo tampoco era tan ajena a él como creía: la harina, la lucha libre... Le he seguido la pista al chico del pan.

Son casi las diez. Me cepillo los dientes y me peino de nuevo. Los nervios por encontrarme con los demás tributos bloquean temporalmente el enfado, aunque ahora noto que aumenta mi ansiedad. Cuando me reúno con Siri y Anakin en el ascensor, noto que me estoy mordiendo las uñas y paro de inmediato.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo de nuestro edificio. El trayecto en ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. Todavía no son las diez, pero somos los últimos en llegar. Los otros tributos están reunidos en un círculo muy tenso, con un trozo de tela prendido a la camisa en el que se puede leer el número de su distrito. Mientras alguien me pone el número doce en la espalda, hago una evaluación rápida: Anakin y yo somos la única pareja que va vestida de la misma forma.

En cuanto nos unimos al círculo, la entrenadora jefe, una mujer alta y atlética llamada Nashtilja, da un paso adelante y nos empieza a explicar el horario de entrenamiento. En cada puesto habrá un experto en la habilidad en cuestión, y nosotros podremos ir de una zona a otra como queramos, según las instrucciones de nuestros mentores. Algunos puestos enseñan tácticas de supervivencia y otros técnicas de lucha. Está prohibido realizar ejercicios de combate con otro tributo. Tenemos ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con un compañero.

Cuando Nashtilja empieza a leer la lista de habilidades, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás chicos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos en tierra firme y con ropa normal. Se me cae el alma a los pies: casi todos los chicos, y al menos la mitad de las chicas, son más grandes que yo, aunque muchos han pasado hambre. Se les nota en los huesos, en la piel, en la mirada vacía.

Puede que yo sea más bajita de nacimiento, pero, en general, el ingenio de mi familia me da una ventaja en el estadio. Me pongo derecha y sé que, aunque esté delgada, soy fuerte; la carne y las plantas del bosque, junto con el ejercicio necesario para conseguirlas, me han proporcionado un cuerpo más sano que

los que veo a mi alrededor.

Las excepciones son los chicos de los distritos más ricos, los voluntarios, a los que alimentan y entrenan toda la vida para este momento. Los tributos del 1, 2 y 4 suelen tener ese aspecto. En teoría, va contra las reglas entrenar a los tributos antes de llegar al Capitolio, cosa que sucede todos los años. En el Distrito 12 los llamamos tributos profesionales o sólo profesionales, y casi

siempre son los que ganan.

La ligera ventaja que tenía al entrar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, mi fogoso debut de anoche, parece desvanecerse ante mis competidores. Los otros tributos nos tenían celos, pero no porque fuésemos asombrosos, sino porque lo eran nuestros estilistas. Ahora no veo nada más que desprecio en las caras de los tributos profesionales. Cualquiera de ellos pesa de veinte a cuarenta kilos más que yo, y proyectan arrogancia y brutalidad. Cuando Nashtilja nos deja marchar, van directos a las armas de aspecto más mortífero del gimnasio y las manejan con soltura.

Estoy pensando que es una suerte que se me dé bien correr, cuando Anakin me da un codazo y yo pego un bote. Sigue a mi lado, como nos ha dicho Obi-wan.

_-_-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? _-_-me pregunta, serio.

Echo un vistazo a los tributos profesionales, que presumen de su habilidad en un claro intento de intimidar a los demás. Después a los otros, los desnutridos y los incompetentes, que reciben sus primeras clases de cuchillo o hacha sin dejar de temblar.

_-_-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

_-_-Buena idea _-_-contesta Anakin.

Nos acercamos a un puesto vacío. El entrenador parece encantado de tener alumnos; da la impresión de que la clase de hacer nudos no está teniendo mucho éxito. Cuando ve que sé algo sobre trampas, nos enseña una sencilla y magnífica que dejaría a un competidor humano colgado de un árbol por la pierna. Nos concentramos en ella durante una hora hasta que los dos dominamos la técnica y pasamos al puesto de camuflaje. Anakin parece disfrutar de verdad con él y se dedica a mezclar lodo, arcilla y jugos de bayas sobre su pálida piel, y a trenzar disfraces con vides y hojas. El entrenador que dirige el puesto está entusiasmado con su trabajo.

_-_-Yo hacia los pasteles _-_-me confiesa Anakin.

_-_-¿Los pasteles? _-_-pregunto, porque estaba ocupada observando al chico del Distrito 2, que acababa de atravesar el corazón de un muñeco con una lanza a trece metros de distancia_-_-. ¿Qué pasteles?

_-_-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Se refiere a los que tienen en exposición en los escaparates de la tienda: pasteles elegantes con flores y cosas bonitas pintadas en el glaseado. Son para cumpleaños y Año Nuevo. Cuando estamos en la plaza, Sola siempre me arrastra hasta allí para admirarlos, aunque nunca hemos podido permitirnos uno. Sin embargo, en el Distrito 12 hay poca belleza, así que no puedo negarle ese gusto.

Empiezo a mirar con un ojo más crítico el diseño del brazo de Anakin: el dibujo, que alterna luz y sombras, recuerda a la luz del sol atravesando las hojas de los bosques. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe, porque dudo que haya cruzado alguna vez la alambrada. ¿Lo habrá sacado con tan sólo mirar el viejo y esquelético manzano que tiene en su patio? No sé por qué, pero todo esto

Me molesta

_-_-Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

_-_-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? _-_-empieza a decir Anakin.

_-_-¿Y si seguimos? _-_-lo interrumpo.

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Aprendemos algunas cosas útiles, desde hacer fuego hasta tirar cuchillos, pasando por fabricar refugios. A pesar de la orden de Obi-wan de parecer mediocres, Anakin sobresale en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo arraso sin despeinarme en la prueba de plantas comestibles. Eso sí, nos mantenemos bien lejos de los arcos y las pesas, porque queremos reservarlo para las sesiones privadas.

Los Vigilantes aparecen nada más comenzar el primer día. Son unos veinte hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas de color morado intenso. Se sientan en las gradas que rodean el gimnasio, a veces dan vueltas para observarnos y tomar notas, y otras veces comen del interminable banquete que han preparado para ellos, sin hacernos caso. Sin embargo, parecen no quitarnos los ojos de encima a los tributos del Distrito 12. A veces levanto la cabeza y veo a uno de ellos mirándome. También hablan con los entrenadores durante nuestras comidas y los vemos a todos reunidos cuando volvemos.

Tomamos el desayuno y la cena en nuestra planta, pero a mediodía comemos los veinticuatro en el comedor del gimnasio. Colocan la comida en carros alrededor de la sala y cada uno se sirve lo que quiere. Los tributos profesionales tienden a reunirse en torno a una mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad, que no tienen miedo de nadie y que a los demás nos consideran insignificantes. Casi todos los demás tributos se sientan solos, como ovejas perdidas. Nadie nos dice nada; Anakin y yo comemos juntos, y, como Obi-wan no deja de insistir en ello, intentamos mantener una conversación amistosa durante las comidas.

No es fácil encontrar un tema: hablar de casa resulta doloroso; hablar del presente es insoportable. Un día Anakin vacía nuestra cesta del pan y comenta que han procurado incluir panes de todos los distritos, además del refinado pan de Coruscant. La barra con forma de pez y teñida de verde con algas es del Distrito 4; el rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, del Distrito 11. Por algún motivo, aunque estén hechos de lo mismo, me parecen mucho más apetitosos que las feas galletas fritas que solemos tomar en casa.

_-_-Y eso es todo _-_-dice Anakin, volviendo a meter el pan en la cesta.

_-_-Tú sí que sabes.

_-_-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. _-_-Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás

_-_-. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú _-_-dice Anakin.

La orden de Obi-wan de que parezcamos amigos me esta ayudando a conocer mas a Anakin,aunque, desde que di el portazo, se ha levantado una barrera entre nosotros. En fin, tenemos que obedecer.

_-_-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

_-_-No, pero suena fascinante.

Intento poner cara de interés mientras recuerdo el suceso, una historia real, en la que reté como una idiota a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmenaAnakin se ríe y me hace preguntas en el momento preciso; esto se le da mucho mejor que a mí.

El segundo día, mientras estamos intentando el tiro de lanza, me susurra:

_-_-Creo que tenemos una sombra.

Lanzo y veo que no se me da demasiado mal, siempre que no esté muy lejos; entonces localizo a la niña del Distrito 11 detrás de nosotros, observándonos. Es la de doce años, la que me recordaba tanto a Sola por su estatura. De cerca aparenta sólo diez; sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes, su piel es de un marrón sedoso y está ligeramente de puntillas, con los brazos extendidos junto a los costados, como si estuviese lista para salir volando ante cualquier sonido. Es imposible mirarla y no pensar en un pájaro.

Cojo otra lanza mientras Anakin tira.

_-_-Creo que se llama Nicte _-_-me dice en voz baja.

Me muerdo el labio. Nicte, una pequeña flor como la que crecen en la Pradera. Nicte..., Sola... Ninguna pasa de los treinta kilos, ni empapadas de agua.

_-_-¿Qué podemos hacer? _-_-le pregunto, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendo.

_-_-Nada, sólo hablar.

Ahora que sé que está aquí, me resulta difícil no hacer caso de la niña. Se acerca con sigilo y se une a nosotros en distintos puestos; como a mí, se le dan bien las plantas, trepa con habilidad y tiene buena puntería. Acierta siempre con la honda, aunque ¿de qué sirve una honda contra un chico de cien kilos con una espada?

De vuelta en la planta del Distrito 12, Obi-wan y Siri nos acribillan a preguntas durante el desayuno y la cena sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado, cómo son los demás tributos.

Kanye y Avril no están por aquí, así que no hay nadie que aporte algo de cordura a las comidas; tampoco es que Obi-wan y Siri sigan peleándose, sino todo lo contrario: parecen haber hecho pina y estar decididos a prepararnos como sea. Están llenos de interminables instrucciones sobre qué deberíamos hacer y qué no durante los entrenamientos. Anakin tiene más paciencia; yo estoy harta y me vuelvo maleducada.

Cuando por fin escapo a la cama la segunda noche, Anakin masculla:

_-_-Alguien debería darle una copa a Obi-wan.

Dejo escapar un ruido que está a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada, pero después me contengo. Intentar saber cuándo somos supuestamente amigos y cuándo no me está volviendo loca. Al menos en el estadio estará claro lo que hay.

_-_-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

_-_-Vale, Padme _-_-responde él, con cansancio.

Después de eso sólo hablamos delante de los demás.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos a la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero el chico y luego la chica. Como siempre, el Distrito 12 se queda para el final, así que esperamos en el comedor, sin saber bien qué hacer. Nadie regresa después de la sesión. Conforme se vacía la sala, la presión por parecer amigos se aligera y, cuando por fin llaman a Nicte, nos quedamos solos.

Permanecemos sentados, en silencio, hasta que llaman a Anakin y él se levanta.

_-_-Recuerda lo que dijo Obi-wan sobre tirar las pesas _-_-dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso.

_-_-Gracias, lo haré. Y tú... dispara bien.

Asiento con la cabeza; no sé por qué he dicho nada, aunque, si pierdo, me gustaría que Anakin ganase. Sería mejor para nuestro distrito, mejor para Sola y mi madre.

Después de quince minutos, me llaman. Me aliso el pelo, enderezo los hombros y entro en el gimnasio. Al instante, sé que tengo problemas, porque los Vigilantes llevan demasiado tiempo aquí dentro y ya han visto otras veintitrés demostraciones. Además, casi todos han bebido demasiado vino y quieren irse a casa de una vez.

No puedo hacer más que seguir con el plan: me dirijo al puesto de tiro con arco. ¡Ah, las armas! ¡Llevo días deseando ponerles las manos encima! Arcos hechos de madera, plástico, metal y materiales que ni siquiera sé nombrar.

Flechas con plumas cortadas en líneas perfectamente uniformes. Escojo un arco, lo tenso y me echo al hombro el carcaj de flechas a juego. Hay un campo de tiro que me parece demasiado limitado, dianas estándar y siluetas humanas.

Me dirijo al centro del gimnasio y escojo el primer objetivo: el muñeco de las prácticas de cuchillo. Sin embargo, cuando empiezo a tirar de la flecha, sé que algo va mal: la cuerda está más tensa que la de los arcos de casa y la flecha es más rígida. Me quedo a cinco centímetros de darle al muñeco y pierdo la poca atención que me había ganado. Durante un instante me siento humillada, pero después vuelvo a la diana, y disparo una y otra vez hasta que me acostumbro a las armas nuevas.

De vuelta al centro del gimnasio, me pongo en la posición inicial y le doy al muñeco justo en el corazón. Después corto la cuerda que sostiene el saco de arena para boxear. Sin detenerme, ruedo por el suelo, me levanto apoyada en una rodilla y disparo una flecha a una de las luces colgantes del alto techo del gimnasio, provocando una lluvia de chispas.

Ha sido una exhibición excelente. Me vuelvo hacia los Vigilantes y veo que algunos me dan su aprobación, pero que la mayoría sigue concentrada en un cerdo asado que acaba de llegar a la mesa.

De repente, me pongo furiosa, me quema la sangre el que, con mi vida en juego, ni siquiera tengan la decencia de prestarme atención, que me eclipse un cerdo muerto. Empieza a latirme el corazón muy deprisa, me arde la cara y, sin pensar, saco una flecha del carcaj y la envió directamente a la mesa de los Vigilantes. Oigo gritos de alarma y veo que la gente retrocede, pasmada; la flecha da en la manzana que tiene el cerdo en la boca y la clava en la pared que hay detrás. Todos me miran, incrédulos.

_-_-Gracias por su tiempo _-_-digo; después hago una breve reverencia y me dirijo a la salida sin esperar a que me den permiso.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia le partenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 8 _**

De camino al ascensor, me coloco el arco en un hombro y el carcaj en el otro. Después aparto a los avox boquiabiertos que protegen los ascensores y le doy al botón número doce con el puño. Las puertas se cierran y salgo disparada hacia arriba. Consigo llegar a mi planta antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajarme por las mejillas. Oigo que los demás me llaman desde el salón, pero salgo corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cierro con pestillo y me tiro en la cama. Ahí es cuando empiezo a llorar de verdad.

¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he echado todo a perder! Cualquier rastro de

oportunidad que tuviera se desvaneció al disparar esa flecha a los Vigilantes.

¿Qué me harán ahora? ¿Detenerme? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Cortarme la lengua y convertirme en un avox para que pueda servir a los futuros tributos de Panem? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, no estaba pensando, disparé a la manzana por la rabia que me daba que no me hiciesen caso. No intentaba matarlos. ¡De haberlo intentado, ya estarían muertos!

Bueno, ¿qué más da? De todos modos, no iba a ganar los juegos, así que ¿qué importa lo que me hagan? Lo que de verdad me asusta es lo que puedan hacerles a mi madre y a Sola, lo que pueda sufrir mi familia por culpa de mi imprudencia. ¿Les quitarán lo poco que tienen o enviarán a mi madre a la cárcel y a Sola al orfanato? ¿Las matarán? No las matarán, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más les da a ellos?

Tendría que haberme quedado para disculparme, o para reírme, como si hubiese sido una broma, quizás eso los habría vuelto más indulgentes. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, voy y salgo de allí corriendo de la forma más irrespetuosa posible.

Obi-wan y Siri están llamando a la puerta; les grito que se vayan y, al cabo de un rato, lo hacen. Tardo al menos una hora en llorar todo lo que puedo; después me quedo hecha un ovillo en la cama, acariciando las sábanas de seda, viendo cómo se pone el sol sobre la artificial silueta de caramelo de Coruscant.

Al principio creo que vendrán a detenerme de un momento a otro, pero, conforme pasa el tiempo y la cosa parece menos probable, me calmo. Siguen necesitando a los dos tributos del Distrito 12, ¿no? Si los Vigilantes quieren castigarme, pueden hacerlo en público, esperar a que esté en el estadio y así lanzarme animales salvajes hambrientos. Se asegurarán de que no tenga arco y flechas para defenderme.

Sin embargo, antes me darán una puntuación tan baja que nadie en su sano juicio querrá patrocinarme. Eso es lo que pasará esta noche. Como los telespectadores no pueden ver el entrenamiento, los Vigilantes anuncian la clasificación de cada jugador, lo que le da a la audiencia un punto de partida para las apuestas que continuarán durante todos los juegos. El número, una cifra entre uno y doce, donde el uno es rematadamente malo y el doce inalcanzablemente bueno, representa lo prometedor que es el tributo. La nota no garantiza quién ganará, no es más que una indicación del potencial que ha demostrado el tributo en el entrenamiento. Debido a las variables del campo de batalla real, los tributos con puntuación más alta suelen caer casi de inmediato y, hace unos años, el chico que ganó los juegos sólo recibió un tres. En cualquier caso, la clasificación puede ayudar o perjudicar a un tributo en la búsqueda de patrocinadores. Yo esperaba que mis habilidades con el arco me

dieran un seis o un siete, aunque no tenga mucha fuerza física, pero ahora estoy segura de que tendré la nota más baja de los veinticuatro. Si nadie me patrocina, mis posibilidades de seguir viva se reducirán casi a cero.

Cuando Siri llama a la puerta para la cena, decido que será mejor ir. Esta noche televisarán el resultado de las puntuaciones y no puedo esconderme para siempre. Voy al servicio y me lavo la cara, aunque sigue roja y moteada.

Todos me esperan a la mesa, incluso Kanye y Avil; ojalá no hubiesen aparecido los estilistas porque, por algún motivo, no me gusta la idea de decepcionarlos. Es como si hubiese tirado a la basura sin pensarlo el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ceremonia inaugural. Evito mirar a los demás a los ojos mientras me tomo a cucharaditas la sopa de pescado; está salada, como mis lágrimas.

Los adultos empiezan a chismorrear sobre el tiempo y yo dejo que Anakin me mire a los ojos. Él arquea las cejas, como si preguntara: «¿Qué ha pasado?». Me limito a sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Después, cuando llega el segundo plato, oigo decir a Haymitch:

_-_-Vale, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo habéis hecho muy mal hoy?

_-_-Creo que da igual _-_-responde Anakin_-_-. Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme.

Eso me hace sentir mejor; Anakin no ha atacado a los Vigilantes, pero al menos a él también lo provocaron.

_-_-¿Y tú, preciosa? _-_-me pregunta Obi-wan.

Por algún motivo, oír que me llama preciosa me molesta lo suficiente para ser capaz de hablar.

_-_-Les lancé una flecha.

_-_-¿Que qué? _-_-exclama Siri, y el horror que se refleja en su voz confirma mis peores temores. Todos dejan de comer.

_-_-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos. Fue como dice Anakin: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! _-_-exclamo, desafiante.

_-_-¿Y qué dijeron? _-_-pregunta Kanye, con cautela.

_-_-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

_-_-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? _-_-pregunta Siri, pasmada.

_-_-Me lo di yo misma _-_-respondo.

Recuerdo que le prometí a Sola hacer todo lo posible por ganar, y me siento como si me hubiesen tirado encima una tonelada de carbón.

_-_-En fin, ya está hecho _-_-concluye Obi-wan, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

_-_-¿Crees que me detendrán? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

_-_-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

_-_-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en el estadio.

_-_-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos _-_-dice Anakin.

_-_-Cierto _-_-corrobora Obi-wan, y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado lo

imposible: están intentando animarme. Haymitch coge una chuleta de cerdo con los dedos, lo que hace que Siri frunza el ceño, y la moja en el vino.

Después arranca un trozo de carne y empieza a reírse_-_-. ¿Qué cara pusieron?

_-_-De pasmados _-_-respondo, empezando a sonreír_-_-. Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. _-_-Una imagen me viene a la cabeza_-_-. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Obi-wan se ríe a carcajadas y todos lo imitamos, excepto Siri, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

_-_-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso _-_-afirma. Después mira a su alrededor, como si hubiese dicho algo escandaloso_-_-. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso _-_-repite, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

_-_-Me darán una mala puntuación _-_-comento.

_-_-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha

atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia _-_-explica Avril.

_-_-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar _-_-dice Ani_-_-. Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.

Sonrío y me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo. Corto un trozo de cerdo, lo mojo en el puré de patatas y empiezo a comer. No pasa nada, mi familia está a salvo y, si están a salvo, no hay ningún problema.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el salón para ver cómo anuncian las puntuaciones en televisión. Primero enseñan una foto del tributo, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los tributos profesionales, como es natural, entran en el rango de ocho a diez. La mayor parte de los demás jugadores se gana un cinco. Me sorprende ver que Nicte consigue un siete; no sé qué les enseñaría a los jueces, pero es tan diminuta que ha tenido que ser algo impresionante.

El Distrito 12 sale el último, como siempre. Ani saca un ocho, así que, al menos, un par de Vigilantes lo estaban mirando. Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando aparece mi cara esperando lo peor. Entonces sale el número once en la pantalla.¡Once!

Siri deja escapar un chillido, y todos me dan palmadas en la

espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

_-_-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar? _-_-le pregunto a Obi-wan.

_-_-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

_-_-Padme, la chica en llamas _-_-dice Kanye, y me abraza_-_-. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

_-_-¿Más llamas?

_-_-Más o menos _-_-responde, travieso.

Ani y yo nos felicitamos. Otro momento incómodo. Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, pero ¿qué significa eso para el otro? Escapo a mi cuarto lo antes posible y me entierro debajo de las mantas. La tensión del día, sobre todo el llanto, me ha hecho polvo. Me quedo dormida, como si me hubiesen indultado, aliviada y con el número once todavía grabado en la cabeza.

·

Al amanecer me quedo un rato tumbada en la cama observando cómo sale l sol; hace un día precioso. Es domingo, día de descanso en casa. Me pregunto si Palo estará ya en el bosque. Normalmente dedicamos todo el domingo a proveernos de existencias para la semana: nos levantamos temprano, cazamos y recolectamos, y después hacemos trueques en el Quemador. Pienso en Palo sin mí. Los dos cazamos bien, pero somos mejores en pareja, sobre todo si intentamos cazar presas grandes. Sin embargo, también nos da una ventaja con las cosas más pequeñas, porque está bien tener un compañero para compartir la carga, para hacer que incluso la ardua

tarea de llenar la despensa de mi familia resultase divertido.

Llevaba seis meses peleando sola cuando me encontré por primera vez con Palo en el bosque. Fue un domingo de octubre, y el aire frío olía a cosas moribundas. Me había pasado la mañana compitiendo con las ardillas por las nueces, y la tarde, un poco más cálida, chapoteando por los estanques poco profundos para recoger saetas. La única carne que había cazado era una ardilla que prácticamente se había tropezado conmigo en su búsqueda de bellotas, pero los animales seguirían por allí cuando la nieve enterrase mis otras fuentes de alimentación. Como me había adentrado en el bosque más de lo normal, corría de vuelta a casa arrastrando mis sacos de arpillera cuando me encontré con un conejo muerto; estaba colgado por el cuello de un cable fino, treinta centímetros por encima de mi cabeza. Había otro unos trece metros más allá. Reconocí las trampas de lazo, porque mi padre las usaba: la presa cae en ellas y sale disparada por el aire, lo que la pone fuera del alcance de otros animales hambrientos. Yo llevaba todo el verano intentando usar trampas, aunque sin éxito, así que no pude evitar soltar mis sacos para examinarla.

Acababa de tocar el cable del que colgaba uno de los conejos cuando oí una voz.

_-_-Eso es peligroso.

Retrocedí de un salto y apareció Palo; había estado escondido detrás de un árbol, y seguramente me llevaba observando desde el principio. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero ya rozaba el metro ochenta y para mí era todo un adulto. Lo había visto por la Veta y en el colegio, y en otra ocasión más, ya que él había perdido a su padre en la misma explosión que había matado al mío. En enero, yo estaba junto a él cuando le dieron la medalla al valor en el Edificio de Justicia, otro hermano mayor sin padre. Recordaba a sus dos hermanos

pequeños, agarrados a su madre, una mujer cuya barriga hinchada dejaba claro que le faltaban pocos días para dar a luz.

_-_-¿Cómo te llamas? _-_-me preguntó, acercándose para sacar el conejo de la trampa. Tenía otros tres colgados del cinturón.

_-_-Amidala_-_-respondí, con una voz apenas audible.

_-_-Bueno, Amy, robar está castigado con la muerte, ¿no lo habías oído?

_-_-Amidala _-_-repetí, en voz más alta_-_-. Y no estaba robando, sólo quería echarle un vistazo a tu trampa. Las mías nunca cogen nada.

_-_-Entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado la ardilla? _-_-me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poco convencido.

_-_-La maté con el arco _-_-respondí, descolgándomelo del hombro.

Seguía usando la versión pequeña que me había hecho mi padre, aunque practicaba con el grande siempre que podía. Esperaba poder abatir presas más grandes cuando llegara la primavera.

_-_-¿Puedo verlo? _-_-preguntó Palo con la mirada fija en el arco.

_-_-Sí, pero recuerda que robar está castigado con la muerte _-_-le dije,

pasándoselo.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír; la sonrisa convertía al chico

amenazador en alguien a quien te gustaría conocer, aunque tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que volviese a sonreír de nuevo.

Entonces hablamos sobre la caza, le dije que podía conseguirle un arco si me daba algo a cambio; no comida, sino conocimientos. Quería poner mis propias trampas y atrapar a varios conejos gordos en un solo día, y él contestó que podíamos arreglarlo. Con el paso de las estaciones empezamos a compartir a regañadientes lo que sabíamos: nuestras armas, los lugares secretos que estaban llenos de ciruelas o pavos silvestres. Él me enseñó a poner trampas y a pescar; yo le enseñé qué plantas se podían comer y, al final, le di uno de mis preciados arcos. Hasta que un día, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, nos convertimos en un equipo: nos repartíamos el trabajo y el botín, y nos asegurábamos de que ambas familias tuviesen comida.

Palo me dio la seguridad que me faltaba desde la muerte de mi padre. Su compañía sustituyó a las largas horas solitarias en el bosque. Mejoré mucho como cazadora, porque ya no tenía que estar siempre mirando atrás; él me guardaba las espaldas. Sin embargo, se convirtió en mucho más que un compañero de caza, se convirtió en mi confidente, en alguien con quien compartir pensamientos que nunca podría expresar dentro de los confines de la alambrada. A cambio, él me confió los suyos. Había momentos en el bosque,

con Palo, en los que era realmente... feliz.

Digo que es mi amigo, aunque, en el último año, parece una palabra

demasiado suave para explicar lo que Palo significa para mí. Noto una punzada en el pecho; ojalá estuviera conmigo... Aunque, claro, no me gustaría, no quiero que esté en el estadio, donde acabaría muerto en unos días. Pero..., pero lo echo de menos, y odio estar tan sola. ¿Me echará de menos? Seguro que sí.

Pienso en el once que apareció anoche debajo de mi nombre. Sé lo que me habría dicho él: «Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar». Después sonreiría y yo le devolvería la sonrisa sin dudarlo.

No puedo evitar comparar lo que tengo con Palo con lo que finjo tener con Anakin. Nunca cuestiono los motivos de Palo, mientras que con Anakin es todo lo contrario. En realidad, no es justo compararlos, porque Palo y yo nos unimos para sobrevivir, mientras que Ani y yo sabemos que la supervivencia del otro significaría la muerte. ¿Cómo se puede pasar eso por alto?

Siri llama a la puerta para recordarme que me espera otro «¡día muy, muy, muy importante!». Mañana por la noche nos entrevistará la televisión, así que supongo que todo el equipo estará liado preparándonos para el acontecimiento.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida prestando más atención a los

botones que toco y bajo al comedor. Anakin,Siri y Obi-wan están inclinados sobre la mesa, hablando en voz baja, lo que me parece extraño, pero el hambre vence a la curiosidad y me lleno el plato antes de unirme a ellos.

Hoy el estofado está hecho con tiernos trozos de cordero y ciruelas pasas, perfecto sobre un lecho de arroz salvaje. Llevo ya horadada media montaña de comida cuando me doy cuenta de que no habla nadie. Le doy un buen trago al zumo de naranja y me limpio la boca.

_-_-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevista ¿no?

_-_-Sí _-_-respondió Obi-wan.

_-_-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.

_-_-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.

_-_-¿Cuál?

No estoy segura de cuál es nuestro enfoque; la última estrategia que

recuerdo es intentar parecer mediocres delante de los demás tributos.

_-_-Anakin nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado _-_-responde

Obi-wan, encogiéndose de hombros.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 9 _**

Traición. Es lo primero que siento aunque resulte ridículo, porque, para que haya traición, debe haber primero confianza, y entre Anakin y yo la confianza nunca ha formado parte del acuerdo. Somos tributos. Sin embargo, el chico que se arriesgó a recibir una paliza por darme pan, el que me ayudó a no caerme del carro, el que me encubrió con el asunto de la chica avox, el que insistió en que Haymitch conociera mis habilidades como cazadora... ¿Acaso parte de mí no podía evitar confiar en él?

Por otro lado, me alivia dejar de fingir que somos amigos. Es obvio que se ha cortado cualquier débil vínculo que hayamos sentido tontamente, y ya era hora, porque los juegos empiezan dentro de dos días y la confianza no sería más que una debilidad. No sé qué habrá propiciado la decisión de Anakin (aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con que lo aventajase en el entrenamiento), pero me alegro. Quizá por fin haya aceptado el hecho de que, cuanto antes reconozcamos abiertamente que somos enemigos, mejor.

_-_-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?

_-_-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Siri para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido _-_-responde Obi-wan_-_-. Tú empiezas con Siri, Padme.

Aunque al principio ni me imagino por qué necesita Siri cuatro horas para enseñarme algo, acabo aprovechando hasta el último minuto. Vamos a mi cuarto, me pone un vestido largo y tacones altos (no los que llevaré en la entrevista de verdad), y me explica cómo debo andar. Los zapatos son lo peor: nunca he llevado tacones y no me acostumbro a ir dando tumbos sobre la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, Siri corre por ahí con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, y decido que, si ella es capaz de hacerlo, yo también. El vestido

me supone otro problema; no deja de enredárseme en los zapatos, así que, por supuesto, me lo subo, momento en el cual Siri cae sobre mí como un halcón para darme en la mano y gritar:

_-_-¡No lo subas por encima del tobillo!

Cuando por fin domino los pies, todavía me queda la forma de sentarme, la postura (al parecer, tengo tendencia a agachar la cabeza), el contacto visual, los gestos de las manos y las sonrisas. Sonreír ya no consiste en sonreír sin más. Siri me obliga a ensayar cien frases banales que empiezan con una sonrisa, se dicen sonriendo o terminan con una sonrisa. A la hora de la comida tengo un tic nervioso en los músculos de las mejillas, de tanto estirarlos.

_-_-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido _-_-dice Siri, suspirando_-_-. Recuerda una cosa, Padme: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

_-_-¿Crees que no le gustaré?

_-_-No, si los miras con esa cara todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo reservas para el estadio? Es mejor que imagines que estás entre amigos.

_-_-¡Están apostando cuánto tiempo duraré viva! _-_-estallo_-_-. ¡No son mis amigos!

_-_-¡Pues fíngelo! _-_-exclama Siri. Después recupera la compostura y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_-_-. ¿Ves? Así. Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

_-_-Sí, muy convincente. Voy a comer.

Me quito los tacones de un par de patadas y salgo hecha una furia hacia el comedor, subiéndome el vestido hasta los muslos.

Anakin y Obi-wan parecen estar de buen humor, así que imagino que la sesión de contenido será mejor que los sufrimientos de la mañana. No podría estar más equivocada. Después de la comida, Obi-wan me lleva al salón, me pide que me siente en el sofá y me mira con el ceño fruncido durante un rato.

_-_-¿Qué? _-_-pregunto finalmente.

_-_-Intento averiguar qué hacer contigo, cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Vas a ser encantadora? ¿Altiva? ¿Feroz? Por ahora brillas como una estrella: te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a tu hermana, Kanye te hizo inolvidable y obtuviste la máxima puntuación. La gente siente curiosidad, pero nadie sabe cómo eres. La impresión que causes mañana decidirá lo que puedo conseguirte con los patrocinadores.

Como llevo toda la vida viendo entrevistas con los tributos, sé que hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. Si le gustas a la audiencia, ya sea porque les resultas cómico, brutal o excéntrico, te ganas su favor.

_-_-¿Cuál es el enfoque de Anakin? ¿O no puedo preguntarlo?

_-_-Intentará ser simpático. Sabe cómo reírse de sí mismo, le sale de forma natural. Por otro lado, cuando abres la boca pareces malhumorada y hostil.

_-_-¡No es verdad!

_-_-Por favor. No sé de dónde sacaste a esa chica alegre que saludaba a la gente desde el carro de fuego, pero no la he visto desde entonces.

_-_-Con la de razones que me has dado para estar alegre...

_-_-No tienes que agradarme a mí, yo no te voy a patrocinar.

Finge que soy tu público, encandílame.

_-_-¡Vale! _-_-gruño.

Obi-wan adopta el papel del entrevistador y yo intento responder a sus preguntas de forma adorable, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enfadada con él por lo que ha dicho e incluso por tener que responder a las preguntas. Sólo puedo pensar en lo injusto que es todo, en lo injustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué voy dando saltitos de un lado a otro como un perro amaestrado que intenta agradar a la gente a la que odia? Cuanto más dura la

entrevista, más sale a relucir mi furia, hasta que empiezo a escupirle las respuestas, literalmente.

_-_-Vale, ya basta _-_-me dice_-_-. Tenemos que encontrar otro enfoque. No sólo eres hostil, sino que tampoco sé nada sobre ti. Te he hecho cincuenta preguntas y sigo sin hacerme una idea de cómo son tu vida, tu familia y las cosas que te importan. Quieren conocerte, Padme.

_-_-¡Es que no quiero que me conozcan! ¡Ya me están quitando el futuro! ¡No pueden llevarse también lo que me importaba en el pasado!

_-_-¡Pues miente! ¡Invéntate algo!

_-_-No se me da bien mentir.

_-_-Pues aprende deprisa. Tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta. _-_-Ay, eso duele. Obi-wan sabe que se ha pasado, porque suaviza un poco el tono_-_-. Tengo una idea: intenta actuar con humildad.

_-_-Humildad.

_-_-Que no te puedes creer que una niña del Distrito 12 haya podido hacerlo tan bien, que todo esto es más de lo que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Habla de la ropa de Kanye, de lo simpática que es la gente, de cómo te asombra esta ciudad. Si no quieres hablar de ti, al menos halágalos. Sigue diciéndolo una y otra vez, habla con entusiasmo.

Las horas siguientes son una tortura. Al instante queda claro que no puedo hablar con entusiasmo. Intentamos que me haga la chulita, pero no tengo la arrogancia necesaria. Al parecer, soy demasiado «vulnerable» para apostar por la ferocidad. No soy ingeniosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni misteriosa. Cuando terminamos la sesión, no soy nadie. Obi-wan ha empezado a beber más o menos por la parte ingeniosa y ahora tiene un tono desagradable.

_-_-Me rindo, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias.

Ceno en mi cuarto. Pido una cantidad escandalosa de manjares y como hasta ponerme mala; después desahogo mi rabia contra Obi-wan, los Juegos del Hambre y todos los seres vivos de Coruscant lanzando platos contra las paredes de la habitación. Cuando entra en el cuarto la chica del pelo rojo para abrirme la cama, el estropicio hace que abra mucho los ojos.

_-_-¡Déjalo como está! _-_-le chillo_-_-. ¡Déjalo como está!

A ella también la odio. Odio sus ojos rencorosos que me llaman cobarde, monstruo, marioneta de Coruscant, tanto entonces como ahora. Seguro que para ella se está haciendo justicia; al menos mi muerte ayudará a pagar por la vida del chico del bosque.

Sin embargo, en vez de salir corriendo, la chica cierra la puerta y entra en el servicio, de donde sale con un trapo húmedo; después me limpia la cara y la sangre que me ha hecho en las manos un plato roto. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué la dejo?

_-_-Tendría que haber intentado salvarte _-_-susurro.

Ella sacude la cabeza. ¿Quiere decir que hicimos bien en no acercarnos? ¿Qué me ha perdonado?

_-_-No, estuvo mal _-_-insisto.

Ella se da un golpecito en los labios con los dedos y después me toca con ellos el pecho. Creo que significa que yo también habría acabado siendo un avox, como ella. Seguramente está en lo cierto: avox o muerta.

Me paso la hora siguiente ayudándola a limpiar el cuarto. Una vez tirada toda la basura por la tolva y limpiada la comida del suelo, me abre la cama, me meto dentro como si tuviera cinco años y dejo que me arrope. Después se va; me gustaría que se quedase hasta que me duerma, que estuviese aquí cuando me despierte. Quiero la protección de esta chica, aunque ella no tuvo la mía.

·

Por la mañana no aparece ella, sino el equipo de preparación. Mis clases con Siri y Obi-wan han terminado, este día le pertenece a Kanye, mi última esperanza. Quizá pueda darme un aspecto tan maravilloso que nadie preste atención a lo que salga de mi boca.

El equipo trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, convirtiendo mi piel en satén reluciente, trazándome dibujos en los brazos, pintando llamas en mis veinte perfectas uñas. Después, Rabe empieza a trabajarme el pelo; trenza varios mechones rojos en un recogido que parte de mi oreja izquierda, me rodea la cabeza y cae convertido en una sola trenza por mi hombro derecho.

Me borran la cara con una capa de maquillaje pálido y vuelven a dibujarme las facciones: enormes ojos oscuros, labios rojos carnosos, pestañas que despiden rayitos de luz cuando parpadeo. Por último, me cubren todo el cuerpo de un polvo dorado que me hace relucir.

Entonces entra Kanye con lo que, supongo, será mi vestido, pero no lo veo, porque está cubierto.

_-_-Cierra los ojos _-_-me ordena.

Primero noto el forro sedoso y después el peso. Debe de pesar unos

dieciocho kilos. Me agarro a la mano de Anika y me pongo los zapatos a ciegas, aliviada al comprobar que son al menos cinco centímetros más bajos que los que Siri utilizó para las prácticas. Ajustan un par de cosas y toquetean el traje; todos guardan silencio.

_-_-¿Puedo abrir los ojos? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Sí _-_-responde Kanye_-_-, ábrelos.

La criatura que tengo frente a mí, en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ha

llegado de otro mundo, un mundo en el que la piel brilla, los ojos deslumbran y, al parecer, hacen la ropa con piedras preciosas, porque mi vestido, oh, mi vestido está completamente cubierto de gemas que reflejan la luz, piedras rojas, amarillas y blancas con trocitos azules que acentúan las puntas del dibujo de las llamas. El más leve movimiento hace que parezcan envolverme unas lenguas de fuego.

No soy guapa. No soy bella. Resplandezco como el sol.

Todos se limitan a mirarme durante un rato.

_-_-Oh, Kanye _-_-consigo susurrar por fin_-_-. Gracias.

_-_-Da una vuelta completa _-_-me dice, y extiendo los brazos y lo hago.

El equipo de preparación grita, entusiasmado.

Cinna le dice al equipo que se vaya y hace que me mueva por la

habitación con el vestido y los zapatos, que son muchísimo más manejables que los de Siri. El vestido cae de tal forma que no tengo que levantarme la falda para caminar, lo que me quita otra preocupación de encima.

_-_-Bueno, ¿todo listo para la entrevista? _-_-me pregunta Kanye.

A juzgar por su expresión, sé que ha estado hablando con Obi-wan, que sabe lo desastrosa que soy.

_-_-Soy penosa. Obi-wan dijo que parecía una babosa muerta. Lo

intentamos todo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, no puedo ser una de esas personas que él quiere.

_-_-¿Y por qué no eres tú misma? _-_-me pregunta él, después de pensárselo un momento.

_-_-¿Yo misma? Tampoco vale. Obi-wan dice que soy malhumorada y

hostil.

_-_-Bueno, eso es verdad... cuando estás con Obi-wan _-_-responde Kanye, sonriendo_-_-. A mí no me lo pareces, y el equipo de preparación te adora; incluso te ganaste a los Vigilantes. En cuanto a los ciudadanos de coruscant, bueno, no dejan de hablar de ti. Nadie puede evitar admirar tu espíritu.

Mi espíritu; eso es nuevo. No sé bien qué significa, aunque sugiere que soy una luchadora, que soy valiente o algo así. Tampoco es que no sepa ser agradable. Vale, quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero hay personas que me importan.

_-_-¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo a las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo de casa? _-_-me dice, cogiéndome las manos, que están heladas; las suyas no_-_-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

_-_-Palo _-_-respondo al instante_-_-, aunque no tiene sentido, Kanye, porque nunca le contaría esas cosas personales a Palo. Ya las sabe.

_-_-¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

_-_-Creo que sí, pero...

De toda la gente que he conocido desde que me fui de casa, Kanye es, de lejos, mi favorito. Me gustó desde el principio y no me ha decepcionado todavía.

_-_-Estaré sentado en la plataforma principal, con los demás estilistas;

podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

_-_-¿Aunque lo que piense decir sea horrible? _-_-pregunto, porque podría ser así, de verdad.

_-_-Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. Tenemos un plan... o, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarme.

El momento de salir llega demasiado pronto. Las entrevistas se realizan en un escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos de salir de mi cuarto estaré delante de la multitud, de las cámaras, de todo Panem.

Cuando Kanye va a girar el pomo de la puerta, le cojo la mano.

_-_-Kanye... _-_-El miedo escénico me tiene completamente petrificada.

_-_-Recuerda, ya te quieren _-_-me dice con amabilidad_-_-. Limítate a ser tú misma.

Nos reunimos con el resto del equipo del Distrito 12 en el ascensor. Avril y los suyos han trabajado mucho: Anakin está impresionante con su traje negro con adornos de llamas. Aunque tenemos buen aspecto juntos, es un alivio que no vayamos vestidos exactamente igual. Obi-wan y Siri también se han arreglado para la ocasión; evito a Obi-wan, pero acepto los cumplidos de Siri.

A pesar de que esta mujer puede ser fastidiosa y no se entera de nada, al menos no es destructiva, como Obi-wan.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás tributos se

ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Los veinticuatro nos sentamos formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas. Yo seré la última, o la penúltima, porque la chica siempre precede al chico de su distrito. ¡Ojalá pudiera salir la primera y quitármelo ya de encima! Ahora tendré que escuchar lo ingeniosos, divertidos, humildes, feroces o encantadores que son los demás antes de que me toque.

Además, el público empezará a aburrirse, igual que los Vigilantes, y no sería buena idea dispararles una flecha para llamar su atención.

Justo antes de que salgamos a desfilar por el escenario, Oi-wan se nos acerca por detrás y gruñe:

_-_-Recordad, seguís siendo una pareja feliz, así que actuad como si lo

fuerais.

¿Qué? Creía que habíamos dejado eso cuando Anakin pidió

entrenamientos separados, pero supongo que se trataba de una cosa privada, no pública. En cualquier caso, no tenemos mucho espacio para interactuar, ya que caminamos de uno en uno hasta nuestros asientos y ocupamos nuestros sitios.

Con tan sólo poner el pie en el escenario, ya se me acelera la respiración.

Noto los latidos de las venas en las sienes. Es un alivio llegar a la silla, porque, entre los tacones y el temblor de piernas, me da miedo tropezar. Aunque ya cae la noche, el Círculo de la Ciudad está más iluminado que un día de verano.

Han construido unas gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos, con los estilistas colocados en primera fila. Las cámaras se volverán hacia ellos cuando la multitud reaccione a su trabajo. También hay un gran balcón reservado para los Vigilantes, y los equipos de televisión se han hecho con casi todos los demás balcones. Sin embargo, el Círculo de la Ciudad y las avenidas que dan a él están completamente abarrotados de gente, todos de pie. En las

casas y en los auditorios municipales de todo el país, todos los televisores están encendidos, todos los ciudadanos de Panem nos ven. Esta noche no habrá apagones.

Jmena, La mujer que se encarga de las entrevistas desde hace más de cuarenta años, entra en el escenario. Da un poco de miedo, porque su apariencia no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma cara bajo una capa de maquillaje blanco puro; el mismo peinado; el mismo traje de ceremonias, azul marino . En Coruscant tienen cirujanos que hacen a la gente más joven y delgada, mientras

que, en el Distrito 12, parecer viejo es una especie de logro, ya que muchos mueren jóvenes. Si ves a un anciano te dan ganas de felicitarlo por su longevidad, de preguntarle el secreto de la supervivencia. Todos envidian a los gorditos, porque su aspecto significa que no han tenido problemas para comer, como la mayoría de nosotros. Aquí es distinto: las arrugas no son deseables, y

una barriga redonda no es símbolo de éxito.

Este año, Jmena lleva el pelo de color Rosa bajo, y los párpados y labios pintados del mismo tono. Está raro, aunque no da tanto miedo como el año pasado, que iba de escarlata y daba la impresión de que estaba sangrando. La presentadora cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia y después se pone manos a la obra.

La chica del Distrito 1 sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Jmena para la entrevista. Está claro que su mentor no ha tenido ningún problema al elegir su enfoque: con ese precioso cabello rubio, los ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo alto y esbelto..., es sexy la mires por donde la mires.

Las entrevistas duran tres minutos, pasados los cuales suena un zumbido y sube el siguiente tributo. Hay que reconocer que Jmena hace todo lo posible por que los tributos brillen; es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe con las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción.

Permanezco sentada como una dama, siguiendo las instrucciones de Siri, mientras los distritos siguen pasando, 2, 3, 4. Todos tienen un enfoque: el chico monstruoso del Distrito 2 es una máquina de matar implacable; la chica con cara astuta del Distrito 5 es maliciosa y escurridiza, como una comadreja. Veo a Kanye en cuanto se sienta, pero ni siquiera su presencia me relaja. 8, 9, 10.

El chico cojo del Distrito 10 es muy callado. Me sudan una barbaridad las manos y el vestido de piedras preciosas no es absorbente, así que me resbalan si intento secármelas en él. Nicte, con un vestido de gasa y alas, revolotea hasta Jmena, y la multitud guarda silencio al ver a la chica, que parece un soplo de aire mágico. El presentador la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño. Cuando le pregunta cuál será su punto fuerte en el estadio, ella no vacila:

_-_-Cuesta atraparme _-_-dice, con voz trémula_-_-. Y, si no me atrapan, no

podrán matarme, así que no me descarte tan deprisa.

_-_-Ni en un millón de años _-_-responde Jmena, animándola.

El chico del Distrito 11, Usher, tiene la misma piel morena de Nicte, pero ahí se acaba el parecido. Es uno de los gigantes, casi dos metros de altura, y tiene la constitución de un buey, aunque sé que ha rechazado las invitaciones de los tributos profesionales para unirse a ellos. Ha preferido quedarse solo, sin hablar con nadie y mostrando poco interés por el entrenamiento. Aun así, ha conseguido un diez, y no cuesta imaginar qué ha impresionado a los Vigilantes.

Hace caso omiso de los intentos de Jmena por bromear con él y responde con sí o no, o, simplemente, no dice nada.

Si yo tuviera su tamaño podría causar buena impresión siendo

malhumorada y hostil... ¡y no pasaría nada! Estoy segura de que la mitad de los patrocinadores está ya pensando en ayudarlo a él. Si yo tuviese dinero, también lo haría.

Y ahora llaman a Padme Amidala Neberrie, y me siento como en un sueño, levantándome y acercándome al escenario central. Acepto el apretón de manos de Jmena y él tiene la elegancia de no limpiarse el sudor de inmediato en el traje.

_-_-Bueno, Padme, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? Es como si las palabras no tuviesen sentido.

Se me ha quedado la boca seca como una suela de zapato. Busco con desesperación a Cinna entre la multitud y lo miro a los ojos; me imagino que las palabras han salido de sus labios: «¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?». Me devano los sesos intentando pensar en algo que me haya hecho feliz desde mi llegada. «Sé sincera _-_-pienso_-_-. Sé sincera.»

_-_-El estofado de cordero _-_-consigo decir. Jmena se ríe y me doy cuenta, vagamente, de que parte del público hace lo mismo.

_-_-¿El de ciruelas pasas? _-_-pregunta Jmena, y yo asiento_-_-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. _-_-Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago_-_-. No se me notará, ¿verdad? _-_-Todos gritan para animarlo y aplauden. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte_-_-. Bueno Padme _-_-sigue, en tono confidencial_-_-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Kanye arquea una ceja. Tengo que ser sincera.

_-_-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?

Carcajada del presentador, carcajadas auténticas del público.

_-_-Sí, a partir de ahí.

_-_-Pensé que Kanye era un genio _-_-Kanye, amigo mío, tenía que decírtelo de todas formas_-_-, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. _-_-Levanto la falda para extenderla_-_-. En fin, ¡fíjate!

Mientras el público se deshace en exclamaciones de admiración, veo que Kanye mueve el dedo en círculos; sé qué quiere decirme: «Gira para mí».

Me levanto, doy un giro completo y la reacción es inmediata.

_-_-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! _-_-me pide Jmena, así que levanto los brazos y doy vueltas y más vueltas, dejando que la falta flote, dejando que el vestido me envuelva en llamas. El público me vitorea. Cuando me detengo, tengo que agarrarme al brazo del presentador_-_-. ¡No te pares! _-_-me dice.

_-_-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado!

También estoy soltando risitas tontas, que es algo que, me parece, no he hecho en la vida. Los nervios y los giros han podido conmigo.

_-_-No te preocupes, te tengo _-_-me dice Jmena, rodeándome con un brazo_-_-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. _-_-Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Obi-wan, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y me señala_-_-. No pasa nada _-_-dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud_-_-, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

_-_-Ummm... _-_-digo, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y me muerdo un labio_-_-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

Las cámaras enfocan a los Vigilantes, que están riéndose y asintiendo.

_-_-Nos estás matando _-_-protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de

verdad_-_-. Detalles, detalles.

_-_-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? _-_-pregunto, mirando al balcón.

_-_-¡Así es! _-_-grita el Vigilante que se cayó dentro de la ponchera.

_-_-Gracias _-_-respondo_-_-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

_-_-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha _-_-sigue el presentador, con un tono más pausado_-_-. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

No, no, no, a vosotros no, pero quizá a Kanye sí. Creo que no me estoy imaginando la tristeza que expresa su rostro.

_-_-Se llama Sola, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el

mundo.

El silencio era tan absoluto que no se oía ni un suspiro.

_-_-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

Sé sincera, sé sincera. Trago saliva.

_-_-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

La audiencia está paralizada, pendiente de cada palabra.

_-_-¿Y qué respondiste? _-_-pregunta Jmena, con amabilidad, pero, en vez de sentirme arropada, noto que un frío glacial me recorre el cuerpo y que pongo los músculos en tensión, como antes de atrapar una presa. Cuando hablo, mi tono de voz parece haber bajado una octava.

_-_-Le juré que lo haría.

_-_-Seguro que sí _-_-dice él, apretándome la mano. Entonces suena el

zumbido_-_-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Padme Amidala Neberrie, tributo del Distrito 12.

Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarme. Miro a Kanye para que me tranquilice, y él levanta el pulgar para indicarme que todo ha ido bien.

Me paso aturdida la primera parte de la entrevista de Anakin, aunque veo que tiene al público en sus manos desde el principio; los oigo reír y gritar. Está utilizando lo de ser el hijo de la panadera para comparar a los tributos con los panes de sus distritos. Después cuenta una anécdota divertida sobre los peligros de las duchas de Coruscant.

_-_-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? _-_-le pregunta a Jmena, y después se pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que todos se partan de risa. Empiezo a recuperar la concentración cuando Jmena le pregunta si tiene una novia en casa.

Anakin vacila y después sacude la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido.

_-_-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

_-_-Bueno, hay una chica _-_-responde él, suspirando_-_-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no

correspondido.

_-_-¿Tiene a otro?

_-_-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.

_-_-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? _-_-lo anima Jmena.

_-_-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

_-_-¿Por qué no? _-_-pregunta Jmena, perplejo.

_-_-Porque... _-_-empieza a balbucear Anakin, ruborizándose_-_-. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo.

Hola ya por fin tengo los nombres:

Cato, distrito 2-Nuth

Clove, distrito 2-Rush

Glimmer, distrito 1-Shine

Marvel, distrito 1-Guest

Comadreja o foxface, distrito 5-Acatl

Trhes, distrito 11 -Usher

Rue-Nicte

pero si quieren que cambien los nombres o los intercambien solo digamen y lo hago, gracia al que me dio los nombres que por favor se identifique y a lady Anika Skywalker por darme algunos y a la persona que me agrego a favoritos

muchas gracias

lady anika swan


	10. Chapter 10

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

_**LOS JUEGOS**_

**_ 10 _**

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada

cabizbaja de Anakin, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. Después veo mi cara, boquiabierta, con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, ampliada en todas las pantallas: ¡soy yo! ¡Dios mío, se refiere a mí! Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a revolotear dentro.

_-_-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte _-_-dice Jmena, y parece sentirlo de

verdad.

La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos han soltado grititos de angustia.

_-_-No es bueno, no _-_-coincide Anakin.

_-_-En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía?

_-_-Hasta ahora, no _-_-responde Anakin, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me atrevo a mirar un segundo a la pantalla, lo bastante para comprobar que mi rubor es perfectamente visible.

_-_-¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una

respuesta? _-_-pregunta Jmena a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos_-_-. Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Padem ha terminado. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Anakin Skywalker, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor; Anakin nos ha borrado a todos del mapa al declarar su amor por mí. Cuando el público por fin se calla, mi compañero murmura un «gracias» y regresa a su asiento. Nos levantamos para el himno; yo tengo que alzar la cabeza, porque es una muestra de respeto obligatoria, y no puedo evitar ver que en todas las pantallas aparece una imagen de nosotros dos, separados por unos cuantos metros que, en las mentes de los espectadores, deben de parecer insalvables. Pobre pareja trágica.

Sin embargo, yo sé la verdad.

Después del himno, los tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al

vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Me aseguro de no meterme en el mismo que Anakin. La muchedumbre frena a nuestro séquito de estilistas, mentores y acompañantes, así que nos quedamos solos; no hablamos. Mi ascensor deja a cuatro tributos antes de quedarme sola y llegar a la planta doce. Anakin acaba de salir del ascensor cuando me acerco a él y le pego un empujón en el pecho; él pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra una fea urna llena de flores artificiales. La urna se cae y se hace añicos en el suelo,

Peeta aterriza encima de los pedazos y las manos empiezan a sangrarle de inmediato.

_-_-¿A qué viene esto? _-_-me pregunta, horrorizado.

_-_-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!

Los ascensores se abren y aparece todo el grupo: Siri, Obi-wan, Kanye y Avril

_-_-¿Qué está pasando? _-_-pregunta Siri, con un deje de histeria en la voz_-_-. ¿Te has caído?

_-_-Después de que ella me empujara _-_-responde Anakin, mientras Siri y Kanye lo ayudan a levantarse.

_-_-¿Lo has empujado? _-_-me preguntaObi-wan.

_-_-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?

_-_-Fue idea mía _-_-interviene Anakin, mientras se quita trozos de cerámica de las manos_-_-. Obi-wan sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

_-_-Sí, Obi-wan es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!

_-_-Eres una idiota, sin duda _-_-dice Obi-wan, asqueado_-_-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola.

_-_-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!

_-_-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!

_-_-¡Pero no somos amantes! _-_-exclamo aunque me duela el corazon

_-_-¿A quién le importa? _-_-insiste Obi-wan, cogiéndome por los hombros y aplastándome contra la pared_-_-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones.

Oooh, los chicos de tu distrito caían abrumados a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?

El olor a vino de su aliento me pone mala; lo empujo para quitármelo de encima y retrocedo, intentando aclararme las ideas.

_-_-Tiene razón, Padme _-_-me dice Kanye, acercándose y rodeándome con un brazo.

_-_-Tendría que haberlo sabido _-_-respondo, sin saber qué pensar_-_-. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida.

_-_-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real _-_-intervino Avril.

_-_-Lo que le preocupa es su novio _-_-dice Anakin, malhumorado, mientras se arranca un trozo ensangrentado de urna.

_-_-No tengo novio _-_-afirmo

_-_-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da?-dice ani

Las palabras empiezan a surtir efecto. Me calmo. Ahora no sé si debo pensar que me han usado o que me han dado una ventaja. Obi-wan tiene razón, he sobrevivido a la entrevista, pero ¿qué les he ofrecido? A una chica imbécil dando vueltas con un vestido brillante y soltando risitas tontas. El único momento con sustancia fue cuando hablé de Sola. Comparada con Usher y su fuerza silenciosa y mortífera, no soy digna de recordar. Tonta, brillante y fácil de olvidar; bueno, no del todo, porque tengo mi once en entrenamiento. Sin embargo, ahora Anakin me ha convertido en objeto de amor, y no sólo del suyo. Según él, ahora tengo muchos admiradores, y si el público cree de verdad que estamos enamorados... Recuerdo la energía con la que han respondido a su confesión; un amor trá -wan tiene razón, en Coruscant adoran estas cosas. De repente me preocupa no haber reaccionado bien.

_-_-Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿a vosotros os pareció que podría estar enamorada de él? _-_-les pregunto.

_-_-A mí sí _-_-responde Avril_-_-. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las

cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas.

Los otros asienten.

_-_-Eres una mina, preciosa, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola _-_-afirma Obi-wan.

_-_-Siento haberte empujado _-_-le digo a Anakin, obligándome a mirarlo,

avergonzada por mi reacción.

_-_-Da igual _-_-responde él, encogiéndose de hombros_-_-. Aunque,

técnicamente, es ilegal.

_-_-¿Tienes bien las manos?

_-_-Se pondrán bien.

En el silencio que sigue a su respuesta nos llegan los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya está en el comedor.

_-_-Vamos a comer _-_-dice Obi-wan, y todos lo seguimos hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos.

Como Anakin está sangrando demasiado, Avril se lo lleva para que lo atiendan. Empezamos la sopa de nata y pétalos de rosa sin ellos, y, cuando terminamos, vuelven. Las manos de Anakin están envueltas en vendas y yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque mañana estaremos en el campo de batalla, él me ha hecho un favor y yo le he respondido con una herida. ¿Es que siempre voy a estar en deuda con él?

Después de la cena vemos la repetición de las entrevistas en el salón. Yo parezco presumida y superficial, dando vueltas y soltando risitas, aunque los demás me aseguran que les parezco encantadora. El que sí está encantador es Anakin, y después resulta irresistible en su actuación de chico enamorado. Y ahí salgo yo, ruborizada y perpleja, bella gracias a las manos de Kanye,

deseable gracias a la confesión de Anakin, trágica por las circunstancias y, lo mires por donde lo mires, imposible de olvidar.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana al alba nos levantarán y nos prepararán para el estadio. Los juegos en sí no empiezan hasta las diez, porque muchos de los habitantes de Coruscant se levantan tarde, pero Anakin y yo tenemos que empezar temprano.

No se sabe lo lejos que estará el campo de batalla elegido para este año.

Sé que Obi-wan y Siri no irán con nosotros. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ellos se desplazarán a la sede central de los juegos, donde, esperemos, reclutarán patrocinadores sin parar y trabajarán en una estrategia para decidir cómo y cuándo entregarnos los regalos. Kanye y Avril viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Siri nos coge a los dos de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de patrocinar; después, como es Siri y parece estar obligada por ley a decir siempre algo horrible, añade:

_-_-¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente, no sé si abrumada por la sentimental despedida o por la posible mejora de su fortuna.

Obi-wan cruza los brazos y nos examina.

_-_-¿Un último consejo? _-_-pregunta Anakin.

_-_-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

_-_-¿Y después? _-_-pregunto.

_-_-Seguid vivos _-_-respondio Obi-wan.

Es el mismo consejo que nos dio en el tren, pero ahora no está borracho y riéndose. Asentimos. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Cuando me voy hacia mi cuarto, Anakin se queda atrás para hablar con Avril, cosa que me alegra. No sé cuáles serán nuestras incómodas palabras de despedida, pero pueden esperar a mañana. Veo que alguien ha abierto mi cama, aunque no hay ni rastro de la chica pelirroja. Ojalá supiera su nombre; debería habérselo preguntado y puede que ella me lo hubiese escrito o explicado con mímica, aunque es probable que sólo sirviera para que la castigasen.

Me doy una ducha y me quito la pintura dorada, el maquillaje y el aroma de la belleza. Todo lo que queda del trabajo del equipo de diseño son las llamas de las uñas, que decido conservar para recordarle a la audiencia quién soy: Padme, la chica en llamas. Quizá me dé algo a lo que agarrarme en los días que me esperan.

Me pongo un camisón grueso, como de lana, y me acuesto. En unos cinco segundos me doy cuenta de que no me quedaré dormida, y lo necesito desesperadamente, porque cada momento de fatiga en el estadio es una invitación a la muerte.

No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y mis párpados se niegan a cerrarse. No puedo dejar de imaginarme en qué terreno nos soltarán.

¿Desierto? ¿Pantano? ¿Un páramo helado? Sobre todo espero que haya árboles que me puedan ofrecer escondite, alimento y cobijo. Suele haber árboles, porque los paisajes pelados son aburridos y, sin vegetación, los juegos se acaban pronto. Pero ¿cómo será el clima? ¿Qué trampas habrán escondido los Vigilantes para animar los momentos aburridos? Y luego están los otros tributos.

Cuanto más ansiosa estoy por dormirme, menos lo consigo. Al final estoy tan inquieta que tengo que salir de la cama; recorro la habitación notando que el corazón me late demasiado deprisa, que tengo la respiración acelerada. Es como estar en una celda, si no consigo respirar aire fresco pronto voy a empezar a romperlo todo otra vez. Corro por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado, que no sólo no está cerrada, sino que la han dejado entreabierta.

Quizás alguien se olvidó de cerrarla, aunque da lo mismo, porque el campo de energía que rodea el tejado impide cualquier intento desesperado de fuga, y yo no quiero escapar, sólo llenarme los pulmones de aire; quiero ver el cielo y la luna antes de que intenten darme caza.

El tejado no está iluminado por la noche, pero en cuanto piso descalza el suelo de baldosas, veo su silueta recortada contra las luces que no dejan de brillar en Coruscant. En las calles hay bastante barullo, música, gente cantando y cláxones, cosas que no oía a través de los gruesos paneles de cristal de mi cuarto. Podría largarme ahora mismo sin que él se diese cuenta; no me oiría con tanto follón. Sin embargo, el aire nocturno es tan agradable que

no soportaría regresar a mi agobiante jaula. ¿Y qué más da? ¿Qué más da si hablamos o no?

Avanzo sin hacer ruido por las baldosas; cuando estoy a un metro de él, le digo:

_-_-Deberías estar durmiendo.

Él se sobresalta, pero no se vuelve, y veo que sacude un poco la cabeza.

_-_-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.

Me acerco a él y me asomo al borde: las amplias calles están llenas de gente bailando. Me esfuerzo por distinguir los detalles de sus figuras diminutas.

_-_-¿Están disfrazados?

_-_-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

_-_-No podía dejar de pensar _-_-respondo.

_-_-¿Piensas en tu familia?

_-_-No _-_-reconozco, sintiéndome un poco culpable_-_-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro. _-_-Con la luz que llega de abajo puedo verle la cara, la extraña forma de cogerse las manos vendadas_-_-. Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.

_-_-No importa, Padme. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

_-_-No debes pensar así.

_-_-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... _-_-vacila.

_-_-¿Y qué?

_-_-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo.

¿Tiene sentido? _-_-pregunta, y yo sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona?_-_-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. _-_-Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome inferior. Mientras yo cavilaba sobre la existencia de árboles, Anakin le daba vueltas a cómo mantener su identidad, su esencia.

_-_-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? _-_-le pregunto.

_-_-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle a Corucant que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

_-_-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los

juegos.

_-_-Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo _-_-insiste_-_-. ¿No lo ves?

_-_-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Ani?

-¿Ani?-pregunta

-diminutivo de Anakin-respondi- a lo que hiba¿ a quien le importa?

_-_-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos

momentos? _-_-me pregunta, enfadado. Me mira a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos azules, exigiendo una respuesta.

_-_-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Obi-wan _-_-respondo, dando un paso atrás_-_-. Por seguir vivo.

_-_-Vale _-_-responde él, esbozando una sonrisa triste y burlona_-_-. Gracias por el consejo, preciosa. _-_-Usa el tono condescendiente de Obi-wan, es como si me hubiese dado un bofetón.

No puedo resistir a la tentacion de sus labios, miro al otro lado dejando de pensar en ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces y necesitando fuerza de voluntad, Lo beso, Anakin se sorprende pero me corresponde, separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire.

Por que fue eso?-pregunto anakin

Pienzo por que realente fue por eso.

Suspiro antes de decirle la verdad.

Por que te quiero, y no puedo perderte- dije Triste

_-_-Puedes contar con ello. _-_-dijo Anakin

Durante toda la noche planeamos nuestra alianza, cada vez que podiamos, anakin me robaba un beso y yo le correspondia.

No veo a Ani por la mañana. Kanye viene a por mí antes del alba, me da una túnica sencilla y me acompaña al tejado. Los últimos preparativos se harán en las catacumbas, debajo del estadio en sí. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada, igual que el del bosque el día que vi cómo capturaban a la chica pelirroja, y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo pies y manos en el primer escalón y,

al instante, me quedo paralizada. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me suben al interior.

Aunque me imaginaba que la escalera me soltaría al llegar, sigo pegada a ella y una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringuilla.

_-_-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Padme. Cuanto más quieta estés,

mejor podré colocártelo _-_-me explica.

¿Quieta? Soy una estatua. Sin embargo, eso no evita que note un dolor agudo cuando la aguja me introduce el dispositivo metálico debajo de la piel del antebrazo. Ahora los Vigilantes podrán localizarme en todo momento. No les gustaría perder a un tributo.

En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la escalera me suelta. La mujer desaparece y recogen a Kanye del tejado. Un chico avox se acerca y nos acompaña a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la tensión que noto en el estómago, como todo lo que puedo, aunque los deliciosos manjares no me impresionan. Estoy tan nerviosa que podría estar comiendo polvo de carbón. Lo único que me distrae es la vista desde las ventanas: sobrevolamos la ciudad y después la zona deshabitada que hay más allá. Esto es lo que ven los pájaros, sólo que ellos son libres y están a salvo.

Justo lo contrario que yo.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que nos indica que llegamos al estadio. El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Kanye y yo volvemos a la escalera, aunque esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En Coruscant la llaman la sala de lanzamiento. En los distritos la conocemos como el corral, donde guardan a los animales antes de llevarlos al matadero.

Todo está nuevo; yo seré la primera y única ocupante de esta sala de lanzamiento. Los campos de batalla son emplazamientos históricos y los conservan después de los juegos, destinos turísticos populares para los residentes de Coruscant: puedes pasar aquí un mes, volver a ver los juegos, hacer un recorrido por las catacumbas y visitar los lugares donde tuvieron lugar las muertes. Incluso puedes participar en reconstrucciones de los hechos.

Dicen que la comida es excelente.

Lucho por no vomitar el desayuno mientras me ducho y me lavo los

dientes. Kanye me peina con mi sencilla trenza de siempre; después llega la ropa, la misma para cada tributo. Kanye no tiene nada que ver con mi traje, ni siquiera sabe qué hay en el paquete, pero me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa interior, los pantalones rojizos, la blusa verde claro, el robusto cinturón marrón y la fina chaqueta negra con capucha que me llega hasta los muslos.

_-_-El material de la chaqueta está diseñado para aprovechar el calor

corporal, así que te esperan noches frescas _-_-me dice.

Las botas, que me coloco sobre unos calcetines muy ajustados, son

mejores de lo que cabría esperar: cuero suave, parecidas a las que tengo en casa. Sin embargo, éstas tienen una suela de goma flexible con dibujos, perfectas para correr.

Cuando creo que ya he terminado, Kanye se saca del bolsillo la insignia del sinsajo dorado. Se me había olvidado por completo.

_-_-¿De dónde lo has sacado? _-_-le pregunto.

_-_-Del traje verde que llevabas puesto en el tren _-_-responde. Recuerdo que me lo quité del vestido de mi madre y me lo prendí a la camisa_-_-. Es el símbolo de tu distrito, ¿no? _-_-Asiento, y él me lo coloca en la camisa_-_-. Casi no logra pasar por la junta de revisión. Algunos pensaban que podía usarse como arma y darte una ventaja injusta, pero, al final, lo aprobaron. Sí eliminaron un anillo de la chica del Distrito 1; si girabas la gema salía una punta envenenada. La chica decía que no tenía ni idea de que el anillo se transformase y no había pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario. De todos modos, ha perdido su símbolo. Bueno, ya está. Muévete, asegúrate de estar cómoda.

Camino, corro en círculo y agito los brazos.

_-_-Sí, está bien. Me queda perfectamente.

_-_-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada _-_-me dice Kanye_-_-. A no ser que puedas comer algo más.

Rechazo la comida, aunque acepto un vaso de agua que me bebo a

traguitos mientras esperamos en el sofá. No quiero morderme las uñas ni los labios, así que acabo mordisqueándome el interior de la mejilla. Todavía noto las heridas que me hice hace unos días; no tardo en sangrar.

Los nervios se convierten en terror cuando empiezo a pensar en lo que me espera. Podría estar muerta, muerta del todo, en una hora o menos. Me toco de manera obsesiva el bultito duro del antebrazo, donde la mujer me inyectó el dispositivo de seguimiento. A pesar del dolor, lo aprieto tan fuerte que me hago un moratón.

_-_-¿Quieres hablar, Padme?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero, al cabo de un momento, le doy la mano y Kanye me la aprieta entre las suyas. Nos quedamos así sentados hasta que una agradable voz femenina nos anuncia que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrada a las manos de Kanye, me acerco a la placa de metal redonda.

_-_-Recuerda lo que dijo Obi-wan: corre, busca agua. Lo demás saldrá solo _-_-dice, y yo asiento_-_-. Y recuerda una cosa: aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti.

_-_-¿De verdad? _-_-susurro.

_-_-De verdad _-_-afirma Kanye; después se inclina y me da un beso en la frente_-_-. Buena suerte, chica en llamas.

Entonces me rodea un cilindro de cristal que nos obliga a soltarnos, que me obliga a separarme de él. Kanye se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla; quiere decir que mantenga la cabeza alta.

Levanto la barbilla y me quedo todo lo quieta que me es posible. El cilindro empieza a elevarse y, durante unos quince segundos, me encuentro a oscuras.

Después noto que la placa metálica sale del cilindro y me lleva hasta la brillante luz del sol, que me deslumbra; sólo soy consciente de un viento fuerte que me trae un esperanzador aroma a pino.

En ese momento oigo la voz de la legendaria presentadora Crhistina Shadows por todas partes:

_-_-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 11 _**

Sesenta segundos. Es el tiempo que tenemos que estar de pie en nuestros círculos metálicos antes de que el sonido de un gong nos libere. Si das un paso al frente antes de que acabe el minuto, las minas te vuelan las piernas.

Sesenta segundos para observar el anillo de tributos, todos a la misma distancia de la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono, con el pico curvo y una abertura de al menos seis metros de alto, lleno a rebosar de las cosas que nos sustentarán aquí, en el estadio: comida, contenedores con agua, armas, medicinas, ropa, material para hacer fuego.

Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están del cuerno. Por ejemplo, a pocos pasos de mí hay un cuadrado de plástico de un metro de largo. Sin duda sería útil en un chaparrón.

Sin embargo, cerca de la abertura veo una tienda de campaña que me protegería de cualquier condición atmosférica; si tuviera el valor suficiente para entrar y luchar por ella contra los otros veintitrés tributos, claro, cosa que me han aconsejado no hacer.

Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, una llanura de tierra aplanada.

Detrás de los tributos que tengo frente a mí no veo nada, lo que indica que hay una pendiente descendente o puede que un acantilado. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda y detrás, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Ésa es la dirección que Obi-wan querría que tomase, y de inmediato.

Oigo sus instrucciones dentro de mi cabeza: «Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua».

Sin embargo, es tentador, muy tentador ver el regalo delante de mí,

esperándome, y saber que, si no lo cojo yo, lo hará otro; que los tributos profesionales que sobrevivan al baño de sangre se repartirán casi todo el botín, esencial para sobrevivir aquí. Algo me llama la atención: sobre un montículo de mantas enrolladas hay un carcaj de plata con flechas y un arco, ya tensado, esperando a que lo disparen.

«Eso es mío _-_-pienso_-_-. Lo han dejado para mí.»

Soy rápida, puedo correr más deprisa que las demás chicas de nuestro colegio, aunque un par de ellas me ganan en las distancias largas. Pero son menos de cuarenta metros, perfecto para mí. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, sé que puedo llegar primero, aunque la pregunta es: ¿podré salir de ahí lo bastante deprisa? Cuando termine de abrirme paso entre las mantas y coja las armas, los demás ya habrán llegado al cuerno, y quizá pueda derribar a un par de ellos, pero supongamos que hay doce; tan cerca, podrían matarme con las

lanzas y las porras. O con sus enormes puños.

Por otro lado, no seré el único objetivo. Seguro que muchos de los tributos no prestarían atención a una chica de menor tamaño que ellos, aunque hubiese conseguido un once en el entrenamiento, y preferirían dedicarse a los adversarios más feroces.

Obi-wan no me ha visto correr. De haberlo hecho, a lo mejor me habría dicho que lo intentara, que cogiera el arma, teniendo en cuenta que es precisamente el arma que podría salvarme. Además, sólo veo un arco en toda la pila. Sé que el minuto debe de estar a punto de acabar y tengo que decidir cuál será mi estrategia; al final me coloco instintivamente en posición de correr, no hacia el bosque que nos rodea, sino hacia la pila, hacia el arco. Entonces, de repente, veo a Anakin, que está cinco tributos a mi derecha; a pesar de la

distancia, sé que me está mirando y creo que sacude la cabeza, pero el sol me da en los ojos y, mientras le doy vueltas al tema, suena el gong.

¡Y me lo he perdido! ¡He perdido la oportunidad! Porque esos dos

segundos de más sin prepararme han bastado para hacerme cambiar de idea.

Muevo los pies de un lado a otro, sin saber la dirección que me indica el cerebro, y me lanzo hacia delante, recojo el cuadrado de plástico y una hogaza de pan. He cogido tan poco y estoy tan enfadada con Anakin( aunque no pueda estarlo) por distraerme que

avanzo unos quince metros hacia la Cornucopia y recojo una mochila de color naranja intenso que podría contener cualquier cosa, sólo porque no puedo soportar la idea de irme prácticamente sin nada.

Un chico, creo que del Distrito 9, intenta coger la mochila a la vez que yo y, durante un breve instante, los dos tiramos de ella. Entonces él tose y me llena la cara de sangre. Doy un tambaleante paso atrás, asqueada por las cálidas gotitas pegajosas; el chico cae al suelo y veo el cuchillo que le sobresale de la espalda.

Los demás tributos han llegado a la Cornucopia y están dispersándose para atacar. Sí, la chica del Distrito 2: Rush corre hacia mí, está a unos diez metros y lleva media docena de cuchillos en la mano. La he visto lanzarlos en el entrenamiento, y nunca falla. Yo soy su siguiente objetivo.

Todo el miedo general que he sentido hasta ahora se condensa en un miedo concreto a Rush, a esta depredadora que podría matarme dentro de pocos segundos. Con el subidón de adrenalina, me echo la mochila al hombro y corro a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Oigo la hoja del cuchillo que se dirige a mí y, por acto reflejo, levanto la mochila para protegerme la cabeza; la hoja se clava en ella. Con la mochila colgada a la espalda, sigo corriendo hacia los árboles. De algún modo, sé que Rush no me seguirá, que volverá a la Cornucopia antes de que se lleven todo lo bueno. Sonrío y pienso: «Gracias por el cuchillo».

Al borde del bosque me vuelvo un instante para examinar el campo de batalla; hay unos doce tributos luchando en el cuerno y algunos muertos tirados por el suelo. Los que han huido desaparecen en los árboles o en el vacío que veo al otro lado. Sigo corriendo hasta que el bosque me esconde de los demás tributos y después freno un poco para mantener un ritmo que me permita seguir un rato más. Durante las horas siguientes voy alternando las carreras con los

paseos para alejarme todo lo posible de mis competidores. Perdí mi pan en el forcejeo con el chico del Distrito 9, pero conseguí meterme el plástico en la manga, así que, mientras camino, lo doblo bien y me lo guardo en un bolsillo.

También saco el cuchillo (es bueno, tiene una larga hoja afilada y con dientes cerca del mango, lo que me vendrá bien para serrar cosas) y lo meto en el cinturón. Sigo moviéndome, sólo me detengo para ver si me siguen.

Tengo mucha resistencia, lo sé por mis días en los bosques. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar agua. Era la segunda instrucción de Obi-wan y, como fastidié la primera, procuro prestar atención a cualquier rastro de humedad, aunque sin suerte.

El bosque empieza a evolucionar y los pinos se mezclan con una variedad de árboles, algunos reconocibles y otros completamente desconocidos para mí.

En cierto momento oigo un ruido y saco el cuchillo, pensando en defenderme, pero resulta ser un conejo asustado.

_-_-Me alegro de verte _-_-susurro. Donde hay un conejo, podría haber cientos esperando a que los cace.

El suelo baja en pendiente, cosa que no me gusta mucho, porque los

valles me hacen sentir atrapada. Quiero estar en alto, como en las colinas que rodean el Distrito 12, desde donde puede verse venir a los enemigos. En cualquier caso, no tengo elección, así que sigo.

Lo curioso es que no me siento demasiado mal; me han venido bien los atracones de comida de los últimos días. Puedo mantenerme aunque esté falta de sueño, y estar en el bosque me resulta revitalizante. Agradezco la soledad, aunque no sea más que una ilusión, ya que es muy probable que ahora mismo esté en pantalla, no de continuo, pero sí de vez en cuando. Hay tantas muertes

que mostrar el primer día que un tributo caminando por el bosque no resulta demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, me sacarán lo bastante para que la gente sepa que sigo viva, ilesa y en movimiento. Uno de los días más fuertes de las apuestas es el de apertura, cuando llegan las primeras bajas, aunque no puede compararse con lo que sucede conforme la batalla se reduce a un puñado de jugadores.

A última hora de la tarde empiezo a oír los cañones. Cada disparo

representa a un tributo muerto. Por fin debe de haber acabado la lucha en la Cornucopia, ya que nunca recogen los cadáveres del baño de sangre hasta que se dispersan los asesinos. El día de apertura ni siquiera disparan los cañones hasta que acaba la primera batalla, porque les resulta demasiado difícil llevar la cuenta de los fallecidos. Me permito una pausa, entre jadeos,

para contar los disparos. Uno..., dos..., tres..., y así hasta llegar a once. Once muertos en total; quedan trece para jugar. Me rasco la sangre seca que el chico del Distrito 9 me tosió en la cara. Sin duda, murió. ¿Qué habrá sido de Ani?

Lo sabré en pocas horas, cuando proyecten en el cielo las imágenes de los muertos para que las veamos los demás.

De repente, me sobrecoge la idea de que Ani haya muerto, de que

hayan recogido su cadáver pálido y esté de regreso al Coruscant, donde lo limpiarán, lo vestirán y lo enviarán al Distrito 12 en una sencilla caja de madera; de que ya no esté aquí, sino camino a casa. Intento recordar si lo vi después de que comenzara la acción, pero la última imagen que recuerdo es la de Ani sacudiendo la cabeza al sonar el gong.

Quizá sea mejor que esté muerto. Él no creía poder ganar y yo no tendré que enfrentarme a la desagradable tarea de matarlo. Quizá sea mejor que esté fuera del juego para siempre.

Me dejo caer junto a mi mochila, agotada. De todos modos, necesito

revisarla antes de que caiga la noche y ver qué tengo para trabajar. Cuando desabrocho las correas, noto que es robusta, aunque tiene un color muy desafortunado. Este naranja casi brilla en la oscuridad; tomo nota de que tengo que camuflarla en cuanto se haga de día.

Abro la solapa; en este momento, lo que más deseo es agua. El consejo de Obi-wan de encontrarla de inmediato no era arbitrario: no duraré mucho sin ella. Quizá pueda funcionar durante unos cuantos días con los feos síntomas de la deshidratación, pero después me deterioraré hasta quedar indefensa y moriré en una semana, como mucho. Saco con cuidado las provisiones: un fino saco de dormir negro que guarda el calor corporal; un paquete de galletas saladas; un paquete de tiras de cecina de vaca; una botella de yodo; una caja

de cerillas de madera; un pequeño rollo de alambre; unas gafas de sol; y una botella de plástico de dos litros con tapón para llenarla de agua, aunque está vacía.

Nada de agua. ¿Tanto les habría costado llenar la botella? Me doy cuenta de lo secas que tengo la garganta y la boca, de las grietas de los labios. Llevo moviéndome todo el día, hacía calor y he sudado mucho. Esto lo hago en casa, pero siempre he tenido arroyos para beber o nieve que derretir, si la cosa llegaba a ese extremo.

Mientras vuelvo a meter las cosas en la mochila, se me ocurre una idea horrible: el lago, el que vi mientras esperaba a que sonase el gong, ¿será la única fuente de agua del estadio? Así garantizarían que todos tuviésemos que luchar. El lago está a un día entero de camino desde aquí, una excursión muy dura si no tengo nada para beber. En cualquier caso, aunque llegara, seguro que lo custodian algunos de los tributos profesionales. Empieza a entrarme el pánico, hasta que recuerdo el conejo que salió corriendo al principio de la

jornada; él también tiene que beber, sólo hay que descubrir dónde.

Empieza a anochecer y no me encuentro cómoda. Los árboles son

demasiado ralos para esconderme, y la capa de agujas de pino que amortigua mis pisadas también hace que resulte difícil seguir el rastro de los animales para encontrar agua. Además, sigo bajando cada vez más hacia un valle que parece no acabar nunca.

También tengo hambre, pero no me atrevo a gastar mi preciado tesoro de galletas y cecina, así que saco el cuchillo y me pongo a cortar un pino, quitándole la corteza exterior y sacando un buen puñado de la interior, más blanda. Me dedico a masticarla lentamente mientras camino. Después de una semana disfrutando de la mejor comida del mundo, es algo difícil de soportar, pero he comido mucho pino en mi vida, me adaptaré rápidamente.

Al cabo de una hora está claro que tengo que encontrar un sitio para

dormir. Las criaturas de la noche salen de sus guaridas; oigo algún que otro aullido y a los buhos, lo que me hace pensar que tendré competencia en la caza de los conejos. En cuanto a si me verán como fuente de alimentación, es pronto para decirlo. A saber cuántos animales me están acechando en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que mi prioridad son los otros tributos, ya que estoy segura de que seguirán cazando de noche. Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia tendrán comida, agua abundante del lago, antorchas o linternas y armas que estarán deseando usar. Sólo espero haberme alejado lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance.

Antes de acampar, saco mi alambre y coloco dos trampas de lazo en los arbustos. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no tardaré en quedarme sin comida y puedo preparar trampas sobre la marcha. En cualquier caso, camino otros cinco minutos antes de detenerme.

Escojo mi árbol con cuidado, un sauce no muy alto, aunque colocado en un bosquecillo con otros sauces, de modo que pueda ocultarme entre las largas ramas colgantes. Lo trepo utilizando las ramas más fuertes, cerca del tronco, y encuentro una bifurcación que me servirá de cama. Tardo un ratito, pero consigo colocar el saco de dormir en una posición relativamente cómoda y me meto dentro. Como precaución, me quito el cinturón, lo paso por la rama y el saco, y me lo ato a la cintura. Así, si ruedo mientras duermo, no caeré al suelo. Aunque soy lo bastante pequeña para taparme la cabeza con el saco, me subo también la capucha. Conforme cae la noche, la temperatura baja en picado. A pesar del riesgo que corrí al coger la mochila, sé que hice lo correcto, porque este saco de dormir en el que se refleja el calor de mi cuerpo para devolvérmelo no tiene precio. Seguro que, en estos momentos, la principal preocupación de varios tributos es cómo entrar en calor, mientras que quizá yo pueda dormir algunas horas. Si no tuviera tanta sed...

Justo al caer la noche oigo el himno que precede al recuento de bajas. A través de las ramas veo el sello de Coruscant, que parece flotar en el cielo. En realidad estoy viendo una pantalla enorme que transportan en uno de sus silenciosos aerodeslizadores. El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece un momento. En casa estaríamos viendo la repetición de todos y cada uno de los asesinatos, pero consideran que eso sería una ventaja injusta para los tributos supervivientes. Por ejemplo, si yo me hubiese hecho con el arco y hubiese matado a alguien, mi secreto estaría al descubierto. No, en el estadio sólo vemos las mismas fotografías que televisaron cuando salieron las puntuaciones del entrenamiento, simples fotografías de nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponen debajo es el número del distrito. Respiro hondo conforme surgen los rostros de los once tributos muertos y voy contándolos con los dedos.

La primera es la chica del Distrito 3, lo que significa que los tributos

profesionales de los distrito han sobrevivido. No me sorprende. Después, el chico del 4. Eso no me lo esperaba, porque los profesionales suelen sobrevivir al primer día. El chico del Distrito 5... Supongo que la chica con cara de comadreja lo ha conseguido. Los dos tributos del 6 y el 7. El chico del 8. Los dos del 9. Sí, ahí está el chico que intentó llevarse la mochila. He, llevado las cuentas con los dedos, así que sólo queda un tributo muerto. ¿Será Anakin? No, es la chica del Distrito 10. Ya está. Vuelven a poner el sello del Coruscant con una última fioritura musical. Después me quedo a oscuras y regresan los ruidos del bosque.

Me alivia saber que Anakin sigue vivo. Me repito que, si me matan, su victoria beneficiaría a mi madre y a Sola. Es lo que me digo para explicarme las emociones contradictorias que me despierta el hijo de la panadera: la gratitud por la ventaja que me dio al declarar su amor por mí en la entrevista; la rabia ante su alarde de superioridad en el tejado; el miedo de encontrarme cara a cara con él en la batalla.

Once muertos, pero ninguno del Distrito 12. Intento repasar quién queda: cinco tributos profesionales; Acatl( creo que es su nombre), Usher y Nicte. Nicte... Así que al final ha sobrevivido al primer día; no puedo evitar alegrarme. Con eso somos diez, mañana averiguaré los tres que me faltan. Ahora, a oscuras y después de haber caminado tanto y subido a lo alto de un árbol, ha llegado el momento de intentar descansar.

En realidad no he dormido mucho en los dos últimos días, a lo que hay que sumar la larga jornada de viaje por el campo de batalla. Dejo que los músculos se relajen poco a poco. Se me cierran los ojos. Lo último que pienso es que es una suerte que no ronque...

·

¡Crac! El ruido de una rama rota me despierta. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Cinco? Tengo fría la punta de la nariz. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¿Qué está pasando? No es el ruido de una rama pisada, sino de una que se ha roto en el árbol. ¡Crac! ¡Crac! Calculo que está a varios metros a mi derecha. Me vuelvo hacia allí lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Durante unos minutos no hay más que oscuridad y ruido de movimiento, pero después veo una chispa y el inicio de una pequeña fogata. Un par de manos se calientan encima, aunque no distingo nada más.

Tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar todos los tacos que me sé.

¿En qué estará pensando? Los que lucharon en la Cornucopia, con su fuerza superior y sus generosas provisiones, quizá no hubiesen visto el fuego entonces, pero ahora que ya estarán rastreando el bosque en busca de víctimas... Es como agitar una bandera y gritar: «¡Venid a por mí!».

Y aquí estoy, a tiro de piedra del tributo más idiota de los juegos, atada a un árbol y sin atreverme a huir, porque acabaría dándole mi ubicación exacta a cualquier asesino que la buscase. Es decir, sé que hace frío y que no todos tienen un saco de dormir, ¡pero hay que apretar los dientes y aguantarse hasta el alba!

Me quedó dentro del saco hecha una furia durante un par de horas,

pensando en que, si pudiera salir del árbol, no me importaría cargarme a ni nuevo vecino. Mi instinto me dice que huya, no que luche, aunque, obviamente, esta persona es un riesgo. La gente estúpida resulta peligrosa, y éste seguro que no tiene armas, mientras que yo cuento con un excelente cuchillo.

El cielo sigue oscuro, pero noto que se acerca el amanecer. Empiezo a pensar que quizás hayamos (es decir, la persona cuya muerte planeo y yo misma) pasado desapercibidos. Entonces lo oigo: varios pares de pies que echan a correr. El de la hoguera debe de haberse quedado dormido. Caen sobre ella antes de que pueda escapar; ahora sé que es una chica, porque oigo sus súplicas y el grito de dolor que las acalla. Después hay risas y felicitaciones de varias voces. Alguien grita: «¡Doce menos, quedan once!». Los demás lo vitorean.

Así que luchan en manada; no me sorprende. A menudo se forman

alianzas en las primeras etapas de los juegos; los fuertes se agrupan para cazar a los débiles y, cuando la tensión empieza a crecer demasiado, se vuelven unos contra otros. Está bastante claro quiénes forman la alianza: serán los tributos profesionales que quedan de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, dos chicos y tres chicas, los que comían juntos.

Durante un momento los oigo registrar a la chica en busca de provisiones.

Por sus comentarios sé que no han encontrado nada bueno. Me pregunto si la víctima será Nicte, aunque descarto la idea rápidamente, porque ella es demasiado lista para hacer una hoguera.

_-_-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar.

Estoy casi segura de que es el bruto del Distrito 2: Nuth. Oigo murmullos de aprobación y, horrorizada, veo que se dirigen a mí. No saben dónde estoy.

¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Y estoy bien escondida entre los árboles, al menos mientras el sol siga bajo. Después, mi saco de dormir negro pasará de servirme de camuflaje a ser un problema. Si siguen avanzando pasarán por debajo de mí y desaparecerán en un minuto.

Entonces, los profesionales se detienen en el claro que se encuentra a unos diez metros de mi árbol. Tienen linternas y antorchas, veo un brazo por aquí y una bota por allá a través de los huecos de las ramas. ¿Me habrán visto? No, todavía no. Por sus palabras sé que tienen la cabeza en otra parte.

_-_-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

_-_-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.

_-_-A no ser que no esté muerta.

_-_-Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo.

_-_-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

_-_-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.

_-_-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

_-_-¡He dicho que está muerta!

Empieza una discusión, hasta que uno de los tributos silencia a los demás.

_-_-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos

moviéndonos!

Casi me caigo del árbol: el que hablaba era Anakin.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 12 _**

Menos mal que tomé la precaución de agarrarme con el cinturón, porque he rodado de lado sobre las ramas y ahora estoy mirando al suelo, sujeta por el cinturón y una mano, y con los pies a horcajadas sobre la mochila, dentro del saco de dormir, abrazada al tronco. Tengo que haber hecho algún ruido al deslizarme, pero los profesionales estaban demasiado absortos con su discusión como para oírme.

_-_-Venga, chico amoroso _-_-le dice Nuth_-_-, compruébalo tú mismo.

Veo de reojo a Ani, iluminado por una antorcha, dirigiéndose a la chica de la hoguera. Tiene la cara amoratada, una venda ensangrentada en el brazo y, por el sonido de sus pasos, cojea un poco. Recuerdo cómo sacudió la cabeza para decirme que no fuese a por las provisiones, mientras que él planeaba meterse en la refriega desde el principio. Justo lo contrario de lo que le había dicho Obi-wan.

Vale, puedo soportarlo, ver tantas cosas juntas resultaba tentador. Sin embargo, esto..., esto es distinto. Haberse aliado con esta manada de lobos profesionales para cazarnos a los demás... ¡A nadie del Distrito 12 se le habría ocurrido algo semejante! Lo mires por donde lo mires, los tributos profesionales son malvados, arrogantes y están mejor alimentados, pero sólo porque son los

perritos falderos de Coruscant. Todo el mundo los odia profundamente, salvo la gente de su propio distrito. Ni me imagino lo que estarán diciendo de Anakin en casa, ¿y él tiene el valor de hablarme de vergüenza?

Está claro que lo del chico noble del tejado era otro de sus jueguecitos, y va a ser el último. Esta noche desearé que su muerte aparezca en el cielo, si no lo mato yo antes.

Los tributos profesionales guardan silencio hasta que sale de su alcance, para después hablar en voz baja.

_-_-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y acabamos con esto?-dijo Shine

_-_-Deja que se quede. ¿Qué más da? Sabe utilizar el cuchillo- dijo Nuth

¿Ah, sí? Eso es nuevo; cuántas cosas interesantes estoy aprendiendo de mi amigo Anakin.

_-_-Además, es nuestra mejor baza para encontrarla.

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que hablan de mí.

_-_-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que la chica se ha tragado la cursilería romántica?

_-_-Puede. Parecía bastante simplona. Cada vez que la recuerdo dando vueltas con el vestido me dan ganas de potar.

_-_-Ojalá supiéramos cómo consiguió el once.

_-_-Seguro que el chico amoroso lo sabe.

Se callan al oír que vuelve Anakin.

_-_-¿Estaba muerta? _-_-le pregunta Nuth

_-_-No, pero ahora sí _-_-responde Anakin. En ese momento suena el

cañonazo_-_-. ¿Nos vamos?

La manada profesional sale corriendo justo cuando despunta el alba y los cantos de los pájaros llenan el aire. Me quedo en mi incómoda postura, con los músculos temblando durante un rato más, y después me coloco de nuevo sobre la rama. Necesito bajar, seguir adelante, pero, por un momento, me quedo tumbada donde estoy, digiriendo lo que he oído. La chica tontorrona a la que hay que tomarse en serio porque ha conseguido un once; porque sabe usar un arco. Eso Anakin lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Sin embargo, todavía no se lo ha dicho. ¿Está guardándose la información porque sabe que es lo que lo mantiene con vida? ¿Sigue fingiendo que me ama de cara a la audiencia? ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza?

De repente, los pájaros se callan y uno lanza una aguda llamada de

advertencia. Una sola nota, como la que Palo y yo oímos cuando capturaron a la chica pelirroja. Un aerodeslizador se materializa sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajan unos enormes dientes metálicos. Poco a poco, con cuidado, meten a la chica muerta en el aparato. Después desaparece y los pájaros reanudan su canción.

_-_-Muévete _-_-susurro para mis adentros.

Salgo como puedo del saco de dormir, lo enrollo y lo meto en la mochila.

Respiro profundamente. Mientras me ocultaban la noche, el saco y las ramas de sauce, las cámaras no habrán podido obtener una buena imagen de mí, pero sé que deben de estar siguiéndome. En cuanto toque el suelo, tengo garantizado un primer plano.

La audiencia habrá estado como loca, sabiendo que estaba en el árbol, que he oído la conversación de los profesionales y que he descubierto que Anakin está con ellos. Hasta que averigüe cómo quiero utilizar la información, será mejor que actúe como si estuviese por encima de todo. Nada de perplejidad y, obviamente, nada dé confusión o miedo.

No, tiene que parecer que voy un paso por delante de ellos.

Así que salgo del follaje y llego a la zona iluminada por el alba, me detengo un segundo para que las cámaras puedan captarme, inclino la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y sonrío con suficiencia. ¡Ya está! ¡A ver si descubren lo que significa!

Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando pienso en las trampas. Quizá sea imprudente comprobarlas estando los otros tan cerca, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Supongo que llevo demasiados años cazando, aparte de la atracción de la comida. La recompensa es un buen conejo. En un segundo limpio y destripo el animal, dejando la cabeza, las patas, el rabo, el pellejo y las entrañas debajo de una pila de hojas. Me encantaría encender un fuego (comer conejo crudo puede darte tularemia, una lección que aprendí de la peor manera); entonces me acuerdo de la chica muerta. Corro de vuelta a su campamento y, efectivamente, las brasas de su hoguera todavía están calientes. Corto el conejo, fabrico un espetón con ramas y lo pongo sobre las brasas.

Ahora me alegro de tener cámaras a mi alrededor, porque quiero que los patrocinadores vean que puedo cazar, que soy una buena apuesta porque no caeré en las trampas del hambre con tanta facilidad como los demás. Mientras se asa el conejo, machaco parte de una rama quemada y me pongo a camuflar la mochila naranja. El negro la disimula un poco, aunque me parece que una capa de lodo ayudaría bastante. Por supuesto, para conseguir lodo necesito

agua...

Me pongo mis cosas, cojo el espetón, echo tierra encima de las brasas y salgo en dirección opuesta a los tributos profesionales. Me como la mitad del conejo por el camino y envuelvo el resto en mi plástico para después. El estómago deja de hacerme ruido, pero la carne no ha servido para quitarme la sed. El agua es mi principal prioridad.

Mientras sigo adelante, estoy segura de que todavía salgo en las pantallas de Coruscant, así que sigo ocultando con cuidado mis emociones; sin embargo, Crhistina Shadows debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con sus comentaristas invitados, diseccionando el comportamiento de Anakin y mi reacción. ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto? ¿Ha revelado Anakin sus verdaderas

intenciones? ¿Cómo afecta eso a las apuestas? ¿Perderemos patrocinadores? ¿Acaso tenemos alguno? Sí, yo creo que sí los tenemos o, al menos, los teníamos.

Está claro que Anakin ha lanzado una llave inglesa al engranaje de nuestra dinámica de amantes trágicos. ¿O no? Quizá, como no ha dicho mucho sobre mí, todavía podamos sacarle partido; quizá la gente piense que lo hemos planeado juntos, si da la impresión de que el asunto me divierte.

El sol sube en el cielo e, incluso a través de los árboles, parece demasiado brillante. Me unto los labios con la grasa del conejo e intento no jadear, aunque no sirve de nada, porque ya ha pasado un día y me deshidrato rápidamente.

Intento pensar en todo lo que sé sobre la búsqueda de agua: fluye colina abajo, así que, de hecho, seguir por el valle no es mala idea. Si pudiera localizar el rastro de algún animal o alguna zona de vegetación especialmente verde, eso podría ayudarme, pero todo parece igual. Sólo están la pendiente, los pájaros y los mismos árboles.

Conforme avanza el día, sé que voy a tener problemas. La poca orina que expulso es marrón oscuro, me duele la cabeza y noto una sequedad en la lengua que se niega a humedecerse. El sol me hace daño en los ojos, así que me pongo las gafas de sol, aunque, al hacerlo, las noto raras y las vuelvo a guardar en la mochila.

De repente, avanzada la tarde, creo que he encontrado ayuda: veo un arbusto con bayas y corro a coger los frutos para chuparles el jugo. Sin embargo, justo cuando me los estoy llevando a la boca, les echo un buen vistazo: creía que eran arándanos negros, pero tienen una forma distinta y, por dentro, son rojos. No reconozco las bayas; aunque quizá sean comestibles, me parece que es un malvado truco de los Vigilantes. Incluso el instructor de plantas del Centro de Entrenamiento nos dijo que evitásemos las bayas a no ser que estuviésemos seguros al cien por cien de que no eran tóxicas. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero tengo tanta sed que necesito recordármelo para reunir fuerzas y tirarlas.

La fatiga empieza a pesarme; no la fatiga normal después de una larga caminata, sino que tengo que detenerme y descansar frecuentemente. Sé que no encontraré cura para mi mal si no sigo buscando. Intento una táctica nueva, buscar rastros de agua, pero, por lo que veo en todas direcciones, sólo hay bosque y más bosque.

Decidida a seguir hasta la noche, camino hasta que me tropiezo yo sola.

Agotada, me subo a un árbol y me ato a él. Aunque no tengo hambre, me obligo a chupar un hueso de conejo para tener la boca entretenida. Cae la noche, tocan el himno y veo en el cielo la imagen de la chica, que, al parecer, venía del Distrito 8. La chica a la que Anakin remató.

El miedo que me inspira la manada de profesionales no es nada

comparado con la sed. Ademas, se fueron en dirección opuesta y, en estos momentos, ellos también tendrán que descansar. Con la escasez de agua, puede que hayan vuelto al lago para repostar.

Quizás ésa sea también mi única alternativa.

La mañana sólo me trae preocupaciones. Me palpita la cabeza con cada latido del corazón. Los movimientos más simples hacen que me duelan las articulaciones como si me clavaran cuchillos. Más que bajar del árbol, me caigo de él. Tardo varios minutos en recoger las cosas y, muy dentro de mí, sé que está mal, que debería actuar con más precaución y moverme con más urgencia. Sin embargo, tengo la cabeza embotada y me cuesta seguir un plan.

Me apoyo en el tronco del árbol y me acaricio con cuidado la superficie áspera de la lengua mientras evalúo mis opciones. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir agua?

Volver al lago: no, nunca lo conseguiría.

Esperar a que llueva: no hay ni una nube en el cielo.

Seguir buscando: sí, es mi única opción. Entonces tengo otra idea, y la rabia que siento a continuación me devuelve a la realidad.

¡Obi-wan! ¡Él podría enviarme agua! Podría pulsar un botón y enviármela en un paracaídas plateado en pocos minutos. Sé que tengo patrocinadores, al menos uno o dos que podrían permitirse darme medio litro de agua. Sí, cuesta dinero, pero esta gente está forrada de billetes y, además, están apostando por mí. Quizá Obi-wan no se dé cuenta de cuánto la necesito.

_-_-Agua _-_-digo, todo lo alto que me atrevo a hablar, y espero, deseando que

un paracaídas descienda del cielo. No aparece nada.

Algo va mal. ¿Me engaño al pensar que tengo patrocinadores? ¿O los heperdido por el comportamiento de Anakin? No, no lo creo. Ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere comprarme agua, pero Obi-wan no se lo permite. Como mentor, él controla el flujo de regalos de los patrocinadores, y sé que me odia, me lo ha dejado claro. ¿Me odiará lo suficiente para dejarme morir? ¿Así? No puede hacerlo, ¿no? Si un mentor no trata bien a sus tributos, será responsable frente

a los telespectadores, frente a la gente del Distrito 12. Ni siquiera Obi-wan se arriesgaría a eso, ¿no? Que digan lo que quieran de mis socios comerciantes del Quemador, pero no creo que le permitiesen volver a entrar allí si me deja morir de este modo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar entonces su alcohol? Por tanto, ¿de qué va esto? ¿Intenta hacerme sufrir por haberlo desafiado? ¿Está dirigiendo los regalos a Anakin? ¿Está demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando? Por algún motivo, no lo creo, y tampoco creo que esté

intentando matarme. De hecho, a su manera, ha intentado de verdad

prepararme para esto. Entonces, ¿qué?

Me tapo la cara con las manos. No corro el peligro de llorar, no podría producir ni una lágrima aunque me fuese la vida en ello. ¿Qué está haciendo Obi-wan? A pesar de la rabia, el odio y la suspicacia, una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me susurra una respuesta: «Quizá te esté enviando un mensaje».

¿Un mensaje para decirme qué? Entonces lo entiendo; Obi-wan sólo tendría una buena razón para no darme agua: saber que estoy a punto de encontrarla.

Aprieto los dientes y me levanto. La mochila parece pesar el triple de lo normal. Cojo una rama rota que me sirva de bastón y me pongo en marcha. El sol cae a plomo, es aún más abrasador que en los dos primeros días, y me siento como un trozo de cuero secándose y agrietándose con el calor. Cada paso me supone un gran esfuerzo, pero me niego a parar, me niego a sentarme. Si me siento, es muy probable que no vuelva a levantarme, que ni siquiera recuerde cuál es mi objetivo.

¡Soy una presa muy fácil! Cualquier tributo, incluso la pequeña Nicte, podría acabar conmigo ahora mismo; sólo tendría que empujarme y matarme con mi propio cuchillo, y a mí no me quedarían fuerzas para resistirme. Sin embargo, si hay alguien más en esta parte del bosque, no me hace caso. Lo cierto es que me siento a millones de kilómetros del resto de la humanidad.

En cualquier caso, no estoy sola, no, seguro que me sigue una cámara.

Pienso en los años que pasé viendo cómo los tributos se morían de hambre, congelados, desangrados o deshidratados. A no ser que haya una buena pelea en alguna parte, debo de ser la protagonista.

Me acuerdo de Sola; es probable que no me esté viendo en directo, pero echarán las últimas noticias en el colegio durante el descanso para comer, así que intento no parecer tan desesperada, por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando cae la tarde, sé que se acerca el final. Me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón me va demasiado deprisa. Se me olvida continuamente qué estoy haciendo. Me tropiezo una y otra vez, y, aunque consigo levantarme, cuando por fin se me cae el bastón, me derrumbo por última vez y no me levanto más. Dejo que se me cierren los ojos.

He juzgado mal a Obi-wan: no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarme.

«No pasa nada _-_-pienso_-_-. Aquí no se está tan mal.»

El aire es menos caluroso, lo que significa que se acerca la noche. Hay un suave aroma a dulce que me recuerda a los nenúfares. Acaricio la suave tierra y deslizo las manos fácilmente sobre ella.

«Es un buen lugar para morir.»

Dibujo remolinos en la tierra fresca y resbaladiza. «Me encanta el barro», pienso. ¿Cuántas veces he podido seguirle la pista a una presa gracias a esta superficie suave y fácil de leer? También es bueno para las picaduras de abeja.

Barro. Barro. ¡Barro! Abro los ojos de golpe y hundo los dedos en la tierra. ¡Es barro! Levanto la nariz y huelo: ¡son nenúfares! ¡Plantas acuáticas!

Empiezo a arrastrarme sobre el lodo, avanzando hacia el aroma. A unos cinco metros de donde había caído atravieso una maraña de plantas que dan a un estanque. En la superficie flotan unas flores amarillas, mis preciosos nenúfares.

Resisto la tentación de meter la cara en el agua y tragar toda la que pueda, porque me queda la suficiente sensatez para no hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas saco la botella, la lleno de agua y añado el número correcto de gotas de yodo para purificarla. La media hora de espera es una agonía, pero la aguanto. Al menos, creo que ha pasado media hora, aunque, sin duda, es lo máximo que puedo soportar.

«Ahora, poco a poco», me digo. Doy un trago y me obligo a esperar.

Después otro. A lo largo de las dos horas siguientes me bebo los dos litros enteros. Después otra botella. Me preparo otra antes de retirarme a un árbol, donde sigo sorbiendo, comiendo conejo e incluso me permito gastar una de mis preciadas galletas saladas. Cuando suena el himno, me siendo mucho mejor.

Esta noche no sale ninguna cara en el cielo, hoy no han muerto tributos.

Mañana me quedaré aquí, descansando, camuflaré mi mochila con lodo, pescaré algunos de los pececillos que he visto mientras bebía y desenterraré las raíces de los nenúfares para prepararme una buena comida. Me acurruco en el saco de dormir y me agarro a la botella de agua como si me fuera la vida en ello, ya que, de hecho, así es.

Unas cuantas horas después me despierta una estampida. Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero mis maltrechos ojos lo ven; sería difícil pasar por alto la pared de fuego que desciende sobre mí.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 13 _**

Mi primer impulso es bajar corriendo del árbol, pero estoy atada con el cinturón. Consigo soltar la hebilla de algún modo y caigo al suelo, todavía envuelta en mi saco de dormir. No hay tiempo para empaquetar nada. Por suerte, ya tengo la mochila y la botella dentro del saco, así que meto el cinturón, me cuelgo el saco al hombro y huyo.

El mundo se ha transformado en un infierno de llamas y humo. Las ramas ardiendo caen de los árboles convertidas en lluvias de chispas a mis pies. No puedo hacer más que seguir a los otros, a los conejos y ciervos, e incluso a una jauría de perros salvajes que corren por el bosque. Confío en su dirección porque sus instintos están más desarrollados que los míos. Sin embargo, ellos son mucho más rápidos, vuelan por el bosque con gran agilidad, mientras que mis botas no dejan de tropezar con raíces y ramas caídas, y no puedo seguir su ritmo de ninguna manera.

El calor es horrible, pero lo peor es el humo que amenaza con ahogarme en cualquier momento. Me subo la camisa para taparme la nariz y me alegro de que esté mojada de sudor, ya que eso me ofrece una pequeña protección. Y sigo corriendo, ahogándome, con el saco dándome botes en la espalda y la

cara llena de cortes por las ramas que se materializan delante de mí sin avisar, surgidas de la niebla gris, porque se supone que tengo que correr.

Esto no ha sido una hoguera que se le haya descontrolado a un tributo, ni tampoco un suceso accidental; las llamas que me acechan tienen una altura antinatural, una uniformidad que las delata como artificiales, creadas por humanos, creadas por los Vigilantes. Hoy ha estado todo demasiado tranquilo; no ha habido muertes y quizá ni siquiera peleas, así que la audiencia de

Corscant empezaba a aletargarse y a comentar que estos juegos resultaban casi aburridos. Y los Juegos del Hambre no pueden ser aburridos.

Es fácil entender la motivación de los Vigilantes. Hay una manada de profesionales y después estamos los demás, seguramente repartidos a lo largo y ancho del estadio. Este incendio está diseñado para juntarnos, para que nos encontremos. Aunque puede que no sea el dispositivo más original que haya visto, es muy, muy eficaz.

Salto por encima de un tronco ardiendo, pero no salto lo suficiente; la parte de atrás de la chaqueta se quema, y tengo que detenerme para quitármela y apagar las llamas. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a abandonar la chaqueta, aunque esté achicharrada y caliente; me arriesgo a meterla en el saco de dormir, esperando que la falta de aire termine de extinguir el fuego. Lo que llevo en la mochila es lo único que tengo, y ya es bastante poco para sobrevivir.

En cuestión de minutos noto la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. Las toses empiezan poco después, y me da la impresión de que se me fríen los pulmones. La incomodidad se convierte en angustia, hasta que cada vez que respiro noto una puñalada de dolor que me atraviesa el pecho. Consigo refugiarme debajo de un saliente rocoso justo cuando empiezan los vómitos, y pierdo mi escasa cena y todo lo demás que me quedase en el estómago. Me

pongo a cuatro patas y sigo con las arcadas hasta que no hay nada más que echar.

Sé que tengo que seguir moviéndome, pero estoy temblando y mareada, jadeando por la falta de aire. Me permito tomar una gota de agua para enjuagarme la boca y escupir, y después le doy un par de tragos más a la botella.

«Tienes un minuto _-_-me digo_-_-. Un minuto para descansar.» Me tomo ese tiempo para reordenar mis provisiones, enrollar el saco y meter todo a lo bruto en la mochila. Se me acaba el minuto. Sé que ha llegado el momento de moverse, pero el humo me ha dejado atontada. Los veloces animales que me guiaban me han dejado atrás y sé que no he estado antes en esta parte del

bosque, que no había visto rocas grandes como ésta en mis anteriores excursiones. ¿Adónde me llevan los Vigilantes? ¿De vuelta al lago? ¿A un nuevo terreno lleno de nuevos peligros? El ataque comenzó justo cuando por fin lograba tener unas cuantas horas de paz. ¿Habrá alguna forma de avanzar en paralelo al estanque y regresar después, al menos a por agua? La pared de

fuego debe terminar en alguna parte y no puede arder para siempre. No porque los Vigilantes no puedan hacerlo, sino porque, de nuevo, la audiencia se quejaría. Si pudiera meterme detrás de la línea de fuego, evitaría encontrarme con los profesionales. Cuando por fin decido intentar dar la vuelta dando un rodeo, aunque eso conllevase varios kilómetros de viaje para alejarme de este infierno y otros cuantos para volver, la primera bola de fuego se estrella contra la roca, a medio metro de mi cabeza. Salgo corriendo del saliente. El miedo me da energía renovada.

El juego ha dado un giro inesperado: el incendio es una excusa para hacer que nos movamos, para que la audiencia vea diversión de verdad. Cuando oigo el siguiente siseo, me tiro al suelo boca abajo sin entretenerme en mirar atrás, y la bola de fuego da en un árbol a mi izquierda y lo envuelve en llamas.

Quedarse quieta significa morir; apenas me he puesto en pie cuando la tercera bola golpea el lugar en el que estaba tumbada y levanta una columna de fuego a mis espaldas. El tiempo pierde significado mientras intento esquivar los ataques. No puedo ver desde dónde los lanzan, aunque no es un aerodeslizador, pues los ángulos no son lo bastante extremos. Seguramente han armado toda esta zona del bosque con lanzadores de precisión escondidos en árboles o rocas. En algún lugar, en una habitación fresca e inmaculada, hay un Vigilante sentado delante de unos mandos, disparando los gatillos que podrían acabar con mi vida en cuestión de segundos; sólo hace falta un blanco directo.

Corro en zigzag, me agacho, me levanto de un salto y, entre unas cosas y otras, me quito de la cabeza el vago plan de regresar al estanque. Las bolas de fuego son del tamaño de manzanas, pero liberan una potencia enorme al hacer contacto. Tengo que utilizar todos mis sentidos al máximo para sobrevivir, no hay tiempo para juzgar si un movimiento es correcto o no: si oigo un siseo, o

actúo o muero.

Sin embargo, algo me hace seguir adelante; después de toda una vida viendo los Juegos del Hambre en la tele, sé que hay algunas zonas del estadio que están preparadas para ciertos ataques y que, si consigo salir de esta zona, quizá pueda alejarme del alcance de los lanzacohetes. También es posible que acabe dentro de un nido de víboras, pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso.

Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado esquivando bolas de fuego, finalmente, los ataques empiezan a decaer, lo que me parece estupendo, porque vuelvo a sentir arcadas. Esta vez se trata de una sustancia ácida que me quema la garganta y se me mete en la nariz. Me veo obligada a parar, entre

convulsiones, intentando desesperadamente librarme de los venenos que he absorbido durante el ataque. Espero al siguiente siseo, a la siguiente señal para salir corriendo, pero no llega. La violencia de las arcadas ha hecho que se me salten las lágrimas, y me pican los ojos. Tengo la ropa empapada en sudor y, de algún modo, a pesar del humo y el vómito, me llega el olor a pelo

quemado. Me llevo la mano a la trenza y descubro que una bola de fuego me ha achicharrado al menos quince centímetros; los mechones de pelo ennegrecido se me deshacen entre los dedos y me quedo mirándolos, fascinada por la transformación, hasta que, de repente, vuelven los siseos.

Mis músculos reaccionan, aunque esta vez no son lo bastante rápidos y la bola de fuego cae al suelo junto a mí, no sin antes deslizarse por mi pantorrilla derecha. Ver la pernera del pantalón en llamas me hace perder los nervios: me retuerzo y retrocedo a gatas, chillando, intentando apartarme del horror.

Cuando por fin recupero el sentido común, hago rodar la pierna por el suelo, lo que sirve para apagarlo casi todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sin pensar, me arranco la tela que queda con las manos desnudas.

Me siento en el suelo, a pocos metros del incendio que ha causado la bola.

La pantorrilla me arde y tengo las manos llenas de ampollas rojas; tiemblo demasiado para moverme. Si los Vigilantes quieren acabar conmigo, éste es el momento.

Oigo la voz de Kanye, que me trae imágenes de telas lujosas y gemas resplandecientes: «Padme, la chica en llamas». Los Vigilantes deben de estar muertos de risa con esto. Aún peor, puede que los bellos trajes de Kanye sean la razón de esta tortura concreta. Sé que él no podía preverlo y que debe de estar pasándolo mal porque, de hecho, creo que le importo. A pesar de todo, en perspectiva, quizá me habría ido mejor si hubiese salido desnuda en el carro.

El ataque ha terminado. Está claro que los Vigilantes no me quieren muerta, al menos todavía. Todos saben que podrían destruirnos en cuanto suena el gong, pero el verdadero entretenimiento de los juegos es ver cómo los tributos se matan entre ellos. De vez en cuando matan a uno para que los demás jugadores sepan que pueden hacerlo, aunque, en general, lo que

intentan es manipularnos para que tengamos que enfrentarnos cara a cara.

Eso significa que, si ya no me disparan, hay al menos un tributo cerca.

Me arrastraría hasta un árbol para refugiarme si pudiera, pero el humo todavía es lo bastante espeso para matarme. Me obligo a levantarme y me alejo cojeando del muro de llamas que ilumina el cielo. Parece que ya no me persigue, salvo con sus apestosas nubes negras.

Otra luz, la luz del día, empieza a surgir poco a poco, y los rayos de sol caen sobre los remolinos de humo. Tengo mala visibilidad, puedo ver a una distancia de unos trece metros a mi alrededor; cualquier tributo podría esconderse de mí fácilmente. Debería sacar el cuchillo como protección, pero dudo de mi capacidad para sostenerlo durante mucho rato. El dolor de las manos no puede compararse con el de la pantorrilla. Odio las quemaduras,

siempre las he odiado, incluso las pequeñas de sacar una sartén de pan del horno; para mí es la peor clase de dolor, aunque nunca había experimentado nada como esto.

Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera noto que me encuentro en el estanque hasta que el agua me llega a los tobillos. El agua viene del arroyo que sale de una grieta en las rocas y está fresca, así que meto las manos dentro y siento un alivio instantáneo. ¿No es lo que siempre dice mi madre? ¿Qué el primer tratamiento para una quemadura es el agua fría? ¿Que así se absorbe el calor?

Pero ella se refería a quemaduras leves, como las de mis manos. ¿Qué pasa con la pantorrilla? Aunque todavía no he reunido el valor suficiente para examinarla, creo que se trata de una herida completamente distinta. Me tumbo boca abajo al borde del estanque durante un rato, con las manos en el agua, y examino las llamitas de las uñas, que ya empiezan a descascarillarse. Bien, he tenido fuego de sobra para toda una vida.

Me limpio la sangre y la ceniza de la cara e intento recordar todo lo que sé sobre quemaduras. Son heridas comunes en Naboo, donde cocinamos y calentamos las casas con carbón; además, están los accidentes de las minas...

Una vez, una familia nos trajo a un joven inconsciente y le suplicó a mi madre que lo ayudase. El médico del distrito, responsable de tratar a los mineros, lo había dado por perdido y le había dicho a la familia que se lo llevase a casa a morir, pero ellos no lo aceptaban. Estaba tumbado en la mesa de la cocina, inconsciente. Vi de reojo la herida de su muslo, la carne abierta y achicharrada que dejaba el hueso al aire; después, salí corriendo de la casa, me metí en el bosque y cacé todo el día, perseguida por la imagen de aquella pierna espantosa y los recuerdos de la muerte de mi padre. Lo más divertido era que Sola, la que teme a su propia sombra, se quedó para ayudar. Mi madre dice que un sanador nace, no se hace. Lo ayudaron en lo que pudieron, aunque el hombre murió, tal y como había dicho el médico.

Mi pierna necesita atenciones, pero no me atrevo a mirarla. ¿Y si está tan mal como la de aquel hombre y puedo verme el hueso? Entonces recuerdo a mi madre decir que, si una herida es grave, la víctima a veces no siente el dolor, porque los nervios quedan destrozados. Animada por la idea, me siento y me pongo la pierna delante.

Casi me desmayo al ver la pantorrilla: la carne está de un rojo brillante, cubierta de ampollas. Me obligo a respirar lenta y profundamente, segura de que las cámaras están emitiendo un primer plano de mi cara; no puedo parecer débil si quiero patrocinadores. Lo que te consigue ayuda no es la lástima, sino

la admiración cuando te niegas a rendirte. Corto los restos de la pernera del pantalón a la altura de la rodilla y examino la herida más de cerca. El área quemada es del tamaño aproximado de mi mano y la piel no está ennegrecida.

Me da la impresión de que puedo mojarla, así que la estiro con cuidado y la meto en el estanque, apoyando el talón de la bota en una roca, de modo que el cuero no se empape demasiado; después suspiro, porque el agua me alivia un poco. Sé que existen hierbas que acelerarían la curación, si las encontrase,

aunque no logro recordarlas. Es probable que el agua y el tiempo sean mis mejores alternativas.

¿Debería seguir moviéndome? El humo empieza a clarear, pero sigue siendo demasiado espeso. Si continúo alejándome del fuego, ¿no iré directa a las armas de los profesionales? Además, cada vez que levanto la pierna del agua, el dolor vuelve con energía renovada y tengo que meterla de nuevo. Las manos están un poco mejor, pueden salir del estanque de vez en cuando, así

que vuelvo a ordenar mis cosas. Primero, lleno la botella de agua del estanque, la trato y, cuando pasa el tiempo necesario, empiezo a hidratarme. Al cabo de un rato, me obligo a mordisquear una galleta salada, lo que me ayuda a asentar el estómago. Desenrollo el saco de dormir y, excepto algunas marcas negras, está bastante bien. La chaqueta es otra historia: apesta y está achicharrada, y hay al menos treinta centímetros en la espalda que no tienen

solución. Corto la zona dañada y me quedo con una prenda que me llega justo debajo de las costillas. Sin embargo, la capucha está intacta, y eso es mucho mejor que nada.

A pesar del dolor, empiezo a adormecerme. Si me subiera a un árbol para intentar descansar sería un objetivo demasiado fácil. Además, me resulta imposible abandonar el estanque. Ordeno mis provisiones, incluso llego a ponerme la mochila a la espalda, pero no consigo alejarme. Veo algunas plantas acuáticas con raíces comestibles y me preparo una comida ligera con lo que me queda de conejo. Bebo un poco de agua y observo cómo el sol traza

su lento arco por el cielo. ¿Acaso puedo ir a algún sitio más seguro que éste?

Me dejo caer sobre la mochila, vencida por el sueño. «Si los profesionales me quieren, que me encuentren _-_-pienso antes de quedarme dormida_-_-. Que me encuentren.»

Y vaya que si me encuentran. Por suerte, cuando oigo los pasos ya estoy lista para moverme, porque tengo menos de un minuto de ventaja. Ha empezado a caer la noche. En cuanto me despierto, me levanto y corro por el estanque, para después meterme entre los arbustos. La pierna me frena, pero me da la impresión de que mis perseguidores tampoco son tan veloces como antes del fuego. Los oigo toser y llamarse entre ellos con voces roncas.

En cualquier caso, están acercándose como una jauría de perros salvajes, así que hago lo que he hecho siempre en tales circunstancias: escojo un árbol alto y empiezo a trepar. Si correr duele, trepar es atroz, porque no sólo requiere esfuerzo, sino contacto directo de las manos en la corteza. Sin embargo, soy

rápida, y cuando llegan a la base del tronco yo ya estoy a seis metros de altura.

Durante un momento nos detenemos todos y nos observamos; espero que no oigan cómo me late el corazón.

«Éste podría ser el final», pienso. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo frente a ellos? Han venido los seis, es decir, los cinco tributos profesionales y Anakin, y mi único consuelo es que ellos también están bastante machacados. Sonríen y gruñen, seguros de que soy una presa fácil; aunque mi situación parece desesperada, de repente me doy cuenta de otra cosa: ellos son más fuertes y

grandes que yo, sin duda, pero también pesan más. Hay una razón por la que soy yo y no Palo la que sube a coger las frutas más altas o a robar los nidos más remotos: peso unos veinte o treinta kilos menos que el tributo más pequeño.

Ahora soy yo la que sonríe.

_-_-¿Cómo va eso? _-_-les grito, en tono alegre.

Eso los sorprende, aunque sé que al público le habrá encantado.

_-_-Bastante bien _-_-responde Nuth_-_-. ¿Y a ti?

_-_-Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto _-_-respondo; casi puedo oír las risas en Coruscant_-_-. Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subís?

_-_-Creo que lo haré _-_-contesta Nuth.

_-_-Toma esto, Nuth _-_-le dice Shine, ofreciéndole el arco plateado y el carcaj con las flechas.

¡Mi arco! ¡Mis flechas!

Verlos me pone tan furiosa que deseo gritar, gritarme a mí y al traidor de Anakin por distraerme y evitar que los cogiese. Intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero él parece evitarlo a propósito y se dedica a sacarle brillo a su cuchillo con el borde de la camisa.

_-_-No _-_-dice Nuth, apartando el arco_-_-. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Veo el arma, una hoja corta y pesada que lleva colgada al cinturón. Le doy tiempo para que se suba al tronco antes de seguir trepando. Palo siempre dice que le recuerdo a una ardilla por la forma en que corro sobre las ramas, incluso sobre las más finas. Parte de la razón es mi peso, y la otra parte se debe a la práctica; hay que saber dónde colocar manos y pies. Cuando llevo otros nueve metros oigo una rama que se rompe y veo que Nuth agita los brazos al caer, con rama incluida. Se da un buen golpe en el suelo y, mientras cruzo los dedos para que se haya roto el cuello, se pone en pie soltando palabrotas como un loco.

La chica de las flechas, a la que llaman Shine (aj, hay que ver los nombres que les ponen a los niños en el Distrito 1; «luminosa», nada menos), trepa por el árbol hasta que las ramas empiezan a crujirle bajo los pies y es lo bastante sensata para pararse. Ya estoy a veinticuatro metros, como mínimo.

Intenta dispararme flechas, pero resulta evidente que no sabe utilizar el arco.

Sin embargo, una de las flechas se clava en el árbol, a mi lado, y logro cogerla.

La agito en el aire, para burlarme de ella, como si ése fuera mi único propósito al cogerla, cuando en realidad pretendo usarla si alguna vez se me presenta la oportunidad. Podría matarlos, matarlos a todos, si esas armas de plata cayesen en mis manos.

Los profesionales se reagrupan y los oigo gruñir conspiraciones entre ellos, furiosos porque los he hecho parecer idiotas, pero ya ha llegado el crepúsculo y su ventana de oportunidad para atacarme se cierra. Por fin oigo a Anakin decir, en tono duro:

_-_-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella mañana.

Bueno, tiene razón en una cosa: no puedo ir a ninguna parte. El alivio que me proporcionó el agua del estanque ha desaparecido y siento toda la gravedad de mis quemaduras. Bajo un poco hasta una rama en horquilla y me preparo la cama como puedo. Me pongo la chaqueta, extiendo el saco, me ato con el cinturón e intento no gemir. El calor del saco es demasiado para mi

pierna, así que hago un corte en la tela y saco la pantorrilla al aire. Me echo agua en la herida y en las manos.

Se me ha acabado la bravuconería; el dolor y el hambre me han debilitado, pero no consigo comer. Aunque aguante toda la noche, ¿qué pasará por la mañana? Me quedo mirando las hojas intentando obligarme a descansar, aunque sin éxito; las quemaduras no me lo permiten. Los pájaros se acuestan y

cantan nanas a sus polluelos; salen las criaturas de la noche; oigo ulular a un búho y el débil olor de una mofeta atraviesa el humo; los ojos de algún animal me observan desde el árbol vecino (quizá sea una zarigüeya), reflejando la luz de las antorchas de los profesionales. De repente, me enderezo, apoyada en un codo: no son ojos de zarigüeya, sé muy bien cómo brillan. De hecho, no son

los ojos de ningún animal. La distingo gracias a los últimos rayos de luz apagada, me observa en silencio desde un hueco entre las ramas. Es Nicte.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Probablemente desde el principio, inmóvil e invisible mientras se desarrollaba la acción a sus pies. Quizá subiera a su árbol justo antes que yo, al oír que se acercaba la manada.

Nos miramos durante un rato y después, sin mover ni una hoja, las

manitas de la chica salen al descubierto y apuntan a algo por encima de mi cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 14 _**

Sigo la dirección de sus dedos; al principio, no tengo ni idea de qué me señala, pero entonces veo una vaga forma unos cinco metros más arriba. ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna clase de animal? Parece del tamaño de un mapache, aunque cuelga del fondo de una rama y se balancea ligeramente. Hay algo más; entre los familiares sonidos nocturnos, noto un suave zumbido. Entonces lo entiendo:

es un nido de avispas.

Estoy muerta de miedo, pero tengo el sentido común suficiente para quedarme quieta. Al fin y al cabo, no sé de qué tipo de avispas se trata; podrían ser las normales, las de «déjanos tranquilas y te dejaremos tranquila». Sin embargo, estoy en los Juegos del Hambre y lo normal no es encontrarse con algo normal. Lo más probable es que se trate de una de esas mutaciones de Coruscant, las rastrevíspulas. Como los charlajos, estas avispas asesinas se crearon en laboratorio y se colocaron estratégicamente en los distritos, como minas, durante la guerra. Son más grandes que las avispas normales, tienen un inconfundible cuerpo dorado y un aguijón que provoca un bulto del tamaño de una ciruela con solo tocarlo. Casi nadie tolera más de unas cuantas picaduras y algunos mueren al instante. Si vives, las alucinaciones producidas por el veneno han llevado a algunos a la locura; además, estas avispas persiguen a cualquiera que las haya molestado e intentan asesinarlo. De ahí viene el _rastreadoras _que forma parte de su nombre.

Después de la guerra, Coruscant destruyó todos los nidos que rodeaban la ciudad, pero los que estaban cerca de los distritos se quedaron, supongo que como un recordatorio más de nuestra debilidad, igual que los Juegos del Hambre. Son otra razón para quedarse dentro de los límites de la alambrada del Distrito 12. Cuando Palo y yo nos topamos con un nido de rastrevíspulas,

cambiamos de dirección inmediatamente.

Entonces, ¿es eso lo que tengo encima? Miro a Nicte, en busca de ayuda, pero se ha fundido con el árbol.

Teniendo en cuenta mis circunstancias, supongo que da igual qué clase de avispas sean, ya que estoy herida y atrapada. La oscuridad me ha dado un ligero respiro, pero, cuando salga el sol, los profesionales ya tendrán un plan para matarme. No pueden hacer otra cosa después de que los dejara en ridículo. Puede que este nido sea mi única opción; si puedo dejarlo caer sobre ellos, quizá logre escapar, aunque me jugaría la vida en el proceso.

Por supuesto, no puedo acercarme al nido lo suficiente como para cortarlo; tendré que serrar la rama del tronco y dejar que caiga todo. La sierra de mi cuchillo debería bastarme, aunque ¿me dejarán mis manos? ¿Y despertaré al enjambre con la vibración? ¿Y si los profesionales descubren lo que estoy haciendo y trasladan su campamento? Eso lo fastidiaría todo.

Me doy cuenta de que mi mejor opción para cortar la rama sin que nadie se entere es durante el himno, que podría empezar en cualquier momento.

Salgo a rastras del saco, me aseguro de tener el cuchillo en el cinturón y empiezo a subir por el árbol. Esto es ya de por sí peligroso, porque las ramas son finas hasta para mí, pero sigo adelante. Cuando llego a la rama que soporta el nido, el zumbido se hace más claro, aunque sigue siendo algo suave para tratarse de rastrevíspulas. «Es el humo _-_-pienso_-_-, las ha sedado.» Era la

única defensa que encontraron los rebeldes para luchar contra ellas.

El sello de Coruscant brilla sobre mí y empieza a atronar el himno. «Ahora o nunca», pienso, y comienzo a serrar. Conforme arrastro el cuchillo adelante y atrás se me revientan las ampollas de la mano derecha. Una vez hecha la ranura, el trabajo es menos pesado, aunque sigue siendo casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Aprieto los dientes y sigo cortando, mirando al cielo de vez en

cuando para comprobar que no ha habido muertes. No pasa nada, la audiencia estará satisfecha con mi herida, el árbol y la manada que tengo debajo. Sin embargo, el himno se acaba y todavía me queda un cuarto de rama cuando se acaba la música, se oscurece el cielo y me veo obligada a parar.

¿Y ahora qué? Podría terminar el trabajo a ciegas, pero quizá no sea lo más inteligente. Si las avispas están demasiado atontadas, si el nido se queda enganchado en la caída, si intento escapar, todo esto podría ser una mortífera pérdida de tiempo. Creo que lo mejor es volver aquí arriba al alba y lanzarles el nido a mis enemigos.

A la escasa luz de las antorchas de los profesionales, voy bajando hasta mi rama y me encuentro con la mejor sorpresa posible: sobre mi saco de dormir hay un botecito de plástico unido a un paracaídas plateado. ¡Mi primer regalo de un patrocinador! Obi-wan debe de haberlo enviado durante el himno. El botecito me cabe en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué puede ser? Comida no,

seguro. Abro la tapa y sé, por el olor, que es medicina. Toco con precaución la superficie del ungüento y desaparece el dolor de la punta del dedo.

_-_-Oh, Obi-wan _-_-susurro_-_-. Gracias.

No me ha abandonado, no me ha dejado para que me las apañe sola. La medicina debe de haberle supuesto un gasto astronómico, seguro que han hecho falta unos cuantos patrocinadores para comprar este botecito diminuto.

Para mí, no tiene precio.

Meto dos dedos en el tarro y me embadurno con cuidado la pantorrilla. El efecto es casi mágico, borra el dolor con sólo tocarla y deja una agradable sensación de frescor. No se trata de uno de los remedios de hierbas de mi madre, de esos que consigue machacando las plantas del bosque, sino una

medicina de alta tecnología creada en los laboratorios del Capitolio. Cuando termino con la pantorrilla, me echo un poquito en las manos. Después envuelvo el bote en el paracaídas y me lo guardo en la mochila. Como ya no me duele tanto, consigo colocarme en posición y quedarme dormida.

·

Un pájaro que se ha colocado a pocos metros de mí me avisa de que está amaneciendo. Bajo la luz gris de la mañana, me examino las manos: la medicina ha transformado los parches rojo intenso en una suave piel rosa de bebé. La pierna sigue inflamada, porque esa quemadura era mucho más profunda. Le pongo otra capa de pomada y guardo mis cosas en silencio. Pase lo que pase, tengo que moverme deprisa. También me como una galleta y un trozo de cecina, y bebo unas cuantas tazas de agua. Ayer lo vomité casi todo y ya empiezo a notar los efectos del hambre.

Los profesionales y Anakin siguen dormidos en el suelo. Por su posición, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, creo que Shine era la encargada de montar guardia, pero el cansancio ha podido con ella.

Aunque entrecierro los ojos para intentar examinar el árbol que tengo al lado, no veo a Nicte. Como fue ella la que me dio el aviso, lo justo parece avisarla; además, si muero hoy, quiero que gane ella. Por mucho que signifique algo de comida extra para mi familia, la idea de que Anakin sea declarado vencedor me resulta insoportable.

Susurro el nombre de Nicte y los ojos aparecen de inmediato, abiertos y alerta. Me señala de nuevo el nido, yo levanto el cuchillo y hago el movimiento de serrar, y ella asiente y desaparece. Se oye un susurro en un árbol cercano y después en otro más allá; me doy cuenta de que está saltando de un árbol a otro. Apenas logro contener la risa. ¿Es esto lo que les enseñó a los

Vigilantes? Me la imagino volando sobre el equipo de entrenamiento sin llegar a tocar el suelo; se merecía por lo menos un diez.

Por el este empiezan a llegar unos rayos de sol rosados, no puedo

permitirme esperar más. Comparado con el dolor atroz de la subida al árbol de anoche, esto está chupado; cuando llego a la rama que sostiene el nido, coloco el cuchillo en la ranura. Estoy a punto de serrarla cuando veo que se mueve algo dentro del nido: es el reluciente brillo dorado de una rastrevíspula que sale

con aire perezoso a la apergaminada superficie gris. No cabe duda de que está algo atontada, pero la avispa está despierta, lo que significa que las demás saldrán pronto. Me sudan las palmas de las manos a través de la pomada y hago lo que puedo por secármelas en la camisa. Si no termino de cortar la rama en cuestión de segundos, todo el enjambre podría echárseme encima.

No tiene sentido retrasarlo, así que respiro hondo, cojo el cuchillo por el mango y corto con todas mis fuerzas. «¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!» Las rastrevíspulas empiezan a zumbar y las oigo salir. «¡Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás!» Noto una puñalada de dolor en la rodilla, y sé que una de ellas me ha encontrado y que las otras se le unirán. «Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.» Y,

justo cuando el cuchillo llega al final, empujo el extremo de la rama lo más lejos de mí que puedo. Se estrella contra las ramas inferiores, enganchándose un instante en algunas de ellas, pero cayendo después hasta dar en el suelo con

un buen golpe. El nido se abre como un huevo y un furioso enjambre de rastrevíspulas alzan el vuelo.

Siento una segunda picadura en la mejilla, una tercera en el cuello, y su veneno me deja mareada casi al instante. Me agarro al árbol con un brazo mientras me arranco los aguijones dentados con la otra. Por suerte, sólo esas tres avispas me identifican antes de la caída del nido, así que el resto de los insectos se dirigen a los enemigos del suelo.

Es el caos. Los profesionales se han despertado con un ataque a gran escala de rastrevíspulas. Anakin y unos cuantos más tienen la sensatez suficiente para soltarlo todo y salir pitando. Oigo gritos de «¡Al lago, al lago!», e imagino que esperan perder a las avispas metiéndose en el agua. Debe de estar cerca si creen que pueden llegar allí antes que los furiosos insectos.

Shine y Atzin, la otra chica del Distrito 4, no tienen tanta suerte; reciben muchas picaduras antes de perderse de vista. Parece que Shine se ha vuelto completamente loca, chilla e intenta apartar las avispas dándoles con el arco, lo que no sirve de nada. Atzin se aleja tambaleándose, aunque diría que no tiene muchas posibilidades de llegar al lago. Veo caer a Shine, que se retuerce en el suelo como una histérica durante unos minutos y después se queda inmóvil.

El nido ya no es más que una carcasa vacía. Los insectos han salido en persecución de los otros y no creo que vuelvan, aunque no quiero arriesgarme.

Bajo a toda prisa del árbol y salgo corriendo en dirección opuesta al lago. El veneno de los aguijones me marea, pero logro regresar a mi pequeño estanque y sumergirme en el agua, sólo por si las avispas todavía me siguen la pista. Al cabo de cinco minutos me arrastro hasta las rocas. La gente no exageraba sobre el efecto de estas picaduras; de hecho, el bulto de mi rodilla tiene el tamaño de una naranja, más que de una ciruela, y los agujeros dejados por los aguijones rezuman un líquido verde apestoso.

Hinchazón, dolor, líquido verde; Shine retorciéndose en el suelo hasta morir; son muchas cosas por asimilar y ni siquiera ha amanecido del todo. No quiero ni pensar en el aspecto que tendrá la chica ahora: el cuerpo desfigurado, los dedos hinchados endureciéndose sobre el arco...

¡El arco! En algún lugar de mi mente embotada dos ideas logran

conectarse y hacen que me ponga en pie para volver con paso tambaleante a través de los árboles. El arco, las flechas, tengo que cogerlos. Todavía no he oído los cañones, así que quizá Shine esté en una especie de coma, con el corazón luchando contra el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, en cuanto se

pare y el cañonazo certifique su muerte, un aerodeslizador bajará para llevarse su cadáver, y con él el único arco y las únicas flechas que he visto hasta ahora en los juegos. ¡Me niego a dejarlos escapar de nuevo!

Llego hasta Shine justo cuando suena el cañonazo. No hay

rástrevíspulas a la vista y esta chica, la que una vez estuvo tan bella con su vestido dorado en la noche de las entrevistas, ha quedado irreconocible. Han borrado sus facciones, tiene las extremidades el triple de grandes de lo normal y los bultos de los aguijones han empezado a estallar, supurando líquido verde

pútrido sobre ella. Tengo que romperle varios dedos (lo que antes eran sus dedos) con una piedra para soltar el arco. El carcaj de flechas está atrapado debajo de ella, así que intento darle la vuelta al cuerpo tirando de un brazo, pero la carne se desintegra al tocarla y me caigo de culo.

¿Es esto real? ¿O han empezado las alucinaciones? Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, intento respirar por la boca y me ordeno no vomitar. El desayuno debe quedarse dentro, quizá no sea capaz de cazar hasta dentro de varios días.

Suena un segundo cañonazo, supongo que Atzin acaba de morir. Me doy cuenta de que los pájaros se callan y después dejan escapar una sola nota, lo que significa que el aerodeslizador está a punto de aparecer.

Desconcertada, creo que viene a por Shine, aunque no tiene sentido del todo, porque yo sigo aquí, todavía luchando por las flechas. Me pongo de rodillas y los árboles empiezan a girar sobre mí. Veo el aerodeslizador en el cielo, así que me lanzo sobre el cadáver de Shine como si deseara protegerlo, pero veo que se llevan por los aires a Atzin.

_-_-¡Hazlo ya! _-_-me grito.

Aprieto la mandíbula, meto las manos debajo de Shine, agarro lo que deberían ser sus costillas y consigo ponerla boca abajo. Estoy hiperventilando, no puedo evitarlo, es todo una pesadilla y estoy perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Tiro del carcaj plateado, pero está enganchado en algo, enganchado en su omóplato, en algo; por fin se suelta. Justo cuando tengo el carcaj en mis manos oigo pasos, varios pies que se acercan a través de la maleza, y me doy

cuenta de que han vuelto los profesionales. Vuelven para matarme, para recuperar sus armas o para ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para correr. Cojo una de las finas flechas del carcaj e intento colocarla en la cuerda del arco, pero, en vez de una cuerda, veo tres, y el hedor de las picaduras es tan asqueroso que no consigo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo.

Me siento impotente cuando llega el primer cazador, con la lanza en alto, listo para atacar. La sorpresa de Anakin no me dice nada; me quedo esperando el golpe, pero él baja el brazo.

_-_-¿Por qué sigues aquí? _-_-me sisea. Lo miro sin entender nada mientras observo la gota de agua que cae de la picadura que tiene bajo la oreja. Todo su cuerpo empieza a brillar, como si se hubiese empapado de rocío_-_-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? _-_-Me empuja con la empuñadura de la lanza_-_-. ¡Levanta, levanta!_-_-Me levanto, y él sigue empujándome. ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Me pega un buen empujón para alejarme_-_-. ¡Corre! _-_-grita_-_-. ¡Corre!

Detrás de él, Nuth se abre camino a través de los arbustos. Él también está húmedo y tiene una picadura muy fea bajo un ojo. Veo un rayo de sol reflejándose en su espada y hago lo que me dice Anakin; agarro con fuerza arco y flechas, y salgo disparada entre tropezones hacia los árboles que han surgido de la nada. Dejo atrás mi estanque y me adentro en bosques desconocidos. El

mundo empieza a doblarse de forma alarmante. Una mariposa se hincha hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa y después estalla en un millón de estrellas; los árboles se transforman en sangre y me salpican las botas; me salen hormigas de las ampollas de las manos y no puedo quitármelas de encima; me suben por los brazos y por el cuello. Alguien grita, un grito agudo que no se interrumpe para respirar; tengo la vaga sensación de que soy yo. Tropiezo y me caigo en un pequeño pozo recubierto de burbujitas naranja que zumban como el nido de rastrevíspulas. Me hago un ovillo, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla, y espero la muerte.

Enferma y desorientada, sólo se me ocurre una cosa: « Ani me acaba de salvar la vida».

Entonces las hormigas se me meten en los ojos y me desmayo.


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 15 _**

Me meto en una pesadilla de la que despierto sólo para encontrarme con algo aún peor. Las cosas que más miedo me dan, las cosas que más temo que le sucedan a los demás, se manifiestan con unos detalles tan vividos que me parecen reales. Cada vez que me despierto pienso que por fin se ha acabado todo, pero no, tan sólo es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo de torturas. ¿De cuántas formas he visto morir a Sola? ¿Cuántas veces he revivido los últimos

momentos de mi padre? ¿Cuántas veces he sentido que me desgarraban el cuerpo? Así funciona el veneno de las avispas, especialmente creado para atacar el punto del cerebro encargado del miedo.

Cuando por fin vuelvo en mí, me quedo tumbada, esperando a la siguiente ola de imágenes. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato acepto que mi cuerpo ha expulsado el veneno, dejándome destrozada y débil. Sigo tumbada de lado, en posición fetal. Me llevo una mano a los ojos y compruebo que están enteros, sin rastro de las hormigas que nunca existieron. El mero hecho de estirar las extremidades me supone un esfuerzo enorme; me duelen tantas cosas que no

merece la pena hacer inventario. Consigo sentarme muy, muy despacio. Estoy en un agujero poco profundo que no está lleno de las ruidosas burbujas naranja de mis alucinaciones, sino de viejas hojas muertas. Tengo la ropa húmeda, pero no sé si es de agua, rocío, lluvia o sudor. Me paso un buen rato sin poder hacer nada más que darle traguitos a la botella y observar un escarabajo que

se arrastra por el lateral de un arbusto de madreselva.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? Era por la mañana cuando perdí la razón y ahora es por la tarde, aunque tengo las articulaciones tan rígidas que me parece que ha pasado más de un día, quizá dos. Si es así, no tengo forma de saber qué tributos han sobrevivido al ataque de las rastrevíspulas. Está claro que Shine y Atzin no siguen vivas, pero estaban el chico del Distrito 1, los dos del Distrito 2 y Anakin. ¿Han muerto por las picaduras? Si están vivos, deben de haberlo pasado tan mal estos días como yo. ¿Y qué pasa con Nicte? Es tan pequeña que no haría falta mucho veneno para acabar con ella. Sin embargo..., las avispas tendrían que cogerla primero,

y la niña les llevaba cierta ventaja.

Noto un sabor asqueroso a podrido en la boca, y el agua poco puede

hacer por eliminarlo. Me arrastro hasta el arbusto de madreselva y arranco una flor; le quito con cuidado el estambre y me dejo caer la gota de néctar en la lengua. El dulzor se extiende por la boca, me pasa por la garganta y me calienta las venas con recuerdos del verano, los bosques de mi hogar y la presencia de Palo a mi lado. Por algún motivo, recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos la última mañana.

«_-_-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo.

»_-_-¿El qué?

»_-_-Dejar el distrito, huir, vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo.»

Y, de repente, dejo de pensar en Palo y me acuerdo de Anakin... ¡Anakin! ¡Me ha salvado la vida!, o eso creo. Porque, cuando nos encontramos, ya no distinguía bien qué era real y qué me había hecho imaginar el veneno de las avispas. Sin embargo, si lo hizo, y mi instinto me dice que así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Se limita a explotar la idea del chico enamorado que puso en marcha en la entrevista? ¿O de verdad intentaba protegerme? Y, si lo hacía, ¿por qué se

había unido a los profesionales? No tenía ningún sentido.

Durante un instante me pregunto cómo verá Palo el incidente, pero

después me lo quito de la cabeza, porque, por algún motivo, Palo y Anakin no coexisten bien en mis pensamientos.

Así que me centro en la única cosa buena que me ha pasado desde que llegué al estadio: ¡tengo arco y flechas! Una docena completa de flechas, si contamos la que saqué del árbol. No tienen ni rastro de la nociva baba verde que salió del cadáver de Shine (lo que me lleva a pensar que quizá no fuera del todo real), aunque sí bastante sangre seca. Las puedo limpiar después, pero decido entretenerme un minuto disparando a un árbol. Se parecen más a las armas del Centro de Entrenamiento que a las que tengo en casa; en

cualquier caso, ¿qué más da? Puedo soportarlo.

Las armas me dan una perspectiva completamente nueva de los juegos.

Aunque sé que tengo que enfrentarme a unos oponentes duros, ya no soy la presa que corre y se esconde o que adopta medidas desesperadas. Si Nuth surgiera ahora de entre los árboles, no huiría, dispararía. Me doy cuenta de que espero con impaciencia ese momento.

Sin embargo, primero debo ponerme fuerte, porque vuelvo a estar muy deshidratada y mi reserva de agua está en niveles peligrosos. He perdido los kilos de más que conseguí engordar atiborrándome en Corusant, además de otros cuantos kilos propios. No recuerdo haber tenido tan marcados los huesos de las caderas y las costillas desde aquellos horribles meses que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre. Además, están las heridas: quemaduras, cortes y moratones por caerme entre los árboles, y tres picaduras de avispa, que están

tan irritadas e hinchadas como al principio. Me echo la pomada en las quemaduras e intento hacer lo mismo en los bultos, pero no surte efecto. Mi madre conocía un tratamiento para esto, un tipo de hoja que podía extraer el veneno; como apenas solía usarlo, no recuerdo ni su nombre, ni su apariencia.

«Primero, el agua _-_-pienso_-_-. Ahora puedes cazar mientras avanzas.»

Me resulta fácil seguir la dirección por la que vine, gracias a la senda de destrucción que abrió mi cuerpo enloquecido a través del follaje. De modo que me alejo en dirección contraria, esperando que mis enemigos sigan encerrados en el mundo surrealista del veneno de las rastrevíspulas.

No puedo andar demasiado deprisa, pues mis articulaciones se niegan a hacer movimientos abruptos, pero mantengo el paso lento del cazador, el que uso cuando rastreo animales. En pocos minutos diviso un conejo y mato mi primera presa con el arco. Aunque no es uno de mis tiros limpios de siempre, lo acepto. Al cabo de una hora encuentro un arroyo poco profundo y ancho, más que suficiente para lo que necesito. El sol cae con fuerza, así que, mientras espero a que se purifique el agua, me quedo en ropa interior y me meto en la

corriente. Estoy mugrienta de pies a cabeza. Intento echarme agua encima, pero al final acabo tumbándome en el agua unos minutos, dejando que lave el hollín, la sangre y la piel que ha empezado a desprenderse de las heridas.

Después de enjuagar la ropa y colgarla en unos arbustos para que se seque, me siento en la orilla durante un rato y me desenredo el pelo con los dedos.

Recupero el apetito, y me como una galleta y una tira de cecina. Después le limpio la sangre a mis armas plateadas con un poco de musgo.

Más fresca, me vuelvo a tratar las quemaduras, me trenzo el pelo y me pongo la ropa mojada; sé que el sol la secará rápidamente. Seguir el curso del arroyo contracorriente parece lo más apropiado. Ahora estoy avanzando cuesta arriba, cosa que prefiero, con una fuente de agua no sólo para mí, sino también para posibles presas. Derribo fácilmente un extraño pájaro que debe de ser una

especie de pavo silvestre; en cualquier caso, me parece bastante comestible. A última hora de la tarde decido encender un pequeño fuego para cocinar la carne, suponiendo que el crepúsculo ayudará a ocultar el humo y que tendré la hoguera apagada cuando caiga la noche. Limpio las piezas, prestando especial atención al pájaro, pero no veo que tenga nada alarmante. Una vez arrancadas las plumas, no es más grande que un pollo, y está gordito y firme. Cuando

pongo el primer montón sobre los carbones, oigo una rama que se rompe.

Me vuelvo hacia el sonido, y saco arco y flecha con un solo movimiento.

No hay nadie; al menos, que yo vea. Entonces distingo la punta de una bota de niña asomando por detrás del tronco de un árbol; me relajo y sonrío. Esta cría puede moverse por los bosques como una sombra, hay que reconocerlo. Si no, ¿cómo podría haberme seguido? Las palabras surgen antes de poder detenerlas.

_-_-¿Sabes que ellos no son los únicos que pueden aliarse? _-_-digo.

No obtengo respuesta durante un momento, pero entonces uno de los ojos de Nicte sale del cobijo del árbol.

_-_-¿Quieres que seamos aliadas?

_-_-¿Por qué no? Me has salvado de esas rastrevíspulas, eres lo bastante lista para seguir viva y, de todos modos, no me libro de ti. _-_-Ella parpadea, intentando decidirse_-_-. ¿Tienes hambre? _-_-Veo que traga saliva de forma visible y observa la carne_-_-. Pues ven, hoy he matado dos presas.

_-_-Puedo curarte las picaduras _-_-dice la niña, dando un paso vacilante hacia mí.

_-_-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? _-_-Ella mete la mano en su mochila y saca un

puñado de hojas. Estoy casi segura de que son las que usa mi madre_-_-. ¿Dónde las has encontrado?

_-_-Por ahí. Todos las llevamos cuando trabajamos en los huertos; allí

dejaron muchos nidos. Aquí también hay muchos.

_-_-Es verdad, eres del Distrito 11. Agricultura. Huertos, ¿eh? Por eso eres capaz de volar por los árboles como si tuvieses alas. _-_-Nicte sonríe. He dado con una de las pocas cosas que admite con orgullo_-_-. Bueno, venga, cúrame.

Me dejo caer junto al fuego y me remango la pernera para descubrir la picadura de la rodilla. Nicte me sorprende metiéndose un puñado de hojas en la boca y masticándolas. Mi madre usaría otros métodos, pero tampoco me quedan muchas opciones. Al cabo de un minuto, Nite comprime un buen montón de hojas masticadas y me lo escupe en la rodilla.

_-_-Ohhh _-_-digo, sin poder evitarlo. Es como si las hojas filtrasen el dolor de la picadura y lo expulsasen.

_-_-Menos mal que tuviste la sensatez de sacarte los aguijones _-_-comenta Nicte, después de soltar unas risillas_-_-. Si no, estarías mucho peor.

_-_-¡El cuello! ¡La mejilla! _-_-exclamo, casi suplicante.

Nicte se mete otro puñado de hojas en la boca y, al cabo de un momento, me río a carcajadas, porque el alivio es maravilloso. Veo que la niña tiene una larga quemadura en el brazo.

_-_-Tengo algo para eso. _-_-Dejo a un lado las armas y le extiendo la pomada en el brazo.

_-_-Tienes buenos patrocinadores _-_-dice ella, anhelante.

_-_-¿Te han enviado algo? _-_-pregunto, y ella sacude la cabeza_-_-. Pues lo harán, ya verás. Cuanto más cerca estemos del final, más gente se dará cuenta de lo lista que eres.

Le doy la vuelta a la carne.

_-_-No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de aliarnos.

_-_-No, lo decía en serio.

Casi oigo los gruñidos de Obi-wan al ver que me junto con esta niña

menuda, pero la quiero a mi lado porque es una superviviente, porque confío en ella y, por qué no admitirlo, porque me recuerda a Sola.

_-_-Vale _-_-responde, y me ofrece la mano. Le doy la mía_-_-. Trato hecho.

Por supuesto, este tipo de trato sólo puede ser temporal, pero ninguna de las dos lo menciona.

Nicte aporta a la comida un buen puñado de una especie de raíces con aspecto de tener almidón. Al asarlas al fuego saben agridulces, como la chirivía. Además, la niña reconoce el pájaro, un ave silvestre a la que llaman «granso» en su distrito. Dice que a veces una bandada llega al huerto y ese día todos comen bien. La conversación se detiene un momento mientras nos llenamos la tripa. El granso tiene una carne deliciosa, tan jugosa que te caen gotitas de grasa por la cara cuando la muerdes.

_-_-Oh _-_-dice Nicte, suspirando_-_-. Nunca había tenido un muslo para mí sola.

Ya me lo imagino; seguro que apenas consigue comer carne.

_-_-Coge otro.

_-_-¿En serio?

_-_-Coge todo lo que quieras. Ahora que tengo arco y flechas, puedo cazar más. Además, tengo trampas y puedo enseñarte a ponerlas. _-_-Nicte sigue mirando el muslo con incertidumbre_-_-. Venga, cógelo _-_-insisto, poniéndole la pata en las manos_-_-. De todos modos, se pondrá malo en unos días, y tenemos todo el pájaro y el conejo. _-_-Una vez le pone la mano encima al muslo, su apetito gana la batalla y le pega un buen mordisco_-_-. Creía que en el Distrito 11

tendríais un poco más para comer que nosotros. Ya sabes, como cultiváis la comida...

_-_-Oh, no, no se nos permite alimentarnos de los cultivos _-_-responde Nicte, con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-_-¿Te detienen o algo?

_-_-Te azotan delante de todo el mundo. El alcalde es muy estricto con eso.

Por su expresión deduzco que no es algo poco común. En el Distrito 12 no suele haber flagelaciones públicas, aunque suceden de vez en cuando. En teoría, a Palo y a mí podrían azotarnos todos los días por ser cazadores furtivos (bueno, en teoría podrían hacernos algo mucho peor), pero todos los funcionarios compran nuestra carne. Además, al alcalde, el padre de Corde, no parecen gustarle mucho ese tipo de acontecimientos. Tal vez ser el distrito más desprestigiado, pobre y ridiculizado del país tiene sus ventajas, como, por ejemplo, que Coruscant no nos haga apenas caso, siempre que produzcamos nuestro cupo de carbón.

_-_-¿Vosotros tenéis todo el carbón que queréis? _-_-me pregunta Nicte.

_-_-No, sólo lo que compramos y lo que se nos enganche en las botas.

_-_-A nosotros nos dan un poco más de comida en tiempo de cosecha, para que aguantemos más.

_-_-¿No tienes que ir al colegio?

_-_-Durante la cosecha, no, todos trabajamos _-_-me explica.

Es interesante oír cosas sobre su vida. Tenemos muy poca comunicación con los que viven fuera de nuestro distrito. De hecho, me pregunto si los Vigilantes estarán bloqueando nuestra conversación, porque, aunque la información parece inofensiva, no quieren que la gente de un distrito sepa lo que pasa en los otros.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Nicte, sacamos toda la comida que tenemos, para organizamos. Ella ya ha visto casi toda la mía, pero añado el último par de galletas saladas y las tiras de cecina a la pila. Ella ha recogido una buena colección de raíces, nueces, vegetales y hasta algunas bayas.

Cojo una baya que no me resulta familiar.

_-_-¿Estás segura de que es inofensiva?

_-_-Oh, sí, en casa tenemos. Llevo varios días comiéndolas _-_-responde, metiéndose un puñado en la boca.

Le doy un mordisco de prueba a una y sabe tan bien como nuestras

moras. Cada vez estoy más segura de que aliarme con Rue ha sido buena idea. Dividimos la comida; así, si nos separamos, estaremos abastecidas durante unos días. Aparte de la comida, ella tiene un pequeña bota con agua, una honda casera y un par de calcetines de recambio. También lleva un trozo de roca afilada que utiliza como cuchillo.

_-_-Sé que no es gran cosa _-_-dice, como si se avergonzara_-_-, pero tenía que salir de la Cornucopia a toda prisa.

_-_-Hiciste bien _-_-respondo.

Cuando saco todo mi equipo, ella ahoga un grito al ver las gafas de sol.

_-_-¿Cómo las has conseguido?

_-_-Estaban en la mochila. Hasta ahora no me han servido de nada, no

bloquean el sol y hacen que resulte difícil ver con ellas _-_-respondo,

encogiéndome de hombros.

_-_-No son para el sol, son para la oscuridad _-_-exclama Nicte_-_-. A veces, cuando cosechamos de noche, nos dan unos cuantos pares a los que estamos en la parte más alta de los árboles, donde no llega la luz de las antorchas. Una vez, un chico, Jev, intentó quedarse las suyas; se las escondió en los pantalones. Lo mataron en el acto.

_-_-¿Mataron a un chico por llevarse una cosa de éstas?

_-_-Sí, y todos sabían que no era peligroso. No estaba bien de la cabeza, es decir, Jev seguía comportándose como un crío de tres años. Sólo quería las gafas para jugar.

Oír esto hace que el Distrito 12 me parezca una especie de refugio. Está claro que la gente muere de hambre sin parar, pero no me imagino a los agentes de la paz asesinando a un niño simplón. Hay una niñita, una de las nietas de Leia la Grasienta, que siempre está dando vueltas por el Quemador.

No está del todo bien de la cabeza, pero la tratan como una mascota; la gente le da las sobras y cosas así.

_-_-¿Y para qué sirven? _-_-le pregunto a Nicte, cogiendo las gafas.

_-_-Te permiten ver a oscuras. Pruébalas esta noche, cuando se vaya el sol.

Le doy a Nicte algunas cerillas y ella se asegura de que tenga hojas de sobra, por si se me hinchan otra vez las picaduras. Apagamos la hoguera y nos dirigimos arroyo arriba hasta que está a punto de anochecer.

_-_-¿Dónde duermes? _-_-le pregunto_-_-. ¿En los árboles? _-_-Ella asiente_-_-. ¿Abrigada con la chaqueta, nada más?

_-_-Tengo esto para las manos _-_-responde, enseñándome los calcetines de repuesto.

_-_-Puedes compartir el saco de dormir conmigo, si quieres _-_-le ofrezco; me acuerdo bien de lo frías que han sido las noches_-_-. Las dos cabemos de sobra.

_-_-Se le ilumina la cara y sé que es más de lo que se atrevía a desear.

Elegimos una rama de la parte alta de un árbol y nos acomodamos para pasar la noche justo cuando empieza a sonar el himno. Hoy no ha muerto nadie.

_-_-Nicte, acabo de despertarme hoy. ¿Cuántas noches me he perdido?

El himno debería ahogar nuestras palabras, pero, aun así, susurro. Incluso tomo la precaución de taparme los labios con la mano, porque no quiero que la audiencia sepa lo que estoy pensando contarle sobre Anakin. Ella se da cuenta

y hace lo mismo.

_-_-Dos. Las chicas de los distrito están muertas. Quedamos diez.

_-_-Pasó una cosa muy rara. Al menos, eso creo, aunque puede que el veneno de las rastrevíspulas me hiciese imaginar cosas. ¿Sabes quién es el chico de mi distrito? ¿Anakin? Creo que me ha salvado la vida, pero estaba con los profesionales.

_-_-Ya no está con ellos. Los he espiado en su campamento, junto al lago.

Regresaron antes de derrumbarse por el veneno, pero él no iba con ellos.

Quizá te salvara de verdad y tuviera que huir.

No respondo. Si, de hecho, Anakin me salvó, vuelvo a estar en deuda con él, y esta deuda no puedo pagársela.

_-_-Si lo hizo, seguramente sería parte de su actuación. Ya sabes, para que la gente se crea que me quiere.

_-_-Oh _-_-dice Nicte, pensativa_-_-. A mí no me pareció una actuación.

_-_-Claro que sí, lo preparó con nuestro mentor. _-_-El himno acaba y el cielo se oscurece_-_-. Vamos a probar esas gafas. _-_-Las saco y me las pongo; Nicte no bromeaba, lo veo todo, desde las hojas de los árboles hasta una mofeta que se pasea entre los arbustos a unos quince metros de nosotras. Podría matarla desde aquí si me lo propusiera, podría matar a cualquiera_-_-. Me pregunto quién

más tendrá unas de éstas.

_-_-Los profesionales tienen dos, pero lo guardan todo en el lago. Y son muy fuertes.

_-_-Nosotras también, aunque de una forma distinta.

_-_-Tú eres fuerte. Eres capaz de disparar. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

_-_-Puedes alimentarte. ¿Y ellos?

_-_-No les hace falta, tienen un montón de suministros.

_-_-Supón que no los tuvieran. Supón que los suministros desapareciesen. ¿Cuánto durarían? Es decir, estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no?

_-_-Pero Padme, ellos no tienen hambre.

_-_-No, es verdad, ése es el problema _-_-reconozco, y, por primera vez desde que llegamos, se me ocurre un plan, un plan que no está motivado por la necesidad de huir; un plan de ataque_-_-. Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso, Nicte.


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 16 _**

Nicte ha decidido confiar en mí sin reservas. Lo sé porque, en cuanto se termina el himno, se acurruca a mi lado y se queda dormida. Yo tampoco recelo, ya que no tomo ninguna precaución especial. Si quisiera verme muerta, le habría bastado con desaparecer de aquel árbol sin avisarme de la presencia

del nido de rastrevíspulas. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de mi conciencia, noto la presión de lo obvio: no podemos ganar estos juegos las dos. En cualquier caso, como lo más probable es que no sobrevivamos ninguna, consigo no hacer caso de ese pensamiento. Además, me distrae mi última idea sobre los profesionales y sus provisiones. Nicte y yo debemos encontrar la

forma de destruir su comida. Estoy bastante segura de que a ellos les costaría una barbaridad alimentarse solos. La estrategia tradicional de los tributos profesionales consiste en reunir toda la comida posible y avanzar a partir de ahí. Cuando no la protegen bien, pierden los juegos (un año la destruyó una manada de reptiles asquerosos y otro una inundación creada por los

Vigilantes). El hecho de que los profesionales hayan crecido con una alimentación mejor juega en su contra, ya que no están acostumbrados a pasar hambre; todo lo contrario que Nicte y yo.

Sin embargo, estoy demasiado cansada para empezar a tramar un plan detallado esta noche. Mis heridas están sanando, sigo un poco embotada por culpa del veneno, y el calor de Nicte a mi lado, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, hacen que me sienta segura. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de lo sola que me he sentido desde que llegué al campo de batalla, de lo reconfortante que puede ser la presencia de otro ser humano. Me dejo vencer

por el sueño y decido que mañana se volverán las tornas. Mañana serán los profesionales los que tengan que guardarse las espaldas.

Me despierta un cañonazo; unos rayos de luz atraviesan el cielo y los pájaros ya están trinando. Nicte está encaramada a una rama frente a mí, con

algo en la mano. Esperamos por si se producen más disparos, pero no oímos ninguno.

_-_-¿Quién crees que ha sido?

No puedo evitar pensar en Anakin.

_-_-No lo sé, podría haber sido cualquiera de los otros _-_-responde Nicte_-_-. Supongo que nos enteraremos esta noche.

_-_-¿Me puedes repetir quién queda?

_-_-El chico del Distrito 1: Guest , los dos del Distrito 2: Nuth y Rush, el chico del Distrito 3, Usher y yo, y Anakin y tú. Eso hacen ocho. Espera, y el chico del Distrito 10, el de la pierna mala. Él es el noveno. _-_-Hay alguien más, pero ninguna de las dos conseguimos recordarlo_-_-. Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto el último.

_-_-No hay forma de saberlo, pero nos viene bien. Una muerte servirá para entretener un poco a las masas. Quizá nos dé tiempo a preparar algo antes de que los Vigilantes decidan que la cosa va demasiado lenta. ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

_-_-El desayuno _-_-responde Nicte; las abre y me enseña dos grandes huevos.

_-_-¿De qué son?

_-_-No estoy segura; hay una zona pantanosa por allí, una especie de ave acuática.

Estaría bien cocinarlos, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a encender un fuego. Supongo que el tributo muerto habrá sido una víctima de los profesionales, lo que significa que se han recuperado lo bastante para volver a los juegos. Nos dedicamos a sorber el contenido de los huevos, y a comernos un muslo de conejo y algunas bayas. Es un buen desayuno se mire por donde

se mire.

_-_-¿Lista para hacerlo? _-_-pregunto, colgándome la mochila.

_-_-¿Hacer el qué? _-_-pregunta Nicte a su vez; por la forma en que se ha apresurado a responder, está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le proponga.

_-_-Hoy vamos a quitarle la comida a los profesionales.

_-_-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

Veo que los ojos le brillan de emoción. En ese sentido, es justo lo contrario que Sola: para mi hermana, las aventuras son un calvario.

_-_-Ni idea. Venga, se nos ocurrirá algo mientras cazamos.

No cazamos mucho porque estoy demasiado ocupada sacándole a Nicte toda la información posible sobre la base de los profesionales. Sólo se ha acercado a espiar un poco, pero es muy observadora. Han montado el campamento junto al lago, y su alijo de suministros está a unos veinticinco metros. Durante el día dejan montando guardia a otro tributo, el chico del

Distrito 3.

_-_-¿El chico del Distrito 3? _-_-pregunto_-_-. ¿Está trabajando con ellos?

_-_-Sí, se queda todo el tiempo en el campamento. A él también le picaron las rastrevíspulas cuando los siguieron hasta el lago _-_-responde Nicte_-_-. Supongo que acordaron dejarlo vivir a cambio de que les hiciese de guardia, pero no es un chico muy grande.

_-_-¿Qué armas tiene?

_-_-No muchas, por lo que vi. Una lanza. Puede que consiga espantarnos a unos cuantos con ella, pero Usher podría matarlo con facilidad.

_-_-¿Y la comida está ahí, sin más? _-_-pregunto, y ella asiente_-_-. Hay algo que no encaja en ese esquema.

_-_-Lo sé, pero no pude averiguar el qué. Padme, aunque lograses llegar hasta la comida, ¿cómo te librarías de ella?

_-_-La quemaría, la tiraría al lago, la empaparía de combustible... _-_-Le doy con el dedo en la tripa, como hacía con Sola_-_-. ¡Me la comería! _-_-Ella suelta una risita_-_-. No te preocupes, pensaré en algo. Destruir cosas es mucho más fácil que construirlas.

Nos pasamos un rato desenterrando raíces, recogiendo bayas y vegetales, y elaborando una estrategia entre susurros. Así acabo conociendo a Nicte, la mayor de seis críos, tan protectora de sus hermanos que les da sus raciones a los más pequeños, tan valiente que rebusca en las praderas de un distrito cuyos agentes de la paz son mucho menos complacientes que los nuestros.

Nicte, la niña que, cuando le preguntas por lo que más ama en el mundo, contesta que la música, nada más y nada menos.

_-_-¿La música? _-_-repito. En nuestro mundo, la música está al mismo nivel que los lazos para el pelo y los arco iris, en cuando a utilidad se refiere. Al menos los arco iris te dan una pista sobre el clima_-_-. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para eso?

_-_-Cantamos en casa y también en el trabajo. Por eso me encanta tu insignia _-_-añade, señalando el sinsajo; yo me había vuelto a olvidar de su existencia.

_-_-¿Tenéis sinsajos?

_-_-Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy.

_-_-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_-Suelo ser la que está más alto, así que soy la primera que ve la bandera que señala el fin de la jornada. Canto una cancioncilla especial _-_-dice; entonces abre la boca y canta una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y dulce_-_-, y los sinsajos la repiten por todo el huerto. Así la gente sabe cuándo parar. Sin embargo, pueden ser peligrosos si te acercas demasiado a sus nidos, aunque es lógico.

_-_-Toma, quédatelo tú _-_-le digo, quitándome la insignia_-_-. Significa más para ti que para mí.

_-_-Oh, no _-_-contesta ella, cerrándome los dedos sobre la insignia que tengo en la mano_-_-. Me gusta vértelo puesto, por eso decidí que eras de confianza. Además, tengo esto. _-_-Se saca de debajo de la camisa un collar tejido con una especie de hierba. De él cuelga una estrella de madera tallada toscamente; o quizá sea una flor_-_-. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte.

_-_-Bueno, por ahora funciona _-_-respondo, volviendo a prenderme el sinsajo a la camisa_-_-. Quizá te vaya mejor sólo con él.

A la hora de la comida ya tenemos un plan; lo llevaremos a cabo a media tarde. Ayudo a Nicte a recoger y colocar la madera para la primera de dos fogatas, aunque la tercera tendrá que prepararla ella sola. Decidimos reunimos después en el sitio donde hicimos nuestra primera comida juntas, ya que el arroyo debería facilitarme la tarea de encontrarlo. Antes de partir me aseguro de que la niña esté bien provista de comida y cerillas, incluso insisto en que se

lleve mi saco de dormir, por si no logramos encontrarnos antes de que caiga la noche.

_-_-¿Y tú qué? ¿No pasarás frío? _-_-me pregunta.

_-_-No si cojo otro saco en el lago _-_-respondo_-_-. Ya sabes, aquí robar no es ilegal _-_-añado, sonriendo.

En el último minuto, Nicte decide enseñarme su señal de sinsajo, la que canta para anunciar que ha terminado la jornada.

_-_-Quizá no funcione, pero, si oyes a los sinsajos cantarla, sabrás que estoy bien, aunque no pueda regresar en ese momento.

_-_-¿Hay muchos sinsajos por aquí?

_-_-¿No los has visto? Tienen nidos por todas partes _-_-responde. Reconozco que no me he dado cuenta.

_-_-Pues vale. Si todo va según lo previsto, te veré para la cena _-_-le digo.

De repente, Nicte me rodea el cuello con los brazos; vacilo un instante, pero

acabo devolviéndole el abrazo.

_-_-Ten cuidado _-_-me pide.

_-_-Y tú _-_-respondo; después me vuelvo y me dirijo al arroyo, algo

preocupada. Preocupada por que Nicte acabe muerta, por que Nicte no acabe muerta y nos quedemos las dos hasta el final, por dejar a Nicte sola, por haber dejado a Sola sola en casa. No, Sola tiene a mi madre, a Palo y a una panadera que me ha prometido que no la dejará pasar hambre. Nicte sólo me tiene a mí.

Una vez en el arroyo, no hay más que seguir su curso colina abajo hasta el lugar en que empecé a recorrerlo, después del ataque de las avispas. Tengo que moverme con precaución por el agua, porque no dejo de hacerme preguntas sin respuesta, la mayoría sobre Anakin. Esta mañana ha sonado un cañonazo. ¿Era para anunciar su muerte? Si es así, ¿cómo ha muerto? ¿A manos de un profesional? ¿Y habrá sido para vengarse de que me dejase

escapar? Intento recordar de nuevo aquel momento junto al cadáver de Shine, cuando apareció entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviese brillando me hace dudar de todo lo que sucedió.

Tardo pocas horas en llegar a la zona poco profunda donde me bañé, lo que significa que ayer tuve que moverme muy despacio. Hago un alto para llenar la botella de agua y añado otra capa de barro a la mochila, que parece decidida a seguir siendo naranja, independientemente de la cantidad de camuflaje que le ponga.

Mi proximidad al campamento de los profesionales hace que se me agucen los sentidos y, cuanto más me acerco a ellos, más alerta estoy; me detengo con frecuencia para prestar atención a ruidos extraños, con una flecha preparada en la cuerda del arco. No veo a otros tributos, pero sí que descubro algunas de las cosas que ha mencionado Nicte: arbustos de bayas dulces; otro con las hojas que me curaron las picaduras; grupos de nidos de rastrevíspulas cerca del árbol en el que me quedé atrapada; y, de cuando en cuando, el parpadeo blanco y negro del ala de un sinsajo en las ramas que tengo encima.

Llego al árbol que tiene el nido abandonado en el suelo y me detengo un momento para reunir valor. Nicte me ha dado instrucciones específicas para llegar desde este punto al mejor escondite desde el que espiar el lago.

«Recuerda _-_-me digo_-_-, tú eres la cazadora, no ellos.»

Cojo el arco con decisión y sigo adelante. Llego hasta el bosquecillo del que me ha hablado Nicte y, de nuevo, admiro su astucia: está justo al borde del bosque, pero el frondoso follaje es tan espeso por abajo que puedo observar fácilmente el campamento de los profesionales sin que ellos me vean. Entre

nosotros está el amplio claro en el que comenzaron los juegos.

Hay cuatro tributos: Guest, Nuth y Rush y un chico escuálido y pálido que debe de ser del Distrito 3. No me causó ninguna impresión durante el tiempo que pasamos en Coruscant; no recuerdo casi nada de él, ni su traje, ni su puntuación en el entrenamiento, ni su entrevista. Incluso ahora que lo tengo sentado delante, jugueteando con una especie de caja de plástico, resulta fácil no hacerle caso al lado de sus compañeros, más grandes y dominantes. Sin embargo, algún valor tendrá para

ellos, porque, si no, no se habrían molestado en dejarlo vivir. En cualquier caso, verlo sólo sirve para hacerme sentir más incómoda sobre los motivos de los profesionales para ponerlo de guardia, para no matarlo.

Los cuatro tributos parecen seguir recuperándose del ataque de las avispas. Aunque estoy un poco lejos, distingo los bultos hinchados de las picaduras. Seguramente no habrán tenido la sensatez necesaria para quitarse los aguijones o, si lo han hecho, no saben nada de las hojas curativas. Al parecer, las medicinas que encontraron en la Cornucopia no les han servido de

nada.

La Cornucopia sigue donde estaba, aunque sin nada en el interior. La mayoría de las provisiones, metidas en cajas, sacos de arpillera y contenedores de plástico, están apiladas en una ordenada pirámide a una distancia bastante cuestionable del campamento. Otras cosas se han quedado diseminadas por el perímetro de la pirámide, como si imitaran la disposición de

suministros alrededor de la Cornucopia al principio de los juegos. Una red cubre la pirámide en sí, aunque no le veo otra utilidad que alejar a los pájaros.

La configuración en su conjunto me resulta desconcertante. La distancia, la red y la presencia del chico del Distrito 3. Lo que está claro es que destruir estos suministros no va a ser tan sencillo como parece; tiene que haber otro factor en juego, y será mejor que me quede quieta hasta descubrir cuál es. Mi teoría es que la pirámide tiene algún tipo de trampa; se me ocurren pozos

escondidos, redes que caen sobre los incautos o un cable que, al romperse, lanza un dardo venenoso directo al corazón. Las posibilidades son infinitas, claro.

Mientras le doy vueltas a mis opciones, oigo a Nuth gritar algo. Está señalando al bosque, lejos de mí, y, sin necesidad de mirar, sé que Nicte habrá encendido ya la primera hoguera. Nos aseguramos de recoger la suficiente madera verde para que el humo se viese bien. Los profesionales empiezan a armarse de inmediato.

Se inicia una pelea; gritan tan fuerte que oigo que discuten si el chico del Distrito 3 debe quedarse o acompañarlos.

_-_-Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros _-_-dice Nuth .

_-_-¿Y el chico amoroso? _-_-pregunta Guest

_-_-Ya te he dicho que te olvides de él. Sé dónde le di el corte. Es un milagro que todavía no se haya desangrado. De todos modos, ya no está en condiciones de robarnos.

Así que Anakin está en el bosque, malherido. Sin embargo, sigo sin saber qué lo llevó a traicionar a los profesionales.

_-_-Venga. _-_-Insiste Nuth, y le pasa una lanza al chico del Distrito 3; después se alejan en dirección a la fogata. Lo último que oigo cuando entran en el bosque es:_-_- Cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera, y que nadie se meta.

Por algún motivo, dudo que se refiera a Nicte; no fue ella la que les tiró el nido encima.

Me quedo donde estoy una media hora, intentando decidir qué hacer con las provisiones. Mi ventaja con el arco y las flechas es la distancia, podría disparar sin problemas una flecha ardiendo a la pirámide (con mi puntería puedo meterla por uno de los agujeros de la red), pero eso no me garantiza que prenda. Lo más probable es que se apague sola y, entonces, ¿qué? No lograría nada y les habría dado demasiado información sobre mí; que estoy aquí, que tengo un cómplice y que sé usar el arco con precisión.

No tengo alternativa: habrá que acercarse más y ver si descubro qué está protegiendo los suministros. De hecho, estoy a punto de salir al descubierto cuando un movimiento me llama la atención. A varios metros a mi derecha, veo a alguien salir del bosque. Durante un momento creo que es Nicte, hasta que reconozco a la chica con cara de comadreja (es la que no lograba recordar esta

mañana): Acatl, que se acerca a rastras al alijo. Cuando por fin decide que no hay peligro, corre hacia la pirámide dando pasitos rápidos. Justo antes de llegar al círculo de suministros que hay esparcidos alrededor, se detiene, mira por el suelo y coloca los pies con cuidado en un punto. Después se acerca a la pirámide dando unos extraños saltitos, a veces a la pata coja, otras

balanceándose un poco y otras arriesgándose a dar unos cuantos pasos. En cierto momento se lanza por el aire por encima de un barrilito y aterriza de puntillas. Sin embargo, se ha dado demasiado impulso y cae hacia adelante, dando un chillido al tocar el suelo con las manos. Como ve que no pasa nada,

se pone rápidamente de pie y sigue adelante hasta llegar a las cosas.

Por lo visto, tengo razón con respecto a las trampas, aunque parece algo más complicado de lo que me imaginaba. También tenía razón acerca de la chica: debe de ser muy astuta para haber descubierto el camino seguro hasta la comida y ser capaz de reproducirlo con tanta precisión. Se llena la mochila sacando algunos artículos de varios contenedores: galletas saladas de una

caja, un puñado de manzanas de un saco de arpillera colgado en el lateral de un cubo. Procura no coger demasiado, para que nadie note que falta comida, para que nadie sospeche. Después repite su extraño baile hasta abandonar el círculo y sale corriendo de nuevo por el bosque, sana y salva.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo los dientes apretados por la frustración; la Comadreja me ha confirmado lo que ya suponía, pero ¿qué clase de trampa requerirá tanta destreza y tendrá tantos puntos de disparo? ¿Por qué chilló la chica cuando tocó el suelo con las manos? Cualquiera habría pensado..., entonces empiezo a entenderlo..., cualquiera habría pensado que iba a estallar.

_-_-Está minado _-_-susurro.

Eso lo explica todo: lo poco que les importaba a los profesionales dejar los suministros sin vigilancia, la reacción de la Comadreja, la participación del chico del Distrito 3, el distrito de las fábricas, donde producían televisores, automóviles y explosivos. ¿Y de dónde los habrá sacado? ¿De las provisiones?

No es el tipo de arma que suelen proporcionar los Vigilantes, ya que prefieren ver a los tributos destrozarse cara a cara. Salgo de los arbustos y me acerco a las placas metálicas redondas que suben a los tributos al estadio. Se nota que han escarbado el suelo a su alrededor para después volver a aplanarlo. Las

minas se desactivan después de los sesenta segundos que tenemos que pasar encima de las plataformas, pero el chico del Distrito 3 debe de haber conseguido reactivarlas. Nunca había visto algo así en los juegos, seguro que hasta los Vigilantes están sorprendidos.

Bueno, pues un hurra por el chico del Distrito 3, que ha sido capaz de superarlos, pero ¿qué hago yo? Está claro que no puedo meterme en ese laberinto sin acabar volando por los aires. En cuanto a lanzar una flecha ardiendo, sería una tontería. Las minas se activan con la presión, y no tiene que ser una presión muy grande. Un año a una chica se le cayó su símbolo,

una pelotita de madera, cuando todavía estaba en la plataforma, y tuvieron que raspar sus restos del suelo, literalmente.

Tengo los brazos fuertes, podría lanzar algunas piedras y luego... ¿qué? ¿Activar una mina, quizá? Eso iniciaría una reacción en cadena. ¿O no? ¿Habrá puesto el chico del Distrito 3 las minas de forma que el estallido de una sola no afecte a las otras? Así se aseguraría de la muerte del invasor sin poner el peligro los suministros. Aunque sólo hiciese estallar una mina, seguro que

los profesionales volverían corriendo a por mí. De todos modos, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Está la red, precisamente colocada para evitar un ataque por el estilo. Además, lo que de verdad necesito es lanzar unas treinta rocas a la vez, disparar una reacción en cadena y destruirlo todo.

Vuelvo la vista atrás, hacia el bosque: el humo de la segunda fogata de Nicte sube por el cielo. Los profesionales deben de haber empezado a sospechar que se trata de una trampa. Se me agota el tiempo.

Sé que todo esto tiene solución, y que sólo tengo que concentrarme a fondo. Me quedo mirando la pirámide, los cubos y las cajas, todo ello demasiado pesado como para derribarlo de un flechazo. Quizá alguno contenga aceite para cocinar; a punto de revivir la idea de la flecha ardiendo, me doy cuenta de que podría acabar perdiendo las doce flechas sin darle a un contenedor de aceite, ya que estaría tirando a ciegas. Estoy pensando en

intentar recrear el camino de la Comadreja hacia la pirámide, con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas formas de destrucción, cuando me fijo en el saco de manzanas. Podría cortar la cuerda de un flechazo, como en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Es una bolsa grande, aunque puede que sólo disparase una explosión. Si pudiera soltar todas las manzanas...

Ya sé qué hacer. Me pongo a tiro y me doy un límite de tres flechas para conseguirlo. Coloco los pies con cuidado, me aislo del resto del mundo y afino la puntería. La primera flecha rasga el lateral del saco, cerca de la parte de arriba, y deja una raja en la arpillera. La segunda la convierte en un agujero.

Veo que una de las manzanas empieza a tambalearse justo cuando disparo la tercera flecha, acierto en el trozo rasgado de arpillera y lo arranco de la bolsa.

Todo parece paralizarse durante un segundo. Después, las manzanas se esparcen por el suelo y yo salgo volando por los aires.


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

**_ 17 _**

El impacto con la dura tierra de la llanura me deja sin aliento, y la mochila no hace mucho por suavizar el golpe. Por suerte, el carcaj se me ha quedado colgado del codo, por lo que se libran tanto él como mi hombro; además, no he soltado el arco. El suelo sigue temblando por los estallidos, pero no los oigo, en estos momentos no oigo nada. Sin embargo, las manzanas deben de haber activado las minas suficientes y los escombros están disparando las demás.

Consigo protegerme la cara con los brazos de una lluvia de trocitos de materia, algunos ardiendo. Un humo acre lo llena todo, lo que no resulta muy adecuado para alguien que intenta recuperar la respiración.

Al cabo de un minuto, el suelo deja de vibrar, ruedo por el suelo y me permito un momento de satisfacción ante las ruinas ardientes de lo que antes fuera la pirámide. Los profesionales no van a conseguir salvar nada.

«Será mejor que salga de aquí, seguro que vienen pitando», pienso.

Sin embargo, al ponerme de pie, me doy cuenta de que escapar no va a ser tan fácil. Estoy mareada, no sólo algo tambaleante, sino con un mareo de esos que hacen que los árboles te den vueltas alrededor y la tierra se mueva bajo los pies. Doy unos pasos y, de algún modo, acabo a cuatro patas. Espero unos minutos a que se me pase, pero no se me pasa.

Empieza a entrarme el pánico. No debo quedarme aquí, la huida resulta indispensable, pero no puedo ni andar, ni oír. Me llevo una mano a la oreja izquierda, la que estaba vuelta hacia la explosión, y veo que se mancha de sangre. ¿Me he quedado sorda? La idea me asusta porque, como cazadora, confío en mis oídos tanto como en mis ojos, quizá más algunas veces. En cualquier caso, no dejaré que se me note el miedo; estoy completa y absolutamente segura de que me están sacando en directo en todas las pantallas de televisión de Panem.

«Nada de rastros de sangre», me digo, y consigo echarme la capucha y atarme el cordón bajo la barbilla con unos dedos que no se puede decir que ayuden mucho. Eso servirá para absorber un poco de sangre. No puedo caminar, pero ¿puedo arrastrarme? Intento avanzar; sí, si voy muy despacio, puedo arrastrarme. Casi todas las zonas del bosque resultarían insuficientes para ocultarme. Mi única esperanza es llegar al bosquecillo de Nicte y ocultarme

entre la vegetación. Si me quedo aquí, a cuatro patas, en campo abierto, no sólo me matarán, sino que Nuth se asegurará de que sea una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La mera idea de que Sola lo vea todo hace que me dirija obstinadamente, centímetro a centímetro, a mi escondite.

Otro estallido me hace caer de morros; una mina alejada que se habrá disparado al caerle encima una caja. Pasa otras dos veces más, lo que me recuerda a los últimos granos que saltan cuando Sola y yo hacemos palomitas en la chimenea.

Decir que lo consigo en el último momento es decir poco: justo cuando llego a rastras hasta el enredo de arbustos al pie de los árboles, aparece Nuth en el llano, seguido de sus compañeros. Su rabia es tan exagerada que podría resultar cómica (así que es cierto que la gente se tira de los pelos y golpea el suelo con los puños...), si no supiera que iba dirigida a mí, a lo que le he hecho.

Si a ello le añadimos que estoy cerca y que no soy capaz de salir corriendo, ni de defenderme, lo cierto es que estoy aterrada. Me alegro de que mi escondite no permita a las cámaras verme de cerca, porque estoy mordiéndome las uñas como loca, arrancándome los últimos trocitos de esmalte para que no me

castañeteen los dientes.

El chico del Distrito 3 ha estado tirando piedras al destrozo y debe de haber concluido que se han activado todas las minas, porque los profesionales se acercan.

Nuth ha terminado con la primera fase de su rabieta y descarga su ira en los restos quemados, dándoles patadas a los contenedores. Los otros tributos examinan el desastre en busca de algo que pueda salvarse, pero no hay nada.

El chico del Distrito 3 ha hecho su trabajo demasiado bien; a Nuth debe de habérsele ocurrido la misma idea, porque se vuelve hacia el chico y parece gritarle. El pobre sólo tiene tiempo de volverse y empezar a correr antes de que Nuth lo coja por el cuello desde atrás. Veo cómo se le hinchan los músculos de los brazos mientras sacude la cabeza del chico de un lado a otro.

Así de rápida es la muerte del chico del Distrito 3.

Los otros dos profesionales parecen intentar calmar a Nuth. Me doy cuenta de que él quiere volver al bosque, pero ellos no dejan de señalar al cielo, lo que me desconcierta, hasta que me doy cuenta.

«Claro, creen que el que ha provocado las explosiones está muerto.»

No saben lo de las flechas y las manzanas. Han dado por supuesto que la trampa estaba mal y que el tributo que la activó ha volado en pedazos. El cañonazo podría haberse perdido fácilmente entre los estallidos. Los restos destrozados del ladrón se los habría llevado un aerodeslizador. Los tributos se retiran al otro lado del lago para dejar que los Vigilantes se lleven el cadáver del chico del Distrito 3. Y esperan.

Supongo que se oye un cañonazo, porque aparece un aerodeslizador y se lleva al chico muerto. El sol se pone en el horizonte. Cae la noche. En el cielo veo el sello y sé que debe de haber empezado el himno. Un momento de oscuridad y después ponen la imagen del chico del Distrito 3; también la del

chico del Distrito 10, que debe de haber muerto esta mañana. Después reaparece el sello. Bueno, ya lo saben, el saboteador ha sobrevivido. A la luz del sello veo que Nuth y Rush se ponen las gafas de visión nocturna. Guest prende una rama de árbol a modo de antorcha, lo que ilumina sus rostros lúgubres y decididos. Los profesionales vuelven a los bosques para cazar.

El mareo ha remitido y, aunque el oído izquierdo sigue sordo, puedo oír un zumbido en el derecho; buena señal. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido salir de aquí, en la escena del crimen estoy todo lo segura que puedo estar. Seguro que piensan que el saboteador les lleva dos o tres horas de ventaja. De todos modos, pasa un buen rato hasta que me arriesgo a moverme.

Lo primero que hago es sacar mis gafas y ponérmelas, lo que me relaja un poco, porque así, al menos, cuento con uno de mis sentidos de cazadora. Bebo un poco de agua y me lavo la sangre de la oreja. Como me da miedo que el olor a carne atraiga a depredadores no deseados (ya es bastante malo que huelan la sangre fresca), me alimento con los vegetales, raíces y bayas que

Nicte y yo recogimos esta mañana.

¿Dónde está mi pequeña aliada? ¿Habrá conseguido llegar al punto de encuentro? ¿Estará preocupada por mí? Al menos, el cielo ha dejado claro que las dos seguimos vivas.

Cuento con los dedos los tributos que quedan: el chico del 1, los dos del 2, la Comadreja, los dos del 11 y el 12. Sólo ocho; las apuestas deben de estar poniéndose interesantes en Coruscant, seguro que estarán emitiendo reportajes especiales sobre todos nosotros, y probablemente entrevisten a nuestros amigos y familiares. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no había un tributo

del Distrito 12 entre los ocho finalistas, y ahora estamos dos, aunque, por lo que ha dicho Nuth, Anakin no durará. Tampoco es que importe mucho lo que diga Nuth. ¿Acaso no acaba de perder toda su reserva de provisiones?

«Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Nuht_-_-pienso_-_-. Que empiecen de verdad.»

Se ha levantado una brisa fría, así que me dispongo a coger el saco de dormir..., hasta que me doy cuenta de que se lo dejé a Nicte. Se suponía que yo iba a coger otro, pero, con todo el lío de las minas, se me olvidó. Empiezo a temblar; como, de todos modos, pasar la noche subida a un árbol no sería sensato, escarbo un agujero bajo los arbustos, y me cubro con hojas y agujas de pino.

Sigo estando helada; me echo el trozo de plástico en la parte de arriba y coloco la mochila de forma que bloquee el viento. La cosa mejora un poco y empiezo a comprender a la chica del Distrito 8, la que encendió la fogata la primera noche. Sin embargo, ahora soy yo la que tiene que apretar los dientes y aguantar hasta que se haga de día. Más hojas, más agujas de pino. Meto los brazos dentro de la chaqueta, me hago un ovillo y, de algún modo, consigo dormirme.

Cuando abro los ojos, el mundo sigue pareciéndome algo fracturado, y tardo un minuto en darme cuenta de que el sol debe de estar muy alto y las gafas hacen eso con mi vista. Me siento para quitármelas y, justo entonces, oigo unas risas en algún lugar cerca del lago; me quedo quieta. Las risas están distorsionadas, pero el hecho de que las oiga quiere decir que estoy recuperando la audición. Sí, mi oído derecho vuelve a funcionar, aunque sigue

zumbándome. En cuanto al izquierdo, bueno, al menos ya no sangra.

Me asomo entre los arbustos, temiendo que hayan regresado los

profesionales y esté atrapada durante un tiempo indefinido. No, es la

Comadreja, de pie entre los escombros y muerta de risa. Es más lista que los profesionales, porque logra encontrar unos cuantos artículos útiles entre las

cenizas: una olla metálica y un cuchillo. Me desconcierta su alegría hasta que caigo en que la eliminación de los profesionales le da una posibilidad de supervivencia, igual que al resto de nosotros. Se me pasa por la cabeza salir de mi escondite y reclutarla como segunda aliada, pero lo descarto. Su sonrisa maliciosa tiene algo que me deja claro que si me hiciera amiga de la Comadreja acabaría con un puñal clavado en la espalda. Si tuviera eso en cuenta, éste sería el momento perfecto para dispararle una flecha; sin embargo, la chica oye algo que no soy yo, porque vuelve la cabeza en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar donde nos soltaron, y vuelve corriendo al

bosque. Espero. Nada, no aparece nadie. Sea como fuere, si a ella le ha parecido peligroso, quizás haya llegado el momento de que me marche yo también. Además, estoy deseando contarle a Nicte lo de la pirámide.

Como no tengo ni idea de dónde están los profesionales, la ruta de

regreso por el arroyo parece tan buena como cualquier otra. Me apresuro, con el arco preparado en una mano y un trozo de granso frío en la otra; ahora estoy muerta de hambre, y no me vale con hojas y bayas, sino que me faltan la grasa y las proteínas de la carne. La excursión hasta el arroyo transcurre sin incidentes. Una vez allí, recojo agua y me lavo, prestando especial atención a

la oreja herida. Después avanzo colina arriba utilizando el arroyo como guía.

En cierto momento descubro huellas de botas en el barro de la orilla; los profesionales han estado aquí, aunque no ha sido hace poco. Las huellas son profundas porque se hicieron en barro húmedo, pero ahora están casi secas por el calor del sol. Yo no he tenido mucho cuidado con mis propias huellas, creía que unas pisadas ligeras y la ayuda de las agujas de pino ayudarían a

esconderlas. Ahora me quito las botas y los calcetines, y camino descalza por la orilla.

El agua fresca tiene un efecto revitalizante, tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi ánimo. Cazo dos peces fácilmente en las lentas aguas del arroyo y me como uno crudo, aunque acabo de tomarme el granso. El segundo lo guardaré para Nicte.

Poco a poco, sutilmente, el zumbido del oído derecho disminuye hasta desaparecer por completo. De vez en cuando me toco la oreja izquierda intentando limpiar cualquier cosa que me esté impidiendo detectar sonidos, pero, si hay mejoría, no la detecto. No me adapto a la sordera de un oído, hace que me sienta desequilibrada e indefensa por la izquierda, incluso ciega. No dejo de volver la cabeza hacia ese lado, mientras mi oído derecho intenta

compensar el muro de vacío por el que ayer entraba un flujo constante de información. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, menos esperanzas me quedan de que la herida pueda curarse.

Cuando llego al lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, estoy segura de que no ha venido nadie. No hay ni rastro de Nicte, ni en el suelo, ni en los árboles. Qué raro, ya debería haber regresado: es mediodía. Está claro que ha pasado la noche en un árbol de alguna otra parte. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sin luz y con los profesionales recorriendo los bosques con sus gafas de visión nocturna? Además, la tercera fogata que tenía que encender era la que estaba

más lejos de nuestro campamento, aunque se me olvidó comprobar si la encendía. Seguramente intenta hacer el camino de vuelta con sigilo; ojalá se diera prisa, porque no quiero quedarme demasiado tiempo por aquí, quiero pasar la tarde avanzando hacia un terreno más alto y cazar por el camino. En cualquier caso, no me queda más remedio que esperar.

Me lavo la sangre de la chaqueta y el pelo, y limpio mi creciente lista de heridas. Las quemaduras están mucho mejor, pero, aun así, me echo un poco de pomada. Lo prioritario ahora es evitar una infección. Me como el segundo pez, porque no va a durar mucho con este calor y no me resultará difícil cazar algunos más para Nicte..., si aparece de una vez.

Como me siento muy vulnerable en el suelo, con un oído menos, me subo a un árbol a esperar. Si aparecen los profesionales, será un buen punto desde el que dispararles. El sol se mueve lentamente y hago lo que puedo por pasar el tiempo: mastico hojas y me las aplico a las picaduras, que ya se han desinflado, pero siguen doliendo un poco; me peino el pelo mojado con los dedos y lo trenzo; me ato los cordones de las botas; compruebo el arco y las

flechas que me quedan; hago pruebas con el oído izquierdo, agitando una hoja al lado de la oreja para ver si da señales de vida, pero sin buenos resultados.

A pesar del granso y los peces, me empieza a rugir el estómago y sé que voy a tener lo que en el Distrito 12 llamamos un día hueco. Son esos días en los que da igual lo mucho que te llenes la tripa, porque nunca es suficiente.

Como estar en el árbol sin hacer nada empeora las cosas, decido rendirme. Al fin y al cabo, he perdido mucho peso en el estadio, necesito más calorías y tener el arco me da confianza en mis posibilidades.

Abro lentamente un puñado de nueces y me las como; mi última galleta; el cuello del granso, que me viene bien, porque tardo un rato en dejarlo limpio; después me trago una ala y el pájaro es historia. Sin embargo, como es un día hueco, a pesar de todo, sueño despierta con más comida, sobre todo con las recetas decadentes que sirven en el Capitolio: el pollo en salsa de naranja, las

tartas y el pudin, el pan con mantequilla, los fideos en salsa verde, el estofado de cordero y ciruelas pasas. Chupo unas cuantas hojas de menta y me digo que tengo que superarlo; la menta es buena, porque a menudo bebemos té con menta después de la cena, así que sirve para engañar a mi estómago y hacerle pensar que ya ha terminado la hora de comer; más o menos.

Colgada del árbol, con el calor del sol, la boca llena de menta, el arco y las flechas a mano..., es el momento más relajado que he tenido desde que llegué al estadio. Si apareciese Nicte y pudiéramos marcharnos... Conforme crecen las sombras, también lo hace mi inquietud. A última hora de la tarde ya he decidido

salir en su busca; al menos, puedo pasarme por el lugar en que encendió el tercer fuego y ver si encuentro pistas sobre su ubicación.

Antes de irme esparzo algunas hojas de menta alrededor de nuestra

antigua fogata. Como las recogimos a cierta distancia de aquí, Nicte entenderá que he estado aquí, mientras que para los profesionales no significaría nada.

En menos de una hora me encuentro en el lugar donde acordamos hacer la tercera fogata y noto que algo va mal. La madera está bien colocada, mezclada de forma experta con yesca, pero no se ha encendido. Aunque Nicte preparó el fuego, no volvió para prenderlo. En algún momento posterior a la segunda columna de humo que vi antes de la explosión, ella se metió en problemas.

Tengo que recordarme que sigue viva, ¿o no? A lo mejor el cañonazo que señalaba su muerte sonó de madrugada, cuando mi oído bueno estaba demasiado dolorido para captarlo. ¿Aparecerá esta noche en el cielo? No, me niego a creerlo, podría haber un centenar de explicaciones diferentes: se ha perdido, o se ha encontrado con una jauría de depredadores o con otro tributo,

como Usher, y ha tenido que esconderse. Pasara lo que pasara, estoy casi segura de que está por alguna parte, en algún lugar entre el segundo fuego y el que tengo al lado; algo la mantiene encaramada a un árbol.

Creo que iré a por ese algo.

Es un alivio estar en movimiento después de pasar toda la tarde sentada.

Me arrastro en silencio por las sombras, dejando que me oculten, pero no veo nada sospechoso; no hay signos de lucha, ni agujas rotas en el suelo. Me paro un momento y lo oigo, aunque tengo que inclinar la cabeza para asegurarme: ahí está otra vez, es la melodía de cuatro notas de Nicte, cantada por un sinsajo. La melodía que me dice que sigue viva.

Sonrío y avanzo hacia el pájaro. Otro repite un puñado de notas un poco más allá, lo que significa que Nicte ha estado cantándoles hace poco; si no, ya habrían pasado a otra canción. Levanto la mirada en busca de la niña, trago saliva y canto la melodía en voz baja, esperando que ella sepa que es seguro reunirse conmigo. Un sinsajo la repite y, entonces, oigo el grito.

Es un grito infantil, un grito de niña, y en el estadio no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a Nicte. Empiezo a correr sabiendo que puede ser una trampa, sabiendo que los tres profesionales pueden estar preparados para atacarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Oigo otro grito agudo, aunque esta vez es mi nombre:

_-_-¡PADME, PADME!

_-_-¡NICTE! _-_-respondo, para que sepa que estoy cerca, para que ellos sepan que estoy cerca y, con suerte, la idea de que está cerca la chica que los ha atacado con rastrevíspulas y que ha conseguido un once que todavía no se explican para que dejen en paz a la niña_-_-. ¡NICTE! ¡YA VOY!

Cuando llego al claro, ella está en el suelo, atrapada por una red. Tiene el tiempo justo de sacar la mano a través de la malla y gritar mi nombre antes de que la atraviese la lanza


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia le pertenece a la esplendida Suzanne Collin y los personajes a George Lucas yo solo juegos con ellos**

_**_ 18 _**

Guest muere antes de poder sacar la lanza. Mi flecha se le

clava en el centro del cuello, y él cae de rodillas y reduce el poco tiempo que le queda de vida al sacarse la flecha y ahogarse en su propia sangre. Yo ya he recargado y muevo el arco de un lado a otro, mientras le grito a Nicte:

_-_-¿Hay más? ¿Hay más?

Tiene que repetirme varias veces que no antes de que la oiga.

Nicte ha rodado por el suelo con el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la lanza.

Aparto de un empujón el cadáver del chico y saco el cuchillo para liberarla de la red. Con sólo echarle un vistazo a la herida sé que está más allá de mis conocimientos de sanadora, y seguramente esté más allá de los conocimientos de cualquiera. La punta de la lanza se ha clavado hasta el fondo en su estómago. Me agacho a su lado y miro el arma con impotencia; no tiene sentido consolarla con palabras, decirle que se pondrá bien, porque no es idiota. Alarga una mano y me aferró a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, como si

fuese yo la que se muere, y no Nicte.

_-_-¿Volaste la comida en pedazos? _-_-susurra.

_-_-Hasta el último trocito.

_-_-Vas a ganar.

_-_-Lo haré. Ahora voy a ganar por las dos _-_-le prometo. Oigo un cañonazo y levanto la vista; debe de ser por el chico del Distrito 1.

_-_-No te vayas _-_-me pide, apretándome la mano.

_-_-Claro que no, me quedo donde estoy.

Me acerco más a ella y le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo. Después le

aparto unos tupidos mechones de pelo oscuro de la cara y se los recojo tras la oreja.

_-_-Canta _-_-dice, aunque apenas la oigo.

«¿Cantar? _-_-pienso_-_-. ¿Cantar el qué?»

Me sé unas cuantas canciones porque, aunque resulte difícil de creer, en mi hogar hubo música una vez, música que yo ayudé a crear. Mi padre siempre me animaba con esa voz tan maravillosa que tenía, pero no he cantado desde su muerte, salvo cuando Sola se pone muy enferma. Entonces canto las mismas canciones que le gustaban cuando era un bebé.

Cantar. Las lágrimas me han hecho un nudo en la garganta, y estoy ronca por el humo y la fatiga, pero si es la última voluntad de Sola, digo, de Nicte, tengo que intentarlo, por lo menos. La canción que me viene a la cabeza es una nana muy sencilla, una que cantamos a los bebés nerviosos y hambrientos para que se duerman. Creo que es muy, muy antigua, alguien se la inventó hace muchos años, en nuestras colinas; es lo que mi profesor de música llama

un aire de montaña. Sin embargo, las palabras son fáciles y tranquilizadoras, prometen un mañana más feliz que este horrible trozo de tiempo en el que nos encontramos.

Toso un poco, trago saliva y empiezo:

·

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

·

Nicte ha cerrado los ojos. Todavía se le mueve el pecho, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Dejo que se me deshaga el nudo de la garganta y fluyan mis lágrimas, pero tengo que terminar la canción para ella.

·

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

·

Los últimos versos son apenas audibles:·

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

·

Todo queda en silencio; entonces, de una manera que resulta casi

inquietante, los sinsajos repiten mi canción.

Me quedo sentada un momento, viendo cómo mis lágrimas caen sobre su cara. Suena el cañonazo de Nicte, y yo me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en la sien. Despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla, dejo su cabeza en el suelo y le suelto la mano.

Seguro que quieren que me vaya para poder recoger los cadáveres, y ya no hay ninguna razón para que me quede. Pongo boca abajo el cadáver de Guest , le quito la mochila y le arranco la flecha que le ha quitado la vida. Después corto las correas de la mochila de Nicte, porque sé que ella habría querido que me la llevase, pero no le saco la lanza del estómago. Las armas que estén dentro de los cadáveres se transportan con ellos al aerodeslizador; no necesito una lanza, así que, cuanto antes desaparezca del estadio, mejor.

No puedo dejar de mirar a Nicte. Parece más pequeña que nunca, un

cachorrito acurrucado en un nido de redes. Me resulta imposible abandonarla así; aunque ya no vaya a sufrir más daño, da la impresión de estar completamente indefensa. Guest también parece vulnerable, ahora que está muerto, así que me niego a odiarlo; a quien odio es a Coruscant por hacernos todo esto.

Oigo la voz de Palo; sus desvaríos sobre Coruscant ya no me parecen inútiles, ya no puedo hacerles caso omiso. La muerte de Nicte me ha obligado a enfrentarme a mi furia contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que nos someten. Sin embargo, aquí me siento todavía más impotente que en casa, pues no hay forma de vengarme de Coruscant, ¿verdad?

Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Ani en el tejado: «Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos».

Por primera vez, entiendo lo que significa.

Quiero hacer algo ahora mismo, aquí mismo, algo que los avergüence, que los haga responsables, que les demuestre que da igual lo que hagan o lo que nos obliguen a hacer, porque siempre habrá una parte de cada uno de nosotros que no será suya. Tienen que saber que Nicte era algo más que una pieza de

sus juegos, igual que yo misma.

A pocos pasos de donde estamos hay un lecho de flores silvestres. En realidad, quizá sean malas hierbas, pero tienen flores con unos preciosos tonos de violeta, amarillo y blanco. Recojo un puñado y regreso con Nicte; poco a poco, tallo a tallo, decoro su cuerpo con las flores: cubro la fea herida, le rodeo la cara, le trenzo el pelo de vivos colores.

Tendrán que emitirlo o, si deciden sacar otra cosa en este preciso

momento, tendrán que volver aquí cuando recojan los cadáveres, y así todos la verán y sabrán que lo hice yo. Doy un paso atrás y miro a la niña por última vez; lo cierto es que podría estar dormida de verdad en ese prado.

_-_-Adiós, Nicte _-_-susurro.

Me llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y

después la apunto con ellos. Me alejo sin mirar atrás.

Los pájaros guardan silencio. En algún lugar, un sinsajo silba la

advertencia que precede a un aerodeslizador; no sé cómo lo sabe, debe de oír cosas que los humanos no podemos. Me detengo y clavo la vista en lo que tengo delante, no en lo que sucede detrás de mí. No tardan mucho; después continúa el canto de siempre de los pájaros y sé que ella se ha ido.

Otro sinsajo, con aspecto de ser joven, aterriza en una rama delante de mí y entona la melodía de Nicte. Mi canción y el deslizador eran demasiado extraños para que este novicio los repitiese, pero ha dominado el puñado de notas de la niña, las que significan que está a salvo.

_-_-Sana y salva _-_-digo al pasar bajo su rama_-_-. Ya no tenemos que

preocuparnos por ella.

Sana y salva.

No tengo ni idea de qué dirección tomar. Ya se ha desvanecido aquella vaga sensación de estar en casa de la que disfruté la noche que pasé con Nicte.

Mis pies me llevan por donde quieren hasta que se pone el sol, y yo no tengo miedo, ni siquiera estoy alerta, lo que me convierte en una presa fácil, salvo por el detalle de que mataría a cualquiera que se me pusiera delante. Sin emoción y sin que me temblasen las manos. El odio que siento por Coruscant no ha templado en absoluto el odio que siento por mis competidores, sobre todo por los profesionales. Al menos a ellos puedo hacérselas pagar por la muerte de mi amiga.

Sin embargo, nadie aparece. Ya no quedamos muchos en el estadio y, dentro de nada, se inventarán otro truco para juntarnos. No obstante, ya habrán tenido suficiente sangre por hoy, y quizá nos permitan dormir.

Cuando estoy a punto de subir mis mochilas a un árbol para acampar, un paracaídas plateado aterriza a mis pies. Un regalo de un patrocinador. ¿Por qué ahora? Me va bastante bien con mis suministros; quizá Obi-wan haya notado mi abatimiento e intente animarme un poco. ¿O será algo para mi oído?

Abro el paracaídas y encuentro una pequeña barra de pan, no del elegante pan blanco de Coruscant, sino hecho con las raciones de cereal oscuro, con forma de media luna y cubierto de semillas. Recuerdo la lección de Anakin en el Centro de Entrenamiento sobre los distintos panes de los distritos: este pan es del Distrito 11. Lo sostengo con cuidado: todavía está caliente. ¿Cuánto debe

de haberle costado a la gente del Distrito 11, que ni siquiera tiene con que alimentarse? ¿Cuántas personas tendrán que pasar hambre por haber dado una moneda para la colecta en la que se ha comprado este pan? Seguro que pensaban dárselo a Nicte, pero, en vez de retirar el regalo con su muerte, le han dado autorización a Haymitch para dármelo a mí. ¿A modo de agradecimiento?

¿O porque, como a mí, no les gusta dejar deudas sin saldar? Sea por lo que sea, es la primera vez que ocurre: nunca antes un distrito le ha dado un regalo a un tributo que no le pertenece.

Alzo la cabeza y procuro colocarme en un punto iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol.

_-_-Mi agradecimiento a la gente del Distrito 11 _-_-digo.

Quiero que sepan que soy consciente de quién me ha hecho el regalo, que he entendido todo lo que significa.

Me subo a un árbol y trepo a una altura peligrosa, aunque no por

seguridad, sino para alejarme todo lo posible de este día. Mi saco de dormir está bien doblado dentro de la mochila de Nicte. Mañana ordenaré las provisiones; mañana decidiré un nuevo plan. Sin embargo, esta noche sólo soy capaz de amarrarme con el cinturón y darle mordisquitos al pan. Está bueno.

Sabe a casa.

El sello no tarda en aparecer, seguido del himno, que sólo oigo con el oído derecho. Veo a Guest y a Nicte; nada más por hoy.

«Quedamos seis _-_-pienso_-_-. Sólo seis.»

Con el pan todavía entre las manos, me quedo dormida de inmediato.

·

A veces, cuando las cosas van especialmente mal, mi cerebro me regala un sueño feliz: una visita a mi padre en el bosque o una hora de sol y tarta con Sola. Esta noche me envía a Nicte, todavía cubierta de flores, subida a un alto mar de árboles, intentando enseñarme a hablar con los sinsajos. No veo ni rastro de sus heridas, ni sangre; sólo una niña brillante y sonriente. Canta canciones que no he oído nunca con una voz clara y melódica, una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. Paso por un periodo intermedio de duermevela en el

que oigo las últimas notas de su música, aunque ella ya se ha perdido entre las hojas. Cuando me despierto del todo, me siento reconfortada durante un momento; intento aferrarme a la sensación de tranquilidad del sueño, pero se va rápidamente, y me deja más triste y sola que nunca.

Me pesa todo el cuerpo, como si me corriese plomo líquido por las venas.

He perdido la voluntad necesaria hasta para las tareas más sencillas. Me limito a quedarme donde estoy, contemplando sin parpadear el dosel de hojas. Me paso varias horas sin moverme y, como siempre, es la imagen de la cara de preocupación de Sola viéndome en pantalla lo que me saca de mi letargo.

Empiezo por una serie de órdenes fáciles, como: «Ahora tienes que

sentarte, Padme. Ahora tienes que beber agua, Padme». Sigo las órdenes con lentos movimientos robóticos. «Ahora tienes que ordenar las provisiones, Padme.»

En la mochila de Nicte está mi saco de dormir, su bota de agua casi vacía, un puñado de nueces y raíces, un poco de conejo, sus calcetines de recambio y su honda. Guest tiene varios cuchillos, dos cabezas de lanza de repuesto, una linterna, un saquito de cuero, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una botella llena de agua y una bolsa de fruta desecada. ¡Una bolsa de fruta desecada! De todas las cosas que podría haber cogido, se le ocurre llevarse esto. Para mí es una señal de extrema arrogancia: ¿por qué molestarse en llevar comida cuando tienes todo un botín en el campamento, cuando matas con tanta rapidez a tus enemigos que puedes estar de vuelta antes de que te entre hambre? Sólo espero que los demás profesionales viajasen igual de ligeros en lo tocante a la comida y ahora no tengan nada.

Hablando de lo cual, mis suministros también empiezan a menguar. Me acabo el pan del Distrito 11 y lo que queda del conejo. Hay que ver lo deprisa que desaparece la comida; sólo me quedan las raíces y nueces de Nicte, la fruta desecada del chico y una tira de cecina.

«Ahora tienes que cazar, Padme», me digo.

Obedezco y meto las provisiones que me interesan en mi mochila.

Después, bajo del árbol, y escondo los cuchillos y las puntas de lanza del chico bajo una pila de rocas para que nadie más pueda usarlas. Me he desorientado con todas las vueltas que di ayer por la noche, pero intento volver en la dirección aproximada del arroyo. Sé que voy por buen camino cuando me encuentro con la tercera fogata de Nicte, la que no llegó a encender. Poco después descubro una bandada de gransos en un árbol y derribo a tres antes de que puedan reaccionar. Vuelvo a la fogata de Nicte y la enciendo, sin

preocuparme por el exceso de humo.

«¿Dónde estás, Nuth? _-_-pienso, mientras aso los pájaros y las raíces de Nicte_-_-. Te estoy esperando.»

¿Quién sabe dónde estarán los profesionales? Demasiado lejos para

alcanzarme, demasiado seguros de que les he preparado una trampa o... ¿Será posible que les dé miedo? Saben que tengo el arco y las flechas, claro, porque Nuth me vio quitárselas a Shine, pero ¿habrán sabido unir los puntos? ¿Sabrán que yo hice volar las provisiones y maté a su compañero?

Seguramente creen que esto último lo hizo Usher. ¿No sería más probable que él vengase la muerte de Nicte, y no yo, ya que son del mismo distrito?

Aunque tampoco parecía muy interesado en ella...

¿Y la Comadreja? ¿Se quedó para ver cómo estallaba el alijo? No, cuando la encontré riendo entre las cenizas, a la mañana siguiente, era como si alguien le hubiese dado una bonita sorpresa.

Dudo que crean que Anakin encendió las hogueras, porque para Nuth es como si estuviera muerto. De repente, se me ocurre que me gustaría poder contarle a Anakin lo de las flores que coloqué sobre Nicte, que ya entiendo lo que intentaba decirme en el tejado. Quizá si gana los juegos podrá verlo la noche de la victoria, cuando repongan los mejores momentos de la competición en una pantalla sobre el escenario en el que hicimos las entrevistas. El ganador se sienta en el lugar de honor de la plataforma, rodeado por su equipo de apoyo.

Pero le dije a Nicte que yo ganaría por las dos y, por algún motivo, me parece más importante eso que la promesa que le hice a Sola.

Ahora creo de corazón que tengo la oportunidad de lograrlo, de ganar. No es sólo por las flechas o por haber sido más lista que los profesionales unas cuantas veces, aunque eso ayuda, sino porque pasó algo cuando sostenía la mano de Nicte, cuando veía cómo se le iba la vida. Estoy decidida a vengarla, a impedir que olviden su muerte, y sólo puedo conseguirlo si gano e impido que me olviden a mí.

Aso demasiado los pájaros, con la esperanza de que aparezca alguien a quien disparar, pero nada. Quizá los demás tributos estén demasiado ocupados matándose a palos, lo que no me iría mal. Desde el baño de sangre, he aparecido en pantalla más veces de las que me gustaría.

Al final envuelvo la comida y vuelvo al arroyo para recoger agua y algunas plantas, pero la pesadez de esta mañana me ataca de nuevo y, aunque no es más que última hora de la tarde, me subo a un árbol y me preparo para dormir.

Mi cerebro empieza a revivir los acontecimientos de ayer: veo a Nicte

atravesada por la lanza, y mi flecha en el cuello del chico. No sé por qué debería preocuparme por lo que le hice al chico.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que es mi primer asesinato.

Junto con las otras estadísticas que se hacen públicas para ayudar a la gente con sus apuestas, cada tributo tiene una lista de asesinatos. Supongo que, técnicamente, me habrán apuntado el de Shine y el de Atzin, por haberles tirado el nido de avispas. Pero Guest sido la primera persona a la que he matado conscientemente. Numerosos

animales han muerto a mis manos, pero sólo una persona. Oigo decir a Palo:

«¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia?».

El acto en sí se parece tanto que resulta sorprendente: tensas el arco y disparas una flecha. Sin embargo, el resultado no tiene nada que ver; he matado a un chico. Sus amigos clamarán por mi

sangre, quizá tuviese una novia que realmente creyera que volvería a verlo...

Pero cuando pienso en el cuerpo inmóvil de Nicte, consigo apartar al chico de mi mente; al menos, por ahora.

Según el cielo, hoy no ha pasado nada importante, no ha habido muertes.

Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en provocar la siguiente catástrofe para unirnos.

Si va a ser esta noche, quiero dormir un poco primero, así que me tapo la oreja buena para no oír el sonido del himno, aunque después sí oigo las trompetas y me siento de golpe, a la espera.

Normalmente, la única información que reciben los tributos del exterior es

el recuento diario de muertes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tocan las rompetas para hacer un anuncio; lo más común es que se trata de una invitación a un banquete. Cuando la comida escasea, los Vigilantes llaman a los jugadores para que participen en una comilona celebrada en un lugar conocido por todos, como la Cornucopia, animándolos así a que se reúnan y luchen. A veces es un banquete de verdad, mientras que otras se trata de una

hogaza de pan rancio por la que competir. Yo no iría a por comida, pero podría ser el momento ideal para acabar con unos cuantos rivales.

La voz de Crhistina Shadows retumba en el cielo, felicitándonos a los

seis que quedamos, pero no nos invita a un banquete, sino que dice algo muy extraño: han cambiado una regla de los juegos. ¡Han cambiado una regla! Por sí solo, eso ya es alucinante, porque no tenemos ninguna regla propiamente dicha, salvo que no podemos salir del círculo inicial hasta pasados sesenta segundos y la regla implícita de no comernos entre nosotros. Según la nueva regla,`` los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes.´´ Crhistina hace una pausa, como si supiera que no lo estamos entendiendo, y repite la regla otra vez.

Asimilo la noticia: este año pueden ganar dos tributos, siempre que sean del mismo distrito. Los dos pueden vivir; los dos podemos vivir.

Antes de poder evitarlo, grito el nombre de Anakin.


End file.
